Fresh Start
by Jenni Drocks
Summary: A 15 year old girl moves to La Push with her mother, step-father and -brother. What will they find when they get there? Set during New Moon. EmbryxOC
1. Prologue

**This is fan-fiction and my first one at that, so I am completely open to any comments/suggestions.**

***I do not own anything of Twilight***

**

* * *

  
**

My life was actually a normal life, I didn't under-appreciate it. I valued all of my friends and what they had to say. I always made sure I was doing something, and not lazing about. I wouldn't give my life up for anything in the world.

I'm like this because once when I was five my mom showed me some documentary on third world countries. After it was over she said, "Now honey, do you still think you _really_ need that Disney princess ball pit?" She paused for me to answer. I just shifted my head towards her, eyes still looking at the sad looking children in the credits.

"I think those children would _need_ some nice clothing, like yours, or some food. _You_ just _want_ a Disney princess ball pit."

So now I am scarred for life to do good. Of course it isn't a bad thing, I just wish I'd had more time, well, not caring. But now I'm reconsidering that whole not-willing-to-give-my-life-up-for-the-world-thing. Because my mom married Scott, well it is really Prescott but she calls him Scott for short. He has a son named Skyler, Sky for short. Now Sky is the most weirdest kid I've ever actually met. He calls himself punk but he looks like an emo kid to me.

Too bad mom couldn't get to him when he was five.

So just like any emo kid he gets into trouble. He has gotten into so much crap, that he was recently expelled, and lets note that it has only been a over a week into the school year. So now we're going to have to move. I wouldn't mind moving to another state, but mother says it is going to be a fresh start. Skyler mustn't have contact with his friends, they are too much of a bad influence and they could easily travel to him if we were a state away. So we are moving across the country and three time zones to Washington. Great. We wont be moving to a big city-town like Olympia, my mom has done her research. We're moving as a big happy family to an Indian reservation called La Push.

Apparently its perfect for Sky, there is a group of kids called "the protectors" that help around the town. Scott was on board with it in a second, he thinks its great. So now I'm gonna end up moving across the country to some rinky-dink town, can't wait.

**----**

This just completely and utterly sucks.


	2. Moving

**Sadly I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Just want to note that I would appreciate any review**

**And that wasn't so very nice of me to not give the main character's name, somewhat climactic, now what could her name be?**

**Hmmm.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving

"Holly!"

"What, Mr. Sulk?!"

Skyler gave me a dirty look before he said, "Your mom wants you to help unpack the rest of the stuff."

I smiled and said, "Sure thing." I had given Skyler a new nick-name on the plane ride over. He doesn't exactly like it, but I love it.

I finished unpacking the box filled with my clothes, onto my bed. I went out into the hall and threw the empty box onto the growing pile of flattened cardboard boxes that was on one side of the hallway. I went down the stairs and stopped at the last step. There were still several large boxes filled with crap. Who knew we had this much stuff. Well half of this is Scott's , I thought while circling the boxes, deciding where I should start. But after completing a circuit around the pile I decided on one thing, "Skyler, you are helping me!"

"No he's not"

"What?" I turned around to see Scott walking towards me from the kitchen.

"I said, no he's not."

"How am I going to be able to put away all your crap by the end of the day?" I retorted, I couldn't possibly move all that stuff.

Scott paused then said, "Just leave the heavy things for tomorrow. I'm supposed to get some boys to help with the large furniture tomorrow morning."

"Well that's still a ton of stuff," I eyed the pile of boxes doubtfully.

"Just put away as much as you can Holly, okay?"

I got a brilliant idea just then, "sure thing Prescott."

He eyed me for a second and added, "don't try going slow, I'll check in periodically," he then turned on his heel and walked off. I just stared after him, How could he possibly know what I was thinking? He was just starting to be a cool step-dad but now he just went and ruined it.

"Well, alright Mr. Prescott Adin Miller ," I mumbled to myself, "I'll just hate you forever now... ha-ha, your initials spell out Pam. What are you," I started to rip open the closest box, "a-a non-stick cooking spray? Or are you just a girl?" I continued to mumble insults about Scott while taking out, one by one, each plate, bowl and cup in the box.

"Probably doesn't even know how to spell his name. Ha-ha." I giggled at my joke as I started putting away the eating utensils. Fork by fork, spoon by spoon, knife by-

"Holly?" I heard Scott ask.

I growled and grabbed the rest of the knives, then dumped them into the drawer. Why did we have to move all the way to Washington? We could have moved to Nevada and accomplish the same task, minus the jet-lag. By the time I was finished with the box it was 4 o'clock but it felt like seven to me. So I went over to the fridge and grabbed an apple (mom stocked it once we got here at about one) and walked around into the family room. Scott was piling the few remaining boxes into a corner.

"So, what time are theses helpers coming over?" I asked Scott.

"Well, I was told they will be coming around nine or nine thirty. They won't be staying long, so you and Skyler will have to help out once they leave."

I sighed and figured I could get Sky to carry most of the stuff, he is a boy after all. Despite the fact that he sometimes steals my jeans, no joke. "Alright, can I go up to my room now? I put all the kitchen stuff away."

"You did?"

I nodded

"Great. Go on up. I'll call you down for dinner, which is going to be pizza, in a couple of hours."

"But its seven at home, we should be eating dinner now actually."

"It is really only after four, if you haven't checked a clock since you started all your work," He glanced at me and my glare and amended, "How about I call them in an hour?"

"Sounds good. I'll be in my room then."

******************

I actually liked my new room. It had this cool little nook in the far corner and it had a window that looked out into our side yard. You could just barely see the blue siding of our neighbors house through the thick trees. I was going to see if I could get a window seat that would sit right under the window. I know it would be a cool place to sit and think.

I busied myself by hanging as many of my clothes in my closet and shoved the rest into drawers of the only bureau Scott and Sky managed to get into my room. Just as I was done my mom walked in with a basket on her hip.

"Here you go honey."

"Ooh," I said sarcastically, "what is it?"

"Its the sheets for you bed," she said smiling.

"Will you help me?"

"Sure."

My mom and I spread out the sheets on the bed, she went to the foot of the bed, grabbed the end of the sheets and gave them a snap so they would float down into place.

"Mom, why couldn't we have moved somewhere closer to home?" I asked as I tucked the corners of the sheets under the bed.

"I already told you Holly. We're all getting a fresh start, a clean slate."

"But I don't _need_ a clean slate. There probably isn't even any sports teams here because of the constant rain."

"I'm sure they have indoor sports, like volleyball."

"But I'm not that good at volleyball, I like to play soccer."

"Holly, you are good at any sport, you know that. I'm sure you will be able to adjust to things just fine."

"But-"

"I don't wanna hear anymore buts Holly."

"Pizzas here!" Scott yelled from downstairs

"I'll see you down in a minute Holly. Could you please get me a piece of pizza before Scott and Skyler eat it all?"

"Sure thing mom." When I was going down the stairs into the dining room, I could see the pizza boy walk across the porch. He had light brown hair and nicely tanned skin. I couldn't tell anything else about him because he had just gotten into his car, and driven off. One thing was for sure, he was cute, kinda even hot. Maybe I'll get to see him in school, if he even goes to the same school. As I walked past the pizza box to get two plates I saw that both Scott and Sky were already on their second piece. I grabbed one for mom and two for me.

"Skyler, Holly," Scott looked at us in turn, "you'll be starting school this Monday at the high school."

"The only stinkin' high school in this town," Skyler retorted.

"Hey now," Scott gave Skyler a look of displeasement, "You both will be starting as sophomores, and will have to go to the office to get your schedules and anything else they deem necessary."

"I'll be driving you for your first day," mom said while reaching for her plate with pizza, "but you will have to either walk back home or get a ride with a friend."

I looked toward Skyler, who was looking sullen, knowing he'll be walking home. Hopefully I'll meet someone with a car, hopefully a cute boy. I smiled inwardly, knowing that if I didn't I could get my permit and license here in only seven months.

After dinner I went back up to my room. I pulled my desk chair over to the corner window and spent the rest of the night pondering my new life in La Push.


	3. Helpers

**A/N: Thanks goes out to the people who reviewed. I was super happy to see them in my in-box!**

**I may not own Twilight but I do own Holly, Skyler, Scott and all the other characters that I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Helpers

When I woke up there was a lot of light that was streaming in through the windows. It felt like there was a bright flashlight being pointed at my face. I looked out one of the windows to see the a rare cloudless sky. I checked the clock on my bedside table and it showed that it was almost nine o'clock.

"I guess I'll be having a late morning run then," I sighed under my breath. Back home I would try every day to go for a short run to see the world wake up and the sun rise. I have a ton of photos on my cell of pretty sunrises that I have seen on all of my runs. Then remembering what Scott had said yesterday I double checked the clock. 8:53 AM it read. Damn it! I completely forgot the helpers we were going to be getting.

I raced out of bed for a comb knowing I would have no time for a shower. I ran the brush through my hair quickly and tied it up in a messy bun. I then studied my self in the little mirror that sat atop my bureau. There were a few strands of my mahogany colored hair that hung loose of my bun and nicely framed my light skinned face. My bun wasn't as messy as I wanted so I pulled at a few hairs to get it right. I then went over to my closet and pulled out a plain gray long-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I got changed and shoved my feet into pair of my black Converse. It was just after nine when I got into the kitchen to see Sky finishing a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Mr. Sulk," I said as I crossed the kitchen to get a bowl, spoon and a box of my favorite cereal, Lucky Charms.

"Why do you have to keep calling me that?" Sky slammed down his bowl after drinking the milk from it.

"Jeez Sky, chill out." I poured myself some cereal and milk and started eating. I eyed Sky noting that something was different about him.

"Its hard to chill out when you have moved away from your girlfriend and all of your friends when you didn't even want to. Then you get stuck moving everything into the new house, when you have a completely capable evil step-sister who could do it. Or was I mistaken when I heard you were on the girls lacrosse team?"

"Sorry Skyler. I didn't know you were PMSing."

Skyler threw his hands down on the counter, making a hard bang run through the room. He gripped the edges of the counter down so hard his knuckles turned white. I flinched away from him then noticed what was different about him. With the way he was gripping the counter you could totally tell he had some muscles on him.

"Since when did you get muscles?" I asked, being completely random so he would chill down.

Skyler looked at me in surprise, "What did you just say?"

"When did you end up getting those muscles? You were always a scrawny kid."

A confused expression crossed his face, he then spoke, "are you feeling okay?" He glanced at his arms, "it could be because of lifting all the boxes filled with dad and Michelle's crap." He raised his arms in a muscle pose, "think I could pick up any chicks with 'em?"

I rolled my eyes at him and cleaned my bowl in the sink. Skyler was definitely PMSing, his mood swings were a sure sign of it.

"Whats going on down here?" My mom asked.

"Nothing bad is going on," Skyler answered, "just got a little angry, is all."

Mom turned to me for a more trustworthy answer.

"Its true. He just got a little too angry about something I said."

"Okay," mom said, deciding that since no one was dead things were fine, "well Scott is outside talking to the helpers, you two could go outside and say hello if you would like. It probably won't take too long to move our stuff because my, they are pretty big boys. We'll probably save some money because they wont take forever dragging the things up from the basement."

"Okay, whatever," Sky mumbled. He may not care about big muscled men, but I did. I walked through the family room to find a window with a good view of the said 'big boys'. I peeked through the window next to the front door, and it was beautiful what I saw out there in my driveway. Prescott was talking to the hunk in the middle. He seemed to be the oldest of the three, with short black hair, russet skin and deep-set eyes. The other two were standing just behind Hunk #1 and on either side of him.

Scott gestured towards the house and Hunk #1 nodded. He made a gesture with his hand that said, "after you". Scott then led all three of them toward the left side of the house to the back where there was a door that led to the basement. Hunk #3 paused his long stride to look towards the front of the house. His eyes swept from right to left, over the window where I was now just blatantly standing in the middle of, and stopped. He gave a small smile to me and continued walking with the others.

I felt my face burn with a blush that I am sure he saw. Oh jeez, now how am I supposed to go out there now? That boy would probably smile at me in greeting and I'll blush again. But I did really want to meet them. So I could call them by name and not by Hunk one, two and three.

I started to turn away, deciding to go up to my room and daydream. Later, would I only help moving stuff once those boys were gone. Just then Skyler closed his hand around my arm and said, "I think we should go meet those boys." He started pulling me toward the front door.

"No Sky, no, I don't wanna go see them."

"Oh, I'm sure they are very nice boys." Once he got the front door open I started to try to pull my arm out of Sky's grip. He continued to drag me down the stairs of the porch and I futilely tried to get away from Skyler. He dragged me around the corner of the house and I started to panic.

"Come on Skyler, let me go."

"Now, now. We should at least say hello to them."

It looked like Skyler was using his new found muscles to practically drag me and my ignored protests over to the doors of the basement. With his right hand securely locked around my wrist he yanked the door open with his left. He began to drag me down the steps but I gave one last protest, "At least let go of my arm so it doesn't look like you dragged me down here."

He paused, his hand inches away from the door that will lead to my death, by embarrassment.

"Alright Holly," Skyler threw open the door and shoved me in ahead of him.

"Hey!" I turned to Skyler and smacked him on the arm. Instead of yelling at me or hitting me he just smiled a small smile. I turned to see all the hunks looking at me, along with Scott, who was starting to walk towards me and Skyler.

"Hey dad, we thought we could come down and help you out," Skyler lied.

The hunk closest to me, #2, cracked a smile. Could he tell that I hadn't willingly come down here? I ran a hand across my temple and into my hair, trying to casually tell if I had sweat on my forehead. Nope, nothing was there. I looked over to Scott as he introduced me and Skyler to the boys, "this is my son, Skyler, and this is my step-daughter, Holly."

Hunk #1 nodded in greeting, "I'm Sam Uley, this is Paul, and that's Jared." Paul waved hello as Sam said his name and so did Jared, he was the one who saw me in the window.

"So," Paul spoke, "did you choose to come down to watch us or actually help?"

I had to think for a second to come up with a response, "I came down to see if you guys needed any help."

"I think we are gonna be good on our own," Jared commented.

I smiled, "that's cool with me." I then left all the boys to have fun moving furniture.

*******

From the window in my room I sat and watched Sam, Paul and Jared help haul furniture from the basement and into the house. I was pleased with the fact that nothing could fit through the door that was inside the house. When I saw Jared and Paul emerge with my bureau I shot up from my chair. Knowing they will be coming into my room I moved the chair from under the window, over to my desk. I went over to my bedside table and snatched a book from underneath it, then flopped onto my bed and cracked open the book. Before I was able to finish the first sentence at the top of the page, Paul backed into the room with Jared holding the other end of the bureau. They gently put it down not too far from the door.

"Don't worry about us Holly," Paul huffed, "we wouldn't want you to break a sweat."

"Yeah," Jared agreed, "we wouldn't want you to miss a second of reading one of," he took a closer look at the book I was holding, "Kate Brian's books."

Paul sat down in my desk chair causing it to creak, I stiffened in anticipation of it breaking. Surprisingly it held his massive frame.

Jared saw me eying Paul and the chair, "I know, a guy of that size should not be able to fit into a chair that small."

"What are you calling me fat?"

"No, he is calling you huge," I told Paul, smiling.

He snorted, "compared to you, Holly, anyone would be considered huge."

"I'm not short! I'm five five. Compared to you two anyone would be considered short. What are you seven feet tall?"

Jared laughed at my joke, Paul just said, "well, we're just tall for our age. I bet you're just jealous and just wish you were as tall as us."

"Not likely," I replied. "How old are you guys anyway."

"Sixteen," Paul answered.

"What?" that couldn't be true, "you do not look like you're sixteen."

"Fact is that we are teenagers, and we go to the high school here. I guess we'll be seeing you there." Jared walked out of the room and Paul unfolded himself from the chair, "later Holly."

I put aside my book and hopped off the bed. I saw Scott and Sam walk by my door and heard them walk down the steps and out the front door. They all piled into Sam's truck and drove off down the road. I smiled after them. Tomorrow, for my first school-day in La Push, I'll be meeting two very hot boys. For once I couldn't wait for school.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone is wondering Michelle is Holly's mom. And hunk 1 was Sam, 2 Paul and 3 Jared.**


	4. School

**A/N: I decided to put this up now instead of Friday in spirit of the holidays, so there may be some typos. And this may be the longest chapter I will write, because this took me _forever_ to write and edit. _Ten pages _in open office! There is also a bit of language, a little warning. Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

Chapter 3: School

I definitely made sure I had enough time to get ready for school Monday. I picked out my nicest outfit that would be compatible with the rainy weather. It was a pair of dark blue straight legged jeans with a thin white long-sleeved shirt under a light purple tokidoki t-shirt.

I scarfed down my cereal while Skyler was pushing the bits of cereal around at the bottom of his bowl. Because of my fast speeds I was all set to go off to my first day of school in La Push, ten minutes early. So I decided to call my best friend forever, Tina.

"Whoever this is, do you realize it is during class? You are actually lucky I decided to have a little bathroom break during-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tina. I completely forgot about the time difference," I interjected Tina's tirade.

"Holly? Oh my god, I'm such an idiot for not checking caller id! How have you been? Why haven't you called me? Has anything interesting happened?"

"I've been doing okay so far, and I'm sorry I haven't called. But things have gotten significantly better than okay, because yesterday I met three very hot boys. Two of them are going to the same school as me."

"Seriously?" Tina whispered, awed. "Tell me more! Please?"

"Well the two who are going to school with me, their names are Paul and Jared. The other one's name is Sam but I think he is married."

"Well maybe you can hook either one of those two, Paul and Jared you said?"

"Yup," I answered, popping the 'p'.

"I'll wish you luck on your fishing because I have to go to class, but you are so going to tell me everything about what happened today. Okay?"

"Sure thing Tina, later."

"Later," Tina squealed before hanging up.

Mom came trotting down the stairs with her bag and screeched, "Skyler! Clean up your bowl and grab your stuff for school!"

I followed mom to the car with Skyler dragging his feet behind me. I hopped in the front, next to mom, who had haphazardly thrown her bags in the back seat. Skyler had to shove her bags over so he could sit in the middle seat, the only one that kept him farthest away from mom and me.

"Don't forget that you have to go into the office to get you schedule and things. I'll be dropping you off in front of it, so you just walk right on in, okay?"

"Alright mom."

"You make sure Skyler gets his things too."

I heard Skyler inhale a breath to mouth off to my mom so I spoke quickly, "I will. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

Mom pulled into the school and stopped in front of the office building.

"Hope you guys have a good first day, good luck!"

"And now since you said that, its going to be a shitty day," Skyler mumbled, loud enough for mom to hear.

"Thanks mom. Bye," I said as a nicer parting.

Mom pulled away as I walked over to Skyler, "there is no need for you to be that mean Skyler."

"Whatever," Skyler replied.

I opened the door to the building. There was a hallway to my right that was lined with lockers. On my left was the office with a large window on the inside, you could see two women that were working at separate desks. I walked inside with Skyler right behind me and one of the women looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Hi, I'm Holly Ottomas and this is Skyler Miller. We just moved here," I wasn't sure if I should say anything else so she could recognize who we were.

"Ah, okay. One moment," she rolled over to the other end of the desk in her chair. She grabbed a few sheets of paper in a tray and laid them up onto the counter in front of us.

"This is your schedule, Holly and you will have to have all your teachers sign this sheet and hand it in here at the end of the day," the woman handed me two sheets of paper and held out another pair of sheets for Sky.

"You must do the same as your sister, have all your teachers sign that sheet there, at the bottom, so we know you went to all your classes."

"Alright," he said.

"Good, I'll be seeing you two at the end of the day then."

We both left the office with our papers, I said goodbye to Sky and left his side to see if I could find the locker that was listed below my schedule. It's number was 157. I walked through the hall that was lined with lockers. I noted that the numbers were steadily increasing, so I must be heading in the right direction. I turned left with the hall and continued walking through the halls that were filling with teenagers. I reached the end of the hall, confused, the last locker number was 100. Where were the others? I was still staring at locker 100 when I heard a voice behind me, "is there something special about my locker?"

I turned to see Jared with a questioning look on his face.

"No. Its just that I can't find my locker and yours has the largest number in the hall," I flashed my schedule to show the number, "I have locker 157." He reached for my schedule and I let him take it. He examined it for a second and spoke, "we have art together, and I'll show you the way to your locker." He pushed open the door at the end of the hall and walked outside.

"There actually aren't 321 rooms at this school, that would mean there would have to be a thousand kids, and that most definitely isn't true. The first digit to the room number is for which building it is in one, two or three. The second digit is the floor."

"But there is only one floor," I said looking back towards the building containing the office.

"For building one and two. Building three has two floors," Jared gestured toward a large building on the left of the little quad we were walking through.

"And the last digit?"

He smiled and said, "the room." Jared opened the door to what I assumed was building two, "let me say you have a very good locker spot. This building holds the most classes."

We came to the end of the last locker bay and Jared held his hands out to one of the lockers, locker 157, "here it is. Think you can find your way to your first class?"

"Yeah, I think I can. Thanks for the tour," I held out my hand for my schedule, which he was still holding.

"No problem Holly," he handed over my schedule, "I'm here to help." He turned and walked back down the hall, out the door we came in. I sighed happily and tried the locker combination, luckily it worked. Since I had no books I just shut the locker door. Just then a bell rang and students started to disperse, off to classes. I double checked the room number listed for my first class and headed off to building one.

Spanish class passed without incident. The teacher signed the sheet given to me by the office and gave me a book for the class. I chose my own seat and took notes throughout the class.

Second period was Geometry. Back at my old school I loved math class, I would learn the equations once and always remember how to solve them. Here things won't be so sweet. When I came into class and handed the teacher the sheet he gave me a sour look. It was like I had given him a tremendous task to do. He grabbed a pen from a cup full of pencils, pens and highlighters, but before he signed it he said, "my name is Mr. Collins and you are to only call me by that name, understand?"

"Yes Mr. Collins," I replied.

"Good. Now introduce yourself to the class."

I turned away from the grumpy man and toward the class, "Hi my name is Holly Ottomas, and I moved here all the way from Delaware."

Mr. Collins held up the sheet that now held his messy signature, "don't sit in the last row," he sensed my hesitation and spoke, "sit in that last seat there, next to Mr. Black."

A boy in the second to last row raised his hand and pointed to the seat on his right. I headed straight towards it and sat down.

The boy who had pointed me to my seat turned toward me, "I'm Jacob and I'd like to formally introduce you to Mr. Killins class," he flashed a smile.

Mr. Collins came over with the largest textbook I had ever seen.

"This will be your textbook for the rest of the year, don't lose it."

As Mr. Collins walked over to his desk I whispered, "Is he always this cranky?"

"No," Jacob answered, "It's just the beginning of the school year. He gets better towards the end."

"Good."

The class wasn't that bad, but I knew I wouldn't like math as much as I once had. Not with Mr. Collins' outstanding enthusiasm for the class. By the end of math class I decided to ask Jacob something.

Once the bell finally rang I asked, "why do you call him that?"

"Mr. Killins?" he responded.

"Um, yeah. What does it mean, or stand for?"

"He tends to kill everything," he looked over to me and continued, "He kills all the fun we could possibly have and kills our chances at getting good grades."

"Hes that bad?"

"He just never bothers to explain anything more than once. So you have gym next with Miss. Raff?"

"Yes," I made it sound like a question but Jacob didn't seem to notice.

"You might be able to find her in her office right there." Jacob pointed to an open door. The sign beside it read, Athletic Office. "If she's not in there," Jacob continued, "try your locker room." He then walked off into the boys' locker room.

I walked over to the open door of the athletic office. There was a man sitting on the left and a woman sitting in the opposite side of the room, behind her desk. They both looked up to me standing in the doorway.

"Do you need something honey?" The woman asked.

"Yes. I'm a new student here and I-"

"Alright then. Give me the paper. Hey Don," Miss. Raff looked around me to look at the man, "could you please get the box of locks?"

The man got up, grabbed a box and put it next to Miss. Raff. "I'll be in the Gymnasium," he said and walked out.

Miss. Raff handed me the sheet, signed and continued, "go on into the locker room and choose any one of the lockers that has a number greater than forty. Then come back here to tell me your locker number. You don't have to do anything for today but make sure you bring some gym clothes, including a sweatshirt and some deodorant. Alright?"

"Got it."

"Good, now go find a locker."

I left the office and pushed through the locker-room door. Most of the girls inside were almost done with changing. Looking at the lockers I saw the difference between the ones numbered 1-40 and 41 - 80. The lower numbered lockers were really small, they were just big enough to put a backpack in. The lockers with high numbers were significantly bigger. I picked one out of the twelve remaining large lockers. With its number repeating in my head, 61, I walked into the athletic office, told Miss. Raff the number and headed for the Gym.

Miss. Raff followed behind me and asked, "do you play any sports?"

"Yeah, soccer. But I don't see how you can have a team with the near constant rain."

"Yes, we don't have a soccer team, but come to me in my office if you want to join any of our other teams," Miss. Raff left me standing beside some bleachers and went to the middle of the basketball court.

"Class, we have two new students joining us, Holly and Skyler."

I looked around the gym more closely, trying to see where Skyler was. After my second sweep of the room I finally saw Skyler, waving to me from the upper-most bleacher. I climbed up the bleachers to the top row and strode over to Skyler.

"Let me see your schedule Skyler, I want to know how many hours a day I will have to endure your presence."

"No need to get your panties tied in a knot Holly," Skyler pulled his schedule from a folder in his backpack.

"Fuck you Skyler," I snatched the paper from him as he laughed at me. I scanned down the list of classes he was taking, remembering my schedule in my head. Luckily Skyler was stupid and had some freshmen classes, so I only had two classes classes with him. Gym and Biology, which was next. I groaned and slumped into the bleacher.

"Aww, come on Holly. Do we have some more classes together? Hmm. Is it algebra one, during sixth period?" Skyler pulled his schedule from my hands.

"Of course not you dum-dum, I'm not stupid like you."

"But are you as strong as me?" He said in a dramatic tone while slowly raising his arms, flexing. Apparently he was trying to show off the muscles that _I_ had brought to his attention.

"I can still kick your but at any sport. It doesn't matter how much muscle you have."

Skyler continued to talk in a dramatic voice, kind of like that guy who narrates the previews for movies, "but I know your weakness, and it is what those puny teenagers are playing down there, basketball-l-l-l-," he continued to drag out the word 'basketball' until I interrupted.

"That may be true but I can still kick your butt."

"Alright," Skyler said, his voice normal again, "lets see it,"

"What are you talking about?"

He stood up on the bleacher, "I'm saying that if you can kick my butt, lets see it."

"Are you serious? I thought you of all people would love not being able to participate in gym, with an _actual_ excuse."

"I'm completely serious. I wanna see this 'kicking' of my butt," Skyler put air-quotes around the word kick and he had a small smile on his face.

"I will, tomorrow. I'm going to enjoy my one and only break from gym."

"Are you chicken Holly? Never thought of you as one, 'fraid your gonna loose?" Skyler taunted.

"No, and don't start with that. I'm gonna kick your butt tomorrow, just you wait." I stood up and jumped all the way to the ground, landing loudly. I walked over to Mrs. Raff and Mr. Liller and said, "make sure me and Skyler are on different teams. I wanna be able to kick his butt up and down the court tomorrow."

Mr. Liller smiled and said, "okay then." He pulled out a pen, crossed out and wrote something down with it, "sometimes its good to put rivaling siblings on different teams, gets the rest of the players to participate a bit more."

"Thanks," I said. I turned to watch the court and look at the other students. Jared and Paul were in the class too, along with other kids who seemed to be around my age. It could be that it was the entire sophomore class. A few minutes before class ended Mr. Liller ran onto the court and caught the ball mid-pass. He announced that the team with the blue pinnies had kicked enough butt and it was time to go get changed.

I waited outside the gym doors till the bell rang and headed off to biology, trying to ignore Skyler who was talking to me. When I passed through the door of the biology room I paused, three of the four walls were lined with tanks. The tanks either contained various plants or animals, like turtles or frogs. One held this weird pink salamander thing.

The teacher came over and introduced himself, "Hello I'm Mr. Smith and you two will have to be partners till the end of the quarter."

My face fell as Mr. Smith reached for Skyler's paper. I was gonna have to be Skyler's lab partner? What kind of world is this? Once Mr. Smith signed the paper he took mine.

"Do we really have to be lab partners?"

"Yes you do Holly. You don't have to work with him for classwork and such, just labs. You two will sit at the lab bench in the back on the left."

Skyler walked over to the lab bench and I prepared myself to endure the whole class sitting next to him. Once we were both seated Mr. Smith came over with two textbooks in his hands. I stuffed mine into my backpack, and watched the class file in through the door. I recognized almost all the kids in the class from gym.

I hopped out of my seat when the bell rang and headed straight to my next class, which was study hall. I did most of the homework that I was given and put away my heavy textbooks into my locker.

When I walked into my sixth period classroom the teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Liller and signed my paper. "We have assigned seating in this class. You will be sitting next to Alivia. Alivia will you please raise your hand?"

A tanned girl with wavy black hair raised her hand enthusiastically. I waked over to sit in the desk Mrs. Liller had pointed to.

"Hello, my name is Alivia, like Olivia but with an 'a'. Your name is Holly, right?"

"Yeah, and how do you know my name?"

"Miss. Raff announced it during gym class. It was our whole grade, just fifty four people."

"Wow. I was just starting to guess that it was the sophomore class."

"Did you know that other kid, Skyler?"

"Yeah, unfortunately he is my step-brother," I said with a sigh.

"Really? Well thank god your not blood related." I laughed outright and Alivia joined in. Alivia was about to say something when Mrs. Liller called the class to order and told us all the we were to do a worksheet. She distributed the papers from the front of the classroom and we started to get to work.

"What is the date?" Alivia questioned to no one in particular.

"The thirteenth," I said, "of September, its a Monday and-"

"Thanks Holly," Alivia interrupted, smiling.

"No problem Alivia."

After a moment Alivia asked, "are you planning on sitting with anyone at lunch?"

I thought briefly of Jared and Paul then said, "no. When is lunch anyway?"

"We have third lunch, so not for a while. Each lunch is about twenty-two minutes long," Alivia explained, "then we have a mini study-hall that fills in what would be fourth lunch."

"Oh, okay, so we've got," I looked up to the analog clock on the wall next to the door, "ugh, fifty-five minutes." I slumped in my chair realizing my aching stomach would have to wait so long for food.

Alivia laughed at me and said, "you'll get used to it soon enough."

"Not soon enough for my stomach," I told her causing another laugh. The teacher looked up from her desk, looking at the two of us, we looked away from each other and started working again. When the bell _finally_ rang for our lunch, I grabbed my wallet from my bag and walked with Alivia to the cafeteria.

"So are Mrs. Liller and Mr. Liller together?" I questioned.

"Yeah. There is also Mr. and Mrs. Collins, he's one of the math teachers and she is the art teacher."

"Mr. Killins?" It was strange to picture such a grumpy man with a wife.

Alivia laughed, "I see you've met him."

"Yes," I replied.

We both walked through the open doors of the cafeteria and into the lunch line. I grabbed some food, paid, and followed behind Alivia to a table with three people already seated at it. Alivia sat next to the only girl sitting there, and I took a spot next to Alivia.

"Everyone this is Holly. Holly this is everyone."

The girl sitting on the other side of Alivia spoke, "I'm Nikki, I'm fifteen but I'll be sixteen the nineteenth!"

"Her name is really Nichole," Alivia added, "and we have the same birthday."

"They're practically twins," one of the boys said. I looked over to him, then noticed I have seen him before.

"Hey! You were our pizza guy," I blurted.

"Yes, I was most likely. At least I'm able to get a job, unlike some other people," the boy looked over to the blond sitting next to him.

The blond just said, "whatever," he sounded almost exactly like Skyler. Same unenthusiastic tone and everything.

"Why aren't you boys introducing yourselves? Jeez, Mr. Lazy over there is William, Will for short and this is Grahm," Alivia said.

We all ate our lunches and chatted, mostly about me. Nikki had asked some questions about Sky. I guess she's interested in him. I'd have to make sure she knows what she is getting into. Once lunch was over we all headed back to class. I spent our mini study-hall finishing our homework, and receiving a weighty textbook from Mrs. Liller.

7th period passed without any problems. There was no Sky to worry about, and I received a book that we were reading in class. I was really growing tired of getting so many books, there were enough sitting in my locker as is.

Once class was over I was happy that it was an elective, which means no required books, yay! When I walked into the room I studied Mr. Killins' wife. She seemed like a nice woman. Mrs. Collins was middle aged and had her long brown hair in a braid that ran down her back. I walked up to her and handed her the sheet that had one blank line for her to fill.

"Alright Holly, you've got some catching up to do but I'll start you out." I followed Mrs. Collins to the back of the room thinking that you only had to catch up in academic classes. Guess I was wrong about that, completely wrong. Mrs. Collins made a large folder out of one giant sheet of card stock. She told me I could sit anywhere I like as long as I work. I saw Jared and noted there were some empty seats around him. I chose one that was across from him.

"I thought art was supposed to be fun," Jared looked up at me from his drawing, "but apparently it isn't, because I have make up work to do," I said the last few words in a mocking tone of the teacher's.

Jared smiled and said, "apparently not. How much work do you have to make up?"

"_Everything_ you've done so far, that's three assignments. How is that even possible? It's only been two weeks since the school year started."

"Well the color wheel was easy for me. I'm not sure you can handle it though," He said with a smirk. My hand twitched, having an urge to smack it off.

"Ooo, insulting my intelligence are ya'?" I laughed and continued, "Yeah, I think that may be the hardest, right next to drawing circles," I picked up the sheet that explained the circle assignment, "I mean, anyone can draw a stinkin' circle."

"Except for a four year old," Jared added.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement, still studying the assignment sheet.

"I bet you'll get most of it done by the end of the period."

*******

Jared was right, I got two of the three assignments finished and handed in, still wet with paint.

"So," Jared said, cleaning up his area of the table, "you got a ride home?"

"No, I wasn't able to get one," I silently kicked myself for not asking Grahm, "are you offering?"

"Sure, I'll drive you for today."

"Thanks," I said, grabbing my bag and heading out the classroom door.

"I drive with Paul. So I'll drop you off first so you don't have to deal long with him."

"Alright, sounds good. Just let me grab my books from my locker and stop by the office." Jared followed me to my locker and to the office where I asked if my step-brother had already been there. They told me they had so I followed Jared to his car. Paul was waiting in the bed of the truck, standing and leaning against the cab. Thinking, I wondered how Paul could have known about me getting a ride with him. I've stuck with Jared since the end of 8th period, he wouldn't have been able to tell him.

"Hey, Holly. Thanks for taking my seat." Paul spoke in such a monotone voice that I wasn't sure if he was serious or joking.

"Sorry Paul," I said.

He turned around and sat down in the bed of the truck, "just don't let it happen again. I don't particularly like sitting on cold metal."

"Oh, you'll live Paul," Jared said. Paul grunted in response as Jared pulled the truck from the parking lot. It was only about a five minute drive to my house, I didn't see Sky anywhere on the road there. Jared pulled alongside the curb and I hopped out of the truck and dragged out my bag filled with my books. Paul jumped from the back of the truck then got into the cab, where I was just recently sitting. I waved goodbye as Jared pulled away and off down the road.

I headed up the steps to the porch and went inside the house. Mom wasn't home yet, probably interviewing for a job or something. I grabbed a bottle of water and went up to my room, ready to tackle the rest of my homework.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing Holly's 8th period art class. I just kept imagining Jared drawing with a pencil in his massive hands. ^^ . Or it could have been the fact that it was past ten. I dunno, hope you laughed when you read it.**


	5. Basketball and Boys

**A/N: Kudos goes out to two of my friends Calli and Maddi. I try to make this as true as this could be and they helped me out with questions that I had.**

**I do not own Twilight. **

**And this is actually two days later after her first day, so its the fifteenth in Holly's world.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Basketball and Boys

I had spent a good hour and a half on the phone with Tina telling her all about my first day of school in La Push. She squealed when I told her about Jared, Grahm and Paul. Tina said I should ask one of them out, I told her I'll be only asking Grahm out, he didn't tower over me like the other two.

We do get along really well, Grahm and I. The next day at lunch we talked for most of the time. At the beginning, Nikki had asked more questions about Sky, adding to my suspicions of a crush. Afterwards I asked Alivia about Nikki crushing on Sky and she confirmed my guess. Apparently Nikki is still trying to gather up the courage to ask him out.

I couldn't wait for today; for another chance to connect with Grahm during lunch.

Skyler and I walked to school in silence. He had his headphones wedged inside his ears and I could hear a faint roar of guitars from them. They were quite easily ignored when I thought about Grahm and lunch.

I met Alivia and Nikki in building three, where there was a nice large open area. It was a popular hangout spot before classes started, groups of kids chilling against the walls and others standing in small circles chatting. I sat against the wall and crossed my legs.

"So, Holly," I looked over to Nikki, sitting on my left, "I think I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask him out after school."

"Nikki you know I advise against this. Sky is so stupid, your wa-ay to smart for him," This was about the fourth time I've told her this, but she always responds in the same way.

"But your his sister, I mean step-sister, of course you hate him."

I sighed in frustration and checked my cell phone for the time, it would be two minutes till the first bell.

"Well, I wish you luck then Nikki," I told her.

She gave me a smile, "thanks. I think you should ask Grahm out."

"I don't know," I replied.

"Oh come on, he likes you," Alivia said.

"I wouldn't want to ask him out if he doesn't like me, and besides," I uncrossed and recrossed my legs, "the concept of a girl asking a guy out is a little weird to me."

"No most guys would like girls who have the guts to ask them out. I remember something about that, a study or survey. Almost half of them said that they would like a girl to ask them out, and not just leaving it to them to be the ones asking."

"Maybe in awhile. I've only known him for three days."

"Okay, and once you ask him out maybe we could go on a double date," Nikki mused.

"Now that's stretching your luck," I laughed, "I do not want to spend any more time with Sky than that is needed."

I scanned around the area and saw Jacob talking to his friends. I think their names were Quil and Embry, I'd only heard their names in passing during gym class, so I wasn't exactly sure. There was a group of freshmen girls who had formed a near perfect circle in front of us. It was actually quite funny when that happened. A group of friends would create their own little bubble, no one would be able to pass their self constructed walls. The bell rang, signaling the start of classes, and that near-perfect circle broke apart. We all got up off the floor and headed out of the building, a light rain falling on our heads.

I went to my first class with Mrs. Anders. I was starting to like Spanish more because she was such a good teacher.

*******

When I arrived in Geometry class I saw that from up close Jacob looked tired. His head was drooped and about ready to fall flat on his desk.

"Hey Jacob, you okay?"

He looked up at me with tired eyes, "oh I'm fine, just tired."

"Studying all night for today's test?"

Jacob smiled a little, "no. I was up helping Charlie Swan, the police chief of Forks, look for his daughter, she's one of my friends. So I'm glad were going to have a group test today. If he doesn't assign partners, will you be mine? I still don't get the problems."

"Sure thing. Did you find her?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, Sam Uley ended up finding her, lost in the woods," Jacob frowned a little when he said Sam's name. That was odd, Sam seemed like a cool guy to me.

"Good."

"Alright class," Mr. Collins announced, "You all will be taking the rare, group test today. I will let you pick your partners, and your fate," with that Mr. Collins handed out the tests, and all the students started to pair up. Jacob slid his desk over to mine so that they were only a couple inches apart.

"I'm so glad you're my partner, you're really good at math," Jacob said, looking at the test Mr. Collins had given him.

"Well you have to make sure you understand it and have the same answers as me, Mr. Collins could choose either of our tests to grade," I put my name at the top of the test, "so how do you want to do this? Wanna do the whole test then go over it, or by each problem?"

"How about by each page. Once we finish one side, we go over it then start on the next side."

"Okay, and make sure you ask me if you get stuck."

"Alright. Lets pass this test," Jacob said with mock enthusiasm before starting on the test.

Our system worked pretty well. We were able to finish and go over the test by the end of class. We were actually the first group to hand in our tests. Mr. Collins was surprised by this, and he eyed the papers doubtfully as I handed them in. He probably thought we rushed through it and failed.

*****

I couldn't wait for gym class to start, as I sat on the low bleachers with some of the boys. I ended up making three shots yesterday on Skyler's team and one of them was a three pointer. When the ball had swished through the net my whole team and the observing teams cheered. Today I wanted to kick Skyler's team's butt again, this time even harder.

Paul walked into the gym and sat next to me, "so we gonna kick some more butt today?"

"Sure thing," I said with a big smile on my face, "do you remember who we're facing today?"

"Uhh, I think its team three, and five. If the rain lightens up we may play on the court outside."

The rest of the kids filed into the gym and Mr. Liller walked out in front of the bleachers. "Today, due to the very light rain we will be having two teams play outside. So you may all want to put on a sweatshirt because you will all be playing outside at least once." After everybody returned back with a sweatshirt or jacket Mr. Liller announced which teams would be playing and where. Skyler's team would be playing outside and my team was playing inside against team three.

Paul, our self designated team captain, assigned me to pair up against one of the guy's on the opposing team. I was a little intimidated by him, he isn't as scrawny as Skyler is. Paul had told me I could take him, but as I eyed Embry, I started to wonder what Paul had based his logic on. It could be that he was in fact the weakest guy on the team or that Paul had just assumed that if I could beat my annoying ass brother, I could beat this guy.

As we took our spots on the court Embry saw me lining up with him. He shot a look to Paul, knowing what Paul had done. His face turned angry and looked toward center court where Mr. Liller was ready to throw jump ball.

The game got intense for me really quickly, Embry was actually good. Not as good as the other boys on his team, but I had to work a little harder to keep up with him.

I had managed to score four points mid-game. It was looking like it was smart of Paul to put me with Embry. The only thing that made him a formidable opponent was his speed, otherwise my basketball skills were greater than his. Our team managed to steal the ball and ran it down the court. The boy's on the other team caught up and we lost our chance at an easy shot. The boys passed the ball back and forth then passed it to me. I dribbled to back and took the shot. Embry jumped up to block the shot, and he sadly did divert the ball from its perfect arc into the basket, right into my face.

I said the first thing that came into my head, "oww, that fucking _hurt!_"

The game indefinitely stopped at my loud exclamation, Miss. Raff ran over to me as I went to my knees clutching my face. She didn't bother to correct my language knowing it was a knee jerk reaction.

"Holly, are you alright?" she got down on one knee as my teammates closed around us.

"No, not really. My nose hurts a lot," I mumbled from underneath my hands.

"Let me see," Miss. Raff removed my left hand from my face and took a look at my throbbing nose. "It looks alright, nothing broken," she reached out an examining hand. I jerked away not wanting her to touch it. I stood up from my somewhat fetal position and glared at Embry who was looking sorry.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office to an ice pack?" Miss. Raff asked.

"Yes. Can Alivia come with me? I don't really know where the nurse's office is."

"Sure, Alivia?" Miss. Raff rested a hand on my shoulder and guided me over to the bleachers, "will you please take Holly over to the nurse?"

"Of course Miss. Raff," Alivia said taking off her red pinnie and coming over to my side, "lets go Holly." Alivia led me out of the gym and out the door of the building.

"So where is the nurse's office?"

"Building two. You know, you are a really intense athlete. I would have cried if that had happened to me."

"Well, it did hurt like hell," my nose was starting to feel a little better. I removed my hand from my face to hold the door open to the second building.

"Yeah, we all heard that," Alivia said with a smile.

"You think I'll get in trouble for that?"

"No. You'll be fine." Alivia led me to the end of the hall, by the boys and girls' bathrooms. She opened the door and called out for one of the nurses.

One came scurrying out from a back room, "now what has happened here?"

"She got hit in the face by a basketball," Alivia answered for me.

"Oh my, you need an ice pack honey?"

"Yes please," I said.

The nurse turned and went back into the room she came out of. She returned with a blue ice pack inside a plastic covering.

"Here you go, make sure to return this back by the end of the day, if not by the time your done with it."

"Okay," I answered. I left the nurse's office behind Alivia. We walked back to gym and I sat on the bench till my teams next game. I went easy, not wanting to get injured again. We beat them, but not as much as I wanted to. At the end of class I was waiting for the bell when Embry came up beside me.

"Are you okay Holly?" Embry asked quietly.

"I'm feeling better, no thanks to you."

"I'm so sorry Holly, I didn't mean to do that."

"I know you didn't mean to hit me in the face with the basketball Embry. I do know that, but I'm still pissed at you." The bell then rang, cutting off what Embry was going to say. I walked straight off to Biology class, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

*******

No other class was as eventful as gym. Biology was as annoying as hell, having to deal with Skyler during the lab. My study hall was as boring as ever. World civilizations went by quickly, leading into lunch with Grahm. When he saw me with the ice pack he asked what had happened. I told him I got hit in the face by a basketball.

"Ooo, that must have hurt," Grahm reached out and gently touched my nose, "you kick the person's butt?"

I smiled up at him going to say I wish I had, but Alivia answered him, "No, but she did swear her head off."

Grahm laughed shortly and laid his arm on the back of my chair. I smiled even wider and leaned into his side. He most definitely likes me, I thought, he has to like me! He wouldn't put his arm around me if he didn't, and he was so gentle when he touched my nose. If he doesn't ask me out by the end of next week, I will.

The rest of lunch was bliss with Grahm's arm wrapped around my shoulder. At the end of lunch he kept his arm around me as he asked, "can I give you a ride home after school?" When I didn't immediately answer he added, "so you don't have to walk home with your injury."

It wasn't that bad of an injury and that was a weak reason but I took it, "I'd love that Grahm, Thanks." I smiled and gave him a quick one armed hug before heading into Mrs. Liller's room.

Through the rest of class I couldn't wait till the end of the day, until I realized that I didn't know what Grahm's car looked like. I turned to Alivia, with only a few more minutes of our study hall left.

"Hey, do you know what Grahm's car looks like?"

"No, not really. The only thing that I remember is that its blue."

"Okay, well thanks."

"Oh, I remember," Alivia snapped her fingers in recognition.

I leaned towards her wanting to know what it was, "yeah?"

"I remember," she said enthusiastically, "his car..."

"Yeah," I prompted.

"It... it has... it has four wheels," a huge smile spread across her face at the joke.

"Thanks Alivia," I said sarcastically, "that definitely narrows it down." I smiled in spite of myself.

"Sorry," she giggled, "but you should have seen your face."

"Oh yeah? Did it look like this?" I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed my backpack as the bell rang.

*****

By the end of art class I had decided to walk home, or at least act like it as I left class. I wasn't going to bother waiting at the front door, I didn't want to look like an idiot. My idea flew out the window when I saw Grahm leaning against the wall right next to the door of the art room.

"Hey Holly."

"Hey Grahm," I said.

"Ready to go?" He asked getting off the wall.

"I just have to drop the ice pack off at the nurse's office."

"Okay lets go."

We silently walked over to the nurse's office, I had a smile plastered on my face all the way there. I handed off the ice pack to the nurse who had given it to me. Grahm and I then walked over to the school parking lot.

"So what type of car do you have?" I most definitely was going to remember something else about his car other than the color.

"It's a 2004 Chevrolet trailblazer. May I assume that you don't care for anymore information about my car, say, the type of engine?"

"Yes, but at least I know the model that it is."

"You're right about that. Some girls don't recognize the symbol of the maker," he unlocked the doors to his blue trailblazer, I am going to remember that, and hopped into the driver's seat. I sat in the passenger seat and placed my bag at my feet.

"So, do you remember where I live?"

"I think I do, its a small town. Correct me if I do something wrong," Grahm pulled out of the lot and headed in the right direction down the street.

"So, you got anything planned for the weekend?" Grahm asked.

"Nothing fun. I'm just planning on doing some homework and getting caught up in classes."

"Well, if you can manage to tear yourself away from your studies, I would love it if you could come with me and the gang to the beach."

The gang? He must mean Alivia, Nikki, and Will. Alivia or Nikki must have told Grahm to do it, or else they would have asked me already. I smiled, happy they were my friends, "I would love to go. Is the weather supposed to be nice?"

"Not that bad. There is supposed to be a light rain with a chance of sun."

"Is that what the weatherman had said? No, I bet he said with a bit of rays."

Grahm laughed, "yeah he did say that, the ray thing," he slowed the car and pulled into my driveway. "See you tomorrow Holly," he said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back and said, "can't wait." I got out of the car and walked up the steps onto the porch, not looking back. I heard Grahm pull out of the driveway as I unlocked the door and went inside the house. I sighed a giant happy sigh and dumped my backpack into one of the dining room chairs. I grabbed a snack and lounged on the couch watching TV, needing a break before I started my god awful homework.

I heard the front door open and shut behind me, yippee Skyler was home.

"Hey Holly," I could hear a smile in his voice. I guess Nikki did ask him out, oh why did she have to have a crush on him? "I met one of your friends today," I kept my eyes on the TV as he walked over to the lay-z-boy right next to me, "she invited me to the beach this weekend." I felt my face twitch in anger but kept my composure, just staring at the TV, ignoring him. "I told her I'd love to go."

With those seven words being spoken by my step-brother, I completely lost it.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"I said I'm going to be joining -"

"You totally suck Skyler!" I leaped off the couch and threw the remote directly at his face. He reached up and smacked it away, laughing. I grabbed my backpack from its chair on my way to the stairs, I stormed up them and stomped into my room. I slammed the door and threw myself onto my bed.

Why do step-brothers have to be so evil? I was really looking forward to this weekend. It would have been so cool to go out with Grahm, now it wont because Skyler will be there. I reached for one of my pillows and screamed my frustrations into it. Hopefully things wont be too horrible, hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: You know what would be wonderful? A review! So could you please send me a bit of wonderfulness to me and write a review? Did you like it, love it, hate it?**


	6. Rematch

**A/N: This will be the last time I will write a basketball scene, I'm getting a little tired of it and I'm always a bit worried I screwed up somehow. Apologies if I have. My new editor should help me from having any, obviously, but I wish to thank her for helping me out. My little editor-in-chief ^^, she calls herself that even though she is my only editor. Hope you all had a great new year! Forgot to add that in the last chapter. So ending my long authors note, here is my disclaimer:**

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rematch

Today is my rematch, it's Friday and I'm feelin' good. I was playing Embry's team and I was gonna kill him, metaphorically speaking. It wasn't very hard to pump myself up for gym. I just kept saying, you're gonna get to kick Embry's but today, over and over.

My team beat the first team we played, giving us a spot in the semi-finals. Our match against Embry's team was for funsies, but I was taking it seriously. The rest of the team knew that, especially the other two girls on my team. They knew that if their little butts weren't moving on the court that they will get yelled at by me. So with two nervous girls and myself pumped, we took the court.

Jump ball, we got it; first basket, score us; second basket, made by me!

"Bam!" I yelled after making my second, and our team's fourth basket, bringing our score from seven to nine. The girls on my team were really making an effort, Danielle had dribbled the ball up court and passed it to one of the guys, Ellie had actually stolen the ball from the other team.

I was starting to get drenched with sweat; I could feel a layer start to form on my forehead and arms. I laid off a little bit, seeing if I could prevent any more sweat forming. But just then Embry took the opening I gave him and stole the ball and scored on us. I restarted the chant I used to get pumped up but modified it a little, you're gonna kick Embry's butt, you're gonna kick Embry's butt. I charged him and he lost his handle on the ball, I snatched it and passed it to Paul who passed it to another of the guys who passed it back to me. I ran up to the hoop and shot it. The ball went straight in and Mr. Liller called the end of the game.

"Yeah!" I was so happy, I kicked Embry's butt. He just got the payback I've been waiting to give him, a big butt whoopin' by a girl. "Yeah. Now we're gonna kick team number two's butt!"

We all moved onto the other court where team number two was taking some shots at one of the hoops.

"Great job Danielle," I complimented, "you too Ellie. Try to keep it up for the next game."

"Okay. You know you're really good. Did you use to play?" Ellie asked.

"Thanks, and no, I just play for fun. You know, the occasional game on the driveway against my stupid step-brother."

"Well, you're really good for a girl," Danielle added and I smiled. I would have thought they hated me after I have made them work so hard. Apparently not because they smiled back and turned to face me as I studied the other team while Miss. Raff walked over to our court to start our game. Jacob was on the team, along with Quil. Two of the three girls seemed like they were good. Compared to the prissy girls they had more size and one had real muscle on her, probably an athlete. I decided to take the athlete and told Danielle and Ellie, "Make sure you cover Lilly, I'll take the muscle one." I was still kinda iffy on some names, hopefully they would get who I meant. They both exchanged a look and Danielle nodded to me, claiming Lilly.

Miss. Raff had made it to mid-court and threw up the jump ball, starting the game. Ellie and Danielle did well once again, especially Danielle. We were able to win the game by two points bringing us to the finals of our class championship. We would be playing Jared's team Monday, first game.

*****

I got to my World Civ. Class as fast as I could, wanting to ask Alivia about the weekend beach getaway. I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her about it yet but she wasn't in class when I arrived so I sat in my assigned seat and waited. Alivia walked in shortly after and calmly walked over to her seat, unknowing of the coming storm that was me.

"So, Alivia," She looked over at me, "would you like to tell me about our weekend trip to the beach?" I said this calmly, knowing I'll snap at her after the answer. She should have warned me about Nikki inviting Skyler.

"Grahm asked? Good. So did you agree to go?"

"Yes I did, but this was before I knew _Skyler_ was going."

"What?" Alivia's eyes went wide, throwing me for a loop.

"Didn't you plan this?"

"We just got Grahm to ask you out to the beach. I never told her to tell Sky, and she never told me she was gonna ask him to go with us."

"Really?" I whispered, Mrs. Liller had called the class to order but I wanted to know more.

"Yes. We just talked to Grahm and told him to ask you to go with us."

"Oh, okay," now I knew who to really blame for my potentially awful weekend.

"Don't completely kill her, she's just crushing on him. I'm sure this is gonna blow over after awhile."

"It better," I threatened, putting my full attention onto Mrs. Liller.

*****

After I left the lunch line I made a beeline to Nikki. I sat down right next to her and I faintly heard Alivia trotting over to the table, catching up.

"So Nikki, did Skyler say yes to joining us at the beach?" I spat.

"Well, um... uh, yeah," Nikki said quietly.

"You could have told me you were going to invite him to a place where I was going to be. You know I hate him!"

"Maybe you can learn not to hate him."

"No, I don't think I could. He's so annoying."

"I'm sorry Holly, I'll make sure to tell you next time, okay?" Nikki said trying to get out of trouble and on my good side.

"You better," I said.

Nikki didn't say much else to me the rest of lunch. If she did say something it didn't have anything to do with Skyler or our weekend trip.

After lunch was over I asked Alivia about the driving arrangements.

"Grahm is gonna pick you and Skyler up, then Will. My mom is gonna drive me and Nikki. Sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't want to spend anymore time with him than needed. That's why I snapped at Nikki, he's been really annoying this past week."

Alivia nodded, "Yeah, I have an older sister, she's in college now, but sometimes she could be so mean to me. What did Skyler end up doing to get you so pissed off at him?"

"Well the worst is when he basically dragged me to see our helpers; they helped move the stuff the movers just threw into the basement and they were really hot guys. I didn't want to talk to them because I worried I would act like an idiot or something."

"What happened?" Alivia asked intrigued.

"Well. I, kinda got to know them, names and stuff. But it was still horrible for him to do that," I sped up at the end, not really wanting to admit it was a good thing, but still wanting to tell the truth.

Alivia smiled, "Well hopefully he won't be so annoying this weekend."

"Yeah that's what I thought when he had told me he was going. What time do you think Grahm will be over?" I said, trying to steer the subject away from Skyler.

"We're supposed to meet up at the beach at twelve. My guess would be eleven-thirty. We're gonna have lunch first then swim and do whatever."

"Sounds cool."

*****

In English class we were reading Oedipus. Mr. Hegland is making us read it aloud and things are going slow. Everyone is tripping up on the weird words. Some of us are going slow on purpose. Through our super special student bond, Ellie was able to tell us all that Mr. Hegland was getting frustrated. He would now tell us at the start of class to not worry about the pronunciation of words, so things may go quicker. If a student did pause in the reading Mr. Hegland would finish the rest of the line. Because of our efforts we were apparently falling behind the other class. We were all happy to hear this, hoping that after today he would just assign reading for homework, then not do it, all going to Sparknotes instead.

*****

"Alright class, you will all read the next twenty-seven pages for homework," Mr. Hegland announced, as the bell rang saving one kid who was reading a long paragraph. All the kids left the class happily and headed off to their eight period class. I speed walked through the rain to building three and got to class on time. I sat in my usual seat across from Jared and pulled back my hood.

"Is it a bit rainy out there?" Jared asked. One thing I've learned about Jared is that he is a jokester.

"Yeah, a little bit," I responded with a smile.

I was all caught up with the class now, making a single line drawing. We had to draw ten different items without having the one line cross over itself. It wasn't that difficult, just time consuming. Along with others I would have to bring it home with me if I didn't get it finished during class

*****

I was going to have to bring my continuous line drawing home with me in the rain. Mrs. Collins gave me a plastic bag to put it in because it wouldn't fit in my backpack without being crumpled. I was still worried about my hard work being ruined, so I walked as quick as I could home without running. I didn't see Skyler anywhere on the road home, so I was happy I didn't have to deal with him. If he was I bet he would have made fun of me for caring so much about a stupid assignment.

Passing through the open front door I found Skyler lounging in the family room. He was flipping through the channels so fast you could hear only one word at a time.

"Hey Sky, shouldn't you get started on your homework?"

"Shouldn't you?" He said glaring at the TV.

"Ugh, its a wonder why you don't have good grades," I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. "Did Nikki tell you what time our ride was coming over?"

"Yeah, eleven-twenty. Why? Boyfriend not tell you?"

"No. We got a little preoccupied."

"Oh really?" Skyler lifted one of his eyebrows at me.

"Yes," I lied. As I left the kitchen a smirk appeared on Sky's face. I took the stairs two at a time and headed into my room. I threw myself and my backpack onto my bed hard enough to bounce. I laughed at myself as I rolled over onto my back and pulled out my cellphone and called Tina.

"Hey Holly!" She answered cheerily.

"Hey Tina."

"Something interesting happen in school today?"

"Yeah, I kicked Embry's ass in gym class."

There was laughter on the other end of the line before she said, "It was about time, my little athlete."

I grinned into the phone, "Thanks Tina."

"Well you were our star girl athlete."

"I most definitely am here, its such a tiny school."

"Yes, I know, you've told me before. There is less than 200 kids at the school."

"Yeah, that's a tenth of the size of our school."

"Alright, alright, lets move onto another subject. Are there any updates on Grahm?"

"Well, he's gonna pick me up at eleven-twenty tomorrow."

"Cool. Hey, maybe you can throw Sky out of the car on the way there."

I laughed at her, "Yeah, but I'm planning on sitting in the front seat next to Grahm."

"Well that sounds good. I don't think I would want you to do that, even if he made you really pissed."

"It would have to depend on what he did. Well, I'm gonna start on my homework. Call ya later Tina."

"Later Holly, Love ya!"

I hung up and kicked off my shoes. I reached for my backpack and slowly pulled out my notebooks that held the dreaded papers assigned by my teachers.

* * *

**A/N: This was more of a filler, Holly just needed her rematch.  
**


	7. Wake Ups and Beach Time

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed! **

**No need for a disclaimer this chapter, I own all of it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wake Ups and Beach Time

Waking up this Saturday I couldn't wait until my trip to the beach. I quickly turned off my alarm, as to not wake anyone else up so early on a Saturday. Sky would most definitely take a swipe at my head for waking him up at six-thirty in the morning.

I threw on my long running shorts along with another pair for good measure because I was now living in the cold and rainy Washington. I pulled on a purple long-sleeved shirt, grabbed my iPod from its dock and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. I made myself a banana, one yummy Special K chocolatey pretzel granola bar and a few gulps of orange juice. I chose a nice black fleece from the coat-stand to keep me warm and headed out the front doors with my key in hand. I relocked the door and slipped the key between my iPod and it's blue case.

I didn't bother to bring my cellphone with me because I was just planning on finding a good route to run today. But I most certainly felt naked without it, starting down our street. Walking down the small slope of the road I tried to remember where one of the trails met the road. I had spent some time last night researching trails that I could run. I had found one that met the road not too far from the house.

After not seeing the trailhead for a few minutes I picked up my pace to a jog. I kept my eyes glued to the side of the road so I wouldn't run past it. Then, about fifty feet ahead of me I finally saw it, a little blue marker stuck to the trunk of a tree. I ran right into the trail, keeping an eye out for anything that could trip me.

My fast paced song by Scooter started to play into my headphones as the trail lead me around a cluster of large trees. I started to run even faster, my mood picking up, like it always did when the song played. I knew I shouldn't run so fast in a forest I've never been to before, not knowing anything besides the fact that it ran through the woods. As the chorus started to play I ignored the little voice in my head and continued running to the song.

_How do you do_

_Uh, huh_

_I thought why not_

_Na na, Na na_

_Just me and you and then we can_

_Na na, Na na_

_Just like before and you will say_

_Na na, Na na_

_Please give me more and you_

The website with the trail information had listed the blue trail as 5.6 miles full loop. I didn't want to run that much in the rain so I figured I would run two miles in then turn around and head back home. Then there was also the difference of running on a trail rather than pavement. It wasn't flat and paved with only a stray kids toy to worry about. The trail had little ditches and the occasional cluster of rocks, at my fast pace I could end up hurting myself if I tripped over them, which was something that wasn't far-fetched. After Scooter finished playing and faded into Caramelldansen, I slowed down then came to a stop in the middle of the trail. I pulled out my headphones and listened to the woods around me.

I could still faintly hear the music from my headphones, so I turned down the volume to hear only the woods. No sound came, I could only hear the dripping of rain on the leaves above me, I didn't hear any animals, no rustling of the trees or of a bush. Nothing. Thinking, I figured the silence was probably due to a large predator in the area. I worried about what it was and what I could possibly do to defend myself if it decided to attack me, which was nothing. With that thought in my head I ran all the way back home, nearly tripping over a rock in my wake. I paused outside the front door, trying to calm my breathing down. I pulled out my key and slowly opened the door, stealing another moment to relax. No one was up yet so I pulled off my fleece and headed upstairs. I grabbed some random clothes from my room and headed into the bathroom to shower. I let the warm water run over my face and body for a moment before starting to wash up. I shampooed, conditioned and cleaned up with my energizing citrus body-wash.

Feeling squeaky clean I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I put on the clothes that I had grabbed then went downstairs to the kitchen with my wet towel in hand. I opened the door to the basement and threw my towel down the stairs, telling myself I'll put it away after I have had a real breakfast. That real breakfast was two full bowls of lucky charms. I just love lucky charms, they're magically delicious! I cleaned up my bowl, popped it into the dishwasher and headed down into the basement. I grabbed my towel on the way down and placed it next to the washer and dryer then headed back upstairs with quite a few hours to kill. 3 Hours and fifty minutes to be exact.

I killed some time by watching some TV. During which I heard Prescott get up and take a shower. He came down the stairs, hair still slightly wet, just as I turned off the TV as Mike Rowe started to tell me to send in a dirty job for his show.

"Morning Holly."

"Morning Scott. Where ya headed?" I asked, noting the keys he held in his hand.

"I'm gonna head into the center of town, have a good look around. Then I'm gonna head over to the closest Home Depot."

"Cool, have fun."

"Bye, have a nice day at the beach," Scott headed out the front door and I turned to stare at the blank TV.

Now how to kill the rest of the morning? Mom had just walked into the kitchen to brew some coffee. I never really liked coffee, I was more of a Monster kind of girl. Sky was still in bed. I felt like giving him another hour before I woke him up. I decided on surfing the internet, so I headed upstairs into the spare room/study. I logged onto MySpace and chatted with Tina and my other Delaware friends.

It was 9:45 when I realized I had forgotten about Skyler. I told my friends online that I would be right back, and that I was going to wake Sky up.

I went over to his room and listened in at the door, he was still sound asleep. I silently went down into the kitchen where mom was sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper. I went over to the cabinet that held our pots and pans and grabbed two large pots.

"Holly, what are you doing?" Mom asked.

"Waking Sky up."

She glanced at digital clock on the oven and said, "Don't hurt him alright?"

"Sure thing," I said. Mom wasn't freaking out because this wasn't the first time I've woken Sky up when he was sleeping in late. I haven't used the pots method in a while so I thought they would be a good choice for his first wake up call in La Push.

I quietly opened the door to Sky's room to see him lying face down in his pillow. I tiptoed over to the side of his bed. Slowly, I raised my hands, each one holding a pot, and aligned them so they would hit each other perfectly. I pulled back my arms as far as they could go, then swung them together. **B**_a__**m**_!

Skyler yelled and jerked around in the bed to face upright. I was laughing my head off.

"Holly I'm gonna hurt you."

I shook my head and backed up to the door. "Good morning Sky. I think you've gotten enough rest today."

Sky groaned in response and threw one of his pillows at me. It hit me in my stomach and I laughed again. He growled and started to lift himself from his messy bed. I took off running down the hall and down the stairs. Mom was looking up from the paper as I skidded into the kitchen.

"Is he up?" She asked.

"Yeah," I breathed and put away the pots back into the cabinet.

As I closed the cabinet door Sky stomped into the kitchen. "Why do you let her do that to me Michelle?"

"Because you have already had enough sleep for today and tomorrow," mom said with a smile.

I giggled at her joke, "Yeah."

"Well you both suck," Sky complained grabbing the opened milk carton from the fridge and drinking it straight from the container.

"Skyler, stop that!" Mom walked over to him and reached for the container.

"I'm just thirsty."

"Well, drink it from a cup," mom ordered .

Sky held onto the milk and grabbed a box of cereal from one of the cabinets. Mom followed him around the kitchen with her eyes, as he gathered a bowl and a spoon. I left the kitchen and went back up to the study. As I chatted I told them all about how I woke up Sky. When I heard him come down the hall into his room I logged off MySpace and headed over to his room. Sky was digging through his closet as I knocked on the doorframe.

He turned and glared at me, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you to be good today and not be an annoying butt-head."

"Oh really?" Sky took a step toward me, "What are you gonna do wake me up with pots and pans again? I'll be ready and to take them out of your hands and hit you in the head with them," he took another long step froward. Looking at Sky you could see he was going through a growth spurt, he was nearly a head taller than me now. I hesitated in leaning against the doorframe, Sky had never been a scary older step-brother - just annoying. But with him looming so tall next to me and with his muscles seen in the din of the room, I felt a bud of fear grow in me. He still stood a few steps away from me, glaring form behind his black hair that covered half his face. I took a half step back and a smirk grew on his face. He jerked his body forward and I fled from his room. His laugh followed me too my room and I shut my door firmly behind me and leaned against it.

Oh no, I've gone and done it. I've handed the power of our brother-sister relationship to Skyler by running out of his room, afraid of him. I slid down the door to the floor and put my chin on my knees. Who knows what Skyler will do with that power, he'll probably start harassing me nonstop now. I looked over to my alarm clock sitting beside my bed, it showed that it was ten forty-five. I got up from the floor and walked over to my bureau. I pulled out a two piece bathing suit and my short length board shorts. I put them on before I pulled on a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. I grabbed a towel, water and a pack of Pop-Tarts and put them into my beach bag that I had used a ton in Delaware.

With five minutes until Grahm came I slowly chewed on a plain granola bar. My mood was slightly cheered by thoughts of Grahm and being able to spend spend some time with him, but only slightly. My thoughts were still dominated by Skyler and how he could completely ruin my life from now on.

Skyler came down the stairs saying, "Ride's here."

I clutched my bag as he passed me and hurried to throw away the wrapper of the granola bar. Coming up to Grahm's car I saw Skyler sitting in the spot behind the passenger seat.

I climbed into the car and tried to put a nice happy smile on my face. "Hi Grahm."

"Ready to go to the beach?"

"Sure thing."

Grahm pulled off down the street towards Will's house. Staring off through the windshield I hoped that the weather, and Skyler, would be nice.

Will was waiting for us on the steps of his house. He jumped right into the car next to Skyler. I started to feel a little weird with so many teenage boys in such close proximity of me. I shifted in my seat as Skyler introduced himself to Will.

"Hey I'm Skyler. And I'm not really her brother, I'm her step-."

"Cool, I'm Will."

My ride to the beach was spent by listening to Skyler, Will, and Grahm talking. I was so happy to see the trees on the side of the road fall out into sand and rocks. The sign at the front of the parking lot had stated the beach as first beach and to respect it by only taking pictures and leaving only footprints. Alivia and Nikki were walking over to where Grahm had parked the car, well Alivia was, Nikki was speed walking over to the car.

Nikki stopped when she was right next to Skyler. "Hey, you've finally made it Skyler."

"Its not like its my fault." Skyler laid his arm on her shoulders and added, "You can call me Sky, Nikki."

"Alright," Nikki beamed up at Skyler, "Well, lets head down to the beach." Skyler followed her down with his arm still slung over Nikki's shoulders.

With my bag over my shoulder I followed behind them with Grahm at my side. The beach wasn't like the ones at home, the sand was all wet, there were a lot of rocks and boulders, and the water was a dark, deep blue-gray. Granted, all the sand was wet from the rain and I could deal with a couple boulders scattered around the beach. But I have always pictured all beaches with the too hot tan sand and blue-green waters.

Skyler was already stripping down to face the dark waters, as was Nikki, Alivia and Will. It wasn't yet raining so the boys just tossed their shirts onto the cold sand and ran in. Alivia slowly waded in as Nikki picked Will and Skyler's shirts off the ground and put them on top of her bag.

"Are you gonna head in?" Grahm asked, seeing how I didn't de-clothe like the others.

"Its not cold?"

"No, it shouldn't be that bad." Grahm pulled off his shirt to reveal a flat stomach.

"Good, but weren't we supposed to eat lunch first?"

"Come on. We'll eat later."

"Alright," I said and pulled off my shirt and jeans.

"Board shorts?" Grahm said looking down at them with a look of hate in his eyes.

"What? It comes with dating a tom-boy. I like to wear board shorts and you're just gonna have to deal, 'kay?" I put one of my hands on my hips and raised one of my eyebrows, "You know you're not gonna get _any_where if you're gonna be like that."

"What would you say if I asked you out again, would I end up getting anywhere then?"

I smiled and said, "This Friday then." I took off down to the water and ran in. It felt like it was freezing cold, I dunked my self under the water and swam over to Alivia who had yet to put her head in.

"So Alivia, if my calculations are correct your birthday is tomorrow."

"Yup, its me and Nikki's sixteenth birthday. We're gonna have a joint party tomorrow at my house."

"What?" I said, putting on a fake shocked face, "You didn't even invite me?" I reached down into the water and splashed Alivia.

"Ah! I wont if you keep splashing me!" She squealed, raising her arms to cover her head. I stopped splashing her after a moment and Alivia glared at me.

"Alright, you're invited." She then began to splash me, starting a water fight. We both were laughing as we kept splashing each other. I started to hit the water faster while getting closer to her, then dove under the water. I sneakily swam up behind her as she started to stop her splashing. I jumped up out of the water, planted my cold hands onto her back and gave a small shove, she stumbled a bit, but didn't fall in.

She turned around to face me. "That was mean!"

"But you have to say it was very clever, wasn't it?" I said blowing water running from my hair onto my face. I grabbed an elastic from my wrist and put my hair up into a ponytail.

"Hey, can I have one of those?" Alivia said pointing to my wrist that held other elastics in varying colors.

"Sure," I pulled off a purple one and handed it to her, "early birthday present."

Alivia gave a small smile, "I'm sorry. Nikki was supposed to have told you, she was handling the invites. Guess she was too busy with Sky." Alivia looked toward Skyler and Nikki who were standing close together, either just talking or flirting.

"I guess its okay, I did just meet you and at least I found out now rather than Monday."

We swam back to shore to get dry and warm again and the rest of the gang joined us. After drying off we had our lunches. Skyler wolfed his sandwich down and mooched off of Nikki. He would say something funny, causing her to laugh and he would steal a chip from he bag. She didn't seem to notice, not until Skyler had taken a handfull during one of her laughing fits.

"Sky, are you taking my chips?" Nikki spoke with a mock accusatory voice.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Yes, I am, can I please have some more?"

"No, I bet you've had enough."

"Alright," he sighed and restarted their conversation.

"So," I turned to Grahm sitting beside me, "what do you like to do?"

"I'd like to get good grades so I can leave this dreaded town to a good college, but mostly I like to listen to music, hang out with friends and play basketball."

"Aww, come on, really? That's all so generic, totally unoriginal Grahm."

"Okay, I-"

"Skyler!" Nikki screamed. Grahm and I turned our heads to see Skyler holding Nikki's bag of chips above his head. He had tipped it so all the chips would fall straight into his mouth.

Grahm turned back to me and asked, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

Grahm got up from the ground and held out his hand for me. I reached up and grabbed it and he pulled me up off of my towel.

Starting to walk away I heard Nikki ask Skyler, "Haven't you had enough food?"

"No. I didn't eat it all though, you had some too."

Me and Grahm walked out of hearing range of the others so I didn't know how Nikki responded to his remark. I hoped she hit him. Grahm and I walked in silence for a bit until I spoke, "So what do you _really_ like to do for fun?"

"I like to play on my PlayStation," he replied.

"Cool, what kind of games do you like to play?" Our conversation went on from there, just like the ones we have during lunch; our talk easily flowing from one subject to another. We had talked and walked for some time, putting a great distance between us and the rest of the gang. I sat down on a log near the woods that fenced in the entire beach, Grahm sat down on my right and looked out over the dark water.

"I've had a great time today. I'm glad you decided to come." He shifted his position on the log, angling himself towards me.

"Yeah, I did too. It was good to have this nice, uninterrupted, talk with you," I said through a smile. "I guess we should be heading back, though I don't really want to"

Grahm gave a crooked smile back, "Me too."

I looked up at him and he looked at me. We were sitting fairly close to each other, so there was only a hands length distance between our faces. Was he gonna kiss me? He couldn't, I never kiss on a first date, and this wasn't even a date. Grahm lifted one of his hands to cup my left cheek. His hand cool and wet from the long and it felt weird against my skin. I was trying to think of something to do or say to stop him but still show that I wanted things to keep moving between us.

"Aaahhhh!" Someone yelled from beside up.

I jerked back from Grahm's hand, screamed one of those stupid girly screams and fell off the long we were sitting on. I landed on my side facing the ocean. I jerked up into a sitting position and saw Skyler standing at the edge of the forest, laughing his ass off.

"What are you doing here!?" I complained.

"I was sent over to get you guys to come back because were gonna be leaving soon. I just decided to have a little fun with it."

Grahm gave Skyler a glare before helping me off the ground, "Well I don't think that was necessary Skyler."

I glowered at Skyler before Grahm put his arm around me and led me and my sore side to the others. Skyler followed a dozen or so paces behind. We didn't talk at all on the way back. It didn't feel like an awkward silence to me, I was just stuck thinking about Skyler and how I was, in a way, glad he had interrupted Grahm and me. I just would have preferred to not get injured in the process. I wasn't the girl who kissed on the first date, I was cool with a peck on the cheek, but lip-to-lip was a no no. I wanted to know a guy was going out with me for me and not just because I looked good. With the way things were going for Grahm it looked like I wouldn't even allow any cheek kissing at all.

When we got back the boys took a short swim as us girls talked. Nikki told me how she was sorry that she forgot and told me the details of the party. Not that many people were going and because Nikki is an idiot I wasn't expected to bring a present on such short notice. Alivia called her mom to tell her to pick Nikki and Alivia up, while me and the rest of the gang piled into Grahm's car. Unlike on the ride to the beach I joined into the conversation. Grahm seemed happy about that, probably thinking his chances with me weren't completely ruined. He dropped Will off first then drove over to my house.

When we arrived at the house Grahm pulled into the driveway and said goodbye to Skyler.

"Later Grahm," Skyler said leaving the car and went into the house.

I grabbed my bag and told Grahm, "I'll see ya in school, bye."

He watched me as I got out and passed in front of his car to go inside the house. He didn't make any move to follow me, so I went straight inside. I headed into my room and decided to call Tina to get my mind off things.

"Hey Holly!"

"Hey Tina, how was your day?"

"As normal and boring as ever. Tomorrow I'm going to the mall with Sofia."

"Sounds cool, I'm gonna be going to one of my new friend's birthday party tomorrow. They said I didn't have to get them a present but I feel like I should, I just don't know what to get them."

There was a pause on the other end, ".. Are you serious?"

"What?" I started to think that maybe she could be offended by my new friends.

"You're telling _me_, that you have _no clue_ what to give to your new _friends_?"

"Uhh, yes. I don't have a clue what to get them."

"Why don't ya just reach through the phone and smack me. Am I _not_ the the obsessed friend who showed you how to make friendship bracelets? Was I _not_ the weirdo kid who had a maximum of twenty-five bracelets and anklets on year-round? Was I _not_ the person who gave you a kit _full_ of hemp and beads? "

"OH! That's a great idea! Thanks Tina."

"Yeah. Now aren't you glad that you learned how to make one?"

"Yes, most definitely my bracelet obsessed friend. Now I have a present to give them. I'm so glad I called you, I probably wouldn't have thought of that."

"I'll let you get started on them then, talk to ya on Monday."

"Bay Tina, Thanks." I hung up and got started on the bracelets. I spent the rest of the night finishing two different friendship bracelets for Alivia and Nikki. Going to bed with the bracelets finished, I started to replay the day in my head. My morning run, Skyler, the beach, Grahm and I, Skyler; and how today may have been too eventful for me.

* * *

**A/N: Sky's wake up was somewhat based off of one I have experienced. I just decided to switch out the cup full of water with two pots.**

**The next chapter will at least be posted next Saturday because next week are the editor-in-chief and my midterms/finals. I will hopefully not procrastinate and actually do the work, **_**then**_** write some more of this story. I'm really liking it. Do you? Please write a review with some feedback!**


	8. Party

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! * Super happy dance* Alright, hopefully you guys aren't getting tired of there being no hunks. I just don't want an instant friendship for Holly like there is instant coco. **

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter: 7 Party

This time on my morning run, I left my iPod at home. I wanted to be able to be to hear the woods and any possible predators that wanted to eat me. I'm not stupid like Skyler, I do watch Animal Planet. If an animal of prey was able to sense a predator, they would run for the hills. I was going to do the same; without my iPod I could hear if any animals of the La Push woods ran for cover. Nothing did come out and eat me though, there was always some creature rustling the trees.

I passed my time avoiding Skyler from the safety of my room. I couldn't wait to leave the house for Nikki and Alivia's party. Dressing for the party wasn't too difficult, I decided on a brown shirt with purple graphics on the front and back, along with a pair of blue jeans. With fifteen more minutes until mom drove me over I fooled around with my hair. I only ended up putting it up into one of those perfect ballerina buns before pulling my hair into a pony tail. At quarter to three I went downstairs, with my two bracelets in tow, to find mom. She was sitting in the lay-z-boy with her legs tucked under herself, reading a book.

"Hey Mom," I called out. There was a large delay before she looked up from the book. "You ready to go?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot." She grabbed her car keys from the key tray by the door, "Lets go."

I followed my mom out of the driveway and into her silver Honda Civic.

"I'm glad you have been able to make some friends so fast."

"Yeah, they're really nice," I commented.

"Hopefully Skyler will be able to make some good friends too."

I looked over to my mom whose hands were loosely gripping the steering wheel. "Well, he is dating Nikki."

She glanced over at me and said, "Really?"

"Yes."

"I just thought you had invited him to be with your friends."

I snorted at her stupidity, "No, Nikki just asked Skyler out."

Mom was silent for a second, then said, "Isn't she one of your new friends?"

"Yes, she is. But I know I would like her a lot more if she didn't go out with Skyler. I had told her not to, I told her he is an idiot, yet, she asked out my _evil_ step-brother."

"Now honey, you are obviously going to have to try harder to be nice to Skyler. He might join you with your friends and I don't want to hear about fights happening everywhere you go."

I sighed and looked out the window, not wanting out conversation about Skyler to continue on. Also I didn't want to admit that she was right and that there should be some sort of middle ground between us.

Mom pulled the car up to the front of Alivia's house and said, "Give me a call from your cell when you need a ride home."

I nodded, "Later Mom."

"Bye honey," she said as I got out of the car. She pulled away and I headed up the walkway to the front door. Just as I reached the door it swung open to reveal Nikki in a pair of bright pink converse, blue skinny jeans and a matching bright pink top.

"Hey Holly, you're here!" She guided me into a family room filled with a group of girls and guys. "You're the last person to arrive so now we can get started!"

The group of kids got up from the couches and loveseats to headed into the dining room where a bowl of chips, Cheetos and pretzels sat. I sat in a seat next to a girl in my Biology class. She was a nice girl, as far as I could tell from my spot in class.

"Hi, your Cady, right?" I asked.

"Yup, and you're the new girl Holly," she said.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"So where did you move from?"

"Delaware."

"Cool," she said with a smile on her face.

Conversation went on from there, I learned everybody's name if I didn't know it and a few minutes after we all sat down someone broke out the drinks. After Alivia filled her plastic cup she walked over to the table but didn't sit down.

"Alright friends here is the agenda for tonight. We can either eat cake now, then do presents, then games and stuff or do presents first."

"I want to do presents first," Nikki said.

"Sure."

"Alright," we all agreed.

"Cake later, gotta give me some time to digest those Cheetos," Will said leaning back into his chair.

Alivia smiled and turned to leave the dining room.

"Hold on," I said getting out of my chair, "my present would look completely stupid if I wrapped them or put them in a bag." I pulled out the two hemp bracelets I had made and walked around the table to where Nikki and Alivia were, "So, here are your presents. Red one is for you Nikki," I gave one over to her and held another out for Alivia, "and this one is for you."

"Oh my gosh, red! That's my favorite color. Thank you Holly." She jumped up from her seat and gave me a hug. "Can you put it on?"

"Sure," I said with a laugh. I tied the bracelet around Nikki's wrist and she gave me another hug.

"Thanks Holly, this was so nice of you," Alivia said.

"No problem, want me to tie yours on too?" I said gesturing to the brown hemp bracelet she held in her hand.

"Yeah," After I finished tying the bracelet around her wrist she went back over to the family room with Cady to get the presents. Alivia and Nikki then started to open presents and they were all really nice. As they both started to open their third presents I got up to go to the bathroom. I almost left before I realized I had no clue where it was. I turned to Alivia who was still digging through a bag full of tissue paper.

"Alivia, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"At the end of the hall." She said with her hand raised holding a small bottle of scented lotion.

"Okay." I walked out of the dining room and into the hall that started at the front door. I found the bathroom and did my business. As I was drying my hands after washing them I heard the doorbell ring.

I left the bathroom calling out, "I'll get it."

"Thanks Holly," Alivia called back.

I pulled open the front door to see Kim Connweller standing outside with her thin hair blowing in the slight wind.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi, come in," I left the door open for her and walked over into the dining room with Kim following behind me. I sat in my seat beside Cady as Nikki went over to Kim and gave her a small hug.

"I'm glad you could come Kim. Its a surprise you were able to detach yourself from Jared," Nikki said as she stepped away from the hug. Kim gave a sheepish smile and stuck both of her hands into her jacket pockets.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you since I started going out with Jared."

"We're glad you came Kim, take a seat." Alivia said, "We're gonna have cake in a little bit."

Kim nodded and walked over to the open seat next to me. She settled into the seat, unzipped her jacket and glanced around at everyone.

"So," Cady leaned forward in her chair to make eye contact as she asked, "how are things going with Jared?"

"Great," she smiled, "he's really an awesome guy. Things always seem so simple with him."

"He is a really cool guy," I added after a moment.

Kim nodded and reached for the bowl filled with pretzels. I glanced down at the plastic cup that was filled halfway with Pepsi and took a sip.

"So what class do you have with him, art?" Kim asked after popping one pretzel into her mouth.

"Yup, eighth period." I wasn't surprised that she knew about that. Of course he would have mentioned he had a class with the new girl. Kim nodded and popped another pretzel into her mouth.

"You have any classes with your brother besides gym?"

"I have Biology with him right after gym." I was a little annoyed because she had called him my brother but ignored it, not wanting to dislike Kim.

"Yeah," Cady added, "he drove Holly insane in our last lab. Some people were guessing that you were going to throw that acid in his face."

"Oh, I would never do that. But I wouldn't hesitate to push him down a flight of stairs." I took another sip of my drink with a smile on my face, imagining Sky tumbling over himself.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Kim asked.

"No. Broken bones can heal, dead skin cells can't."

"I see what you mean," Cady said.

Down on the other end of the table I could hear Will and one of the other guys start to argue that we should have cake now. Alivia agreed and Cady and a girl got up from their seats and went into the kitchen. Cady came back with plates, napkins and forks and the other girl held a white frosted cake with all the rainbow colored candles lit. The cake was placed between Nikki and Alivia. Someone dimmed the lights and we all started to sing 'Happy Birthday.' After they both blew out all the candles Alivia used a knife to cut the cake up into small pieces for us all to eat. It had three layers; the bottom one was chocolate, the middle a thin layer of frosting, and the top third vanilla. Some of us talked while we ate, I just enjoyed my piece of the cake.

Once we were all done with our cake we headed back into the family room after throwing away the used plates. Alivia walked over to one of the corners of the room and pulled out a dark green plastic tub. Cady, Kim and some of the others cheered while I looked at the bin wondering what could be in it to make everyone so excited.

"Yay. I haven't had a game night in forever," Kim said, bouncing in her spot beside me.

"Well were gonna be playing tonight so get ready for the intensity. What would you wanna play?" Alivia called to Kim from her spot beside the box.

"Lets play Scene It!" Cady said through a grin on her face.

"I'd like some good old fashion Jenga," Kim answered.

"How about we play Scene It first so we can get pumped up for Jenga?" Alivia asked everyone.

"Sounds cool to me," one of the guys commented.

Alivia pulled out the box to the game and set up the board on the coffee table in the middle of the room. It seemed slightly odd to me that they were so happy to play a little game. But I guess that's what happens when you are hanging out with people you've been friends with since first grade. While Alivia was pulling out all the pieces to the game the others were debating on how to split up our group of ten. One of the suggestions was splitting it down the middle, five vs five, or making it boys vs girls.

By the time Alivia popped the DVD into the player we had all decided on getting into two teams of two and two teams of three. I was playing with Cady and another girl who had picked our mini director clap-board game piece. The game started off slow then picked up in pace. Towards the end of the game, with our piece in third place , we were all jumping in our seats. I don't know why, but bouncing in your seat really seems to help jog your memory. Alivia, Nikki and Kim won the game and ordered the losing team to clean up while they put out the Jenga game.

Throughout our game of Jenga people started going home, after the third pickup we had a total of six people left. The tower ended up falling when the doorbell rang distracting the person who was going.

"Lets just watch a movie, I don't want people to leave during a game, it takes all the fun out of it," Nikki said with a small pout to her lips.

"Why don't you pick out a movie Nikki?" Cady Suggested.

"Oh, why did you have to say that?" Will protested. "You know as well as me what movie she was gonna pick."

"The Covenant!" Nikki yelled, holding the DVD in front of her face.

"The what?" Kim asked.

"You've never seen it?" Nikki said, Kim shook her head and Will sighed. "Well than we have to watch it!" Nikki kneeled by the DVD player and gently placed the DVD in. Will sighed again and pulled out his cellphone from his jeans pocket. He punched the keypad for a minute then returned it back to his pocket.

"Ride'll be here in five," he announced to the room.

"Aww, Will why do you have to be so mean?" Nikki complained.

"I'm not being mean Nikki. Its just that I've seen this movie so many times before."

I got up from my spot from the couch and headed into the dining room. I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket and dialed my newly memorized, home number.

"That's right Holly, get out while you can," Will called from his spot from the couch. I turned around and saw Will nodding seriously at me. I grinned. I had gotten to know Will a lot better today. He wasn't really all that lazy, he just detested school and the teachers. On the second ring mom picked up the phone.

"Ready for your pickup?" Mom asked.

"Yep."

"Alright, be there in ten," she said and hung up.

Eight minutes into the movie, that I admit was pretty good so far, the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch and headed to the door, knowing it was my mom because Will had already been picked up three minutes earlier. Alivia looked up from the TV as I started to walk out.

"Bye Holly! See you tomorrow."

"Bye Alivia, I had a great time. Bye Nikki," I said. Nikki didn't even look away from the TV screen as I called her name; she just nodded her head. I shook my head in wonder and left through the front door.

* * *

**Billy: Hey look Bob, Jenny and Calli are asleep.**

***Jenny snoring ontop of Calli who is snoring***

**Bob: Wow, guess they were really worn out by exams.**

**Billy: Yeah, we'll have to do the sign off ourselfs.**

**Rob: They look so cute while they sleep *strokes Calli's hair***

**Billy: Stop that! Allright everyone, Jenny will start posting chapters on her regular scheduele now, unless something comes up.**

**Bob: Yeah, like maybe she wants to see me play one of my games. *Spins bowl of paperclips on finger***


	9. Monday Math

**A/N: I'm so happy I'm done with exams. Thank yo****u to lilmaher, AranelEraisuithiel, and lol95 **** for being awesome reviewers! On with the story!**

**I do not own anything Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Monday Math

I. Hate. Mondays.

They always seem to suck. Mondays never turn out to be good days. Tina theorized that its a law of the universe, that all Mondays must be boring or just completely suck. So far today things were following that law. I nearly left the house in my pajama pants and I absolutely couldn't follow a word my Spanish teacher had said. Walking into math class, I knew things wouldn't be getting any better.

"I finished correcting your tests over the weekend," Mr. Collins said from behind his desk. He grabbed a stack of papers before rising from his seat. "There were varying results, and I'm not too happy about it." He started passing back our tests and some groans and sighs were heard around the room.

When Mr. Collins placed our tests on our desks he spoke quietly, "Very impressed, good job you two."

I looked down to my test to see a 'A' scrawled across the top, along with a smiley face. Wait, _a smiley face?_ I looked over to Jacob who had a grin on his face.

"He corrected _my_ test. We only got three problems wrong, that's amazing!"

"Why is there a smiley face?" I asked.

"Who cares? You are totally tutoring me from now on. Is today good for you?"

"Uhh, yeah. Right after school?"

"Sure. I'll meet you under the overhang between building two and three.

"Alright," I agreed.

We took notes the rest of the class on the new types of problems and Mr. Collins gave us a worksheet to do for homework.

Walking to gym I remembered our little 'championship' game was today and that we would be playing Jared's team. I walked into the locker room, got changed with the rest of the girls and walked into the gymnasium to find some of the guys playing Horse at one of the hoops. Once everybody had entered the gym from the locker rooms Mr. Liller called our team and Jared's team up to one of the courts.

"Okay guys and gals, lets see what a good game of b-ball looks like!" Mr. Liller raised his arm and tossed the jump ball.

*****

In the end we beat Jared's team by one point. We played a few more games for fun at one of the hoops, then eight minutes before class ended we all headed to the locker rooms. I got changed fast and had to wait in front of the gym until the bell rang. When Paul emerged from the boys' locker room he walked over to my side with Jared behind him.

"You, are _really_ good for a girl. If you were on my team all the time we could kick some serious ass." Paul said and Jared nodded from beside him.

"I'd be the ultimate dream team, total kick ass." Jared said

"Oh, I'm good for a _girl?_" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jared mimicked my movement and said, "You are a very good basketball player, boy or girl."

"That's better," I said with a smile. The bell then rang, ending our conversation and I headed to my next class.

*****

After the final bell rang I sat on the little half wall that lined one side of the overhang. I sat there for a couple minutes watching other people pass to go to building two then into building one.

"Hey Holly," Jacob came walking out of the building two doors and stopped at my spot on the wall.

"Hey Jacob. So, do you walk, have a car...?"

"I take the bus."

"Really? That's so cool, I don't live far enough away to get the bus."

"I guess you don't get a ride then, huh," he pushed off the half-wall and started walking. I hopped off and followed behind.

"Yeah, I don't. But I have already started studying for my permit, so I can get it on my birthday."

"When's that?" he said looking over at me.

"October 23rd."

"Not too far away then." Jacob held open the font doors to the school and I saw the yellow bus we would be taking.

"The short bus?" I lifted my eyebrows at him.

"We're not stupid, and you're going to be riding in it now too," Jacob defended, climbing onto the bus.

"Why can't they get one big bus?" I asked sitting in the seat across from him. He shook his head and patted the faded brown seat he was sitting on. I got up and sat beside him, settling my backpack on top of my legs.

"You never know when someone is gonna bring their friends. And to answer your question, they are gonna get a regular sized bus and keep this one too. Its so more kids don't have to walk in the rain."

The bus soon then started to roll out of the school parking lot, taking us down the road in the opposite direction of my house.

"Well by then I should have my own car." I commented.

"Doesn't your brother have a car?"

"No. He had gotten his permit in Delaware but now he has to get one for Washington before he can get his license," I smiled at Skyler's crappy luck.

"That stinks," Jacob commented as the bus stopped, letting three freshmen off.

"Yeah. He's going to the DMV this weekend."

"Were getting off this next stop," he said gesturing ahead to a red house on the right side of the road. The bus slowed and stopped short of Jacob's driveway. I got up out of the seat and walked onto the gravel driveway. Jacob walked onto the driveway and out in front of me. I followed behind him as he entered his unlocked house. Sitting in the living room was an older man with dark black eyes like Jacob.

"Hello Jacob," The man said, "Who do you have here?"

"Dad this is Holly. Holly, my father. She's gonna help me _ace_ math this year."

"Really? Well that sounds good to me. You two have fun now." Jacob's dad then turned his attention to the TV that was on a sports channel.

Jacob led me out of the family area and to the dining room. He sat down in one of the seats and gestured to the seat on his right. I took the seat and pulled out my notebook.

"Okay lets get started on the homework." I showed him how to do the first problem and let him do the next four. I corrected the two he got wrong and started the next problem for him. I let him finish the worksheet while I looked on before starting the worksheet myself.

*****

"Okay, I'm done," Jacob said twirling his pencil over his thumb, something he had done a few times while doing the worksheet. I reached for his worksheet and angled it towards myself, comparing his answers to the ones I have already done. I then heard the front door open and close.

"Hey Billy, is Jacob here?" A voice of a boy asked.

"Yeah, he's in the dining room," Jacob's dad answered.

"Thanks," another voice said.

"Jacob," the first voice called; I thought I recognized it from school somewhere. "Why weren't you out in the garage?"

I then heard footsteps come closer and turn the corner that separated us from the family area. I turned around in my seat to see Embry and Quill staring at me.

"What are you doing here?" Quill asked.

"Helping Jacob with math, " I said and turned back to the worksheet.

Embry walked around and sat in the seat across from me. "Why don't you tutor me? I'm worse than him in Mr. Collin's class."

"You're already in the stupid class Embry, you shouldn't need tutoring," Quill said sitting next to me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well," Quill said, "there is normal maths and honors maths-"

"- Which is really just the twenty smartest kids," Embry interrupted.

"You actually should have been in honors geometry, they just didn't have enough room," Jacob added.

"Anyway," Quil said, "we just call honors, smart and normal, stupid."

"Well that's a little demeaning," I said.

"Its just how we describe them," Quil said with a shrug and sat back into his chair.

I nodded and turned my attention back to Jacob's worksheet while Jacob, Embry and Quil started to talk about a car Jacob was building in his garage. Once I was done correcting the worksheet I checked my cellphone for the time. I had been here for nearly forty -five minutes. The boys were still talking about boy stuff when Embry noticed I was done.

"So?" He said looking at me.

"So?" I said back.

"So how did Jake do?"

"He did alright, nothing we couldn't fix."

"Yeah?" Quil said.

"Uhh, yeah," I said furrowing my forehead. "What are you guys, his parents?" Checking if I'll be good to him and everything?"

"No, were just good friends, and speaking of influences, why were you talking to Jared and Paul after gym class? You know, they are part of a gang," Quil said forwardly.

"Uhh, one, I wasn't talking about influences. Two they were just complimenting me on my b-ball skills and three I don't think they are in a gang. But it does look like it could be," I added, wondering why Quil brought it up. I did remember people looking at me wide-eyed when I left school with Jared and Paul that one day and after gym class today. "Do people think I'm joining them or something?"

"No, they are probably thinking you'll end up like Kim," Embry said.

"Kim? Whats wrong with Kim?" I said, confused.

"Well the basics of it is that after Jared came back from his two week vacation they got together. Kim became completely attached to him and has practically forgot all about her friends," Jacob said.

"And how do you know this?" I said trying to imply that he sounded like a gossip.

"Its a small school, Holly," Jacob said.

"Okay, well are you boys going to stay much longer, or should I come back another day?" I said looking at Embry and Quil. They looked straight back at me silently saying that they were planning on staying longer. Jacob glanced at his friends then back at me, trying to decide who should stay and who should go.

"Umm," Jacob said, still thinking. "Maybe you guys should go." He turned to me to see if I was happy with his decision and I smiled.

"Aww, come on Jake. We were supposed to hang out today," Embry complained

"Well today, school comes first," Jacob said smirking.

"No today, we were gonna work on your car and-" Quil stopped his sentence short and looked over at me. I sighed and reached for my pencil sitting on top of my paper.

"Alright, you guys can hang out. I do expect that next time you wont interrupt us the next time I'm here. You can feel free to join in at the end, maybe you'll end up learning something," I looked at Embry and he rolled his eyes at me as Jacob and Quil laughed. "But there is no joining in right in the middle of a lesson."

"Lesson?" Embry said arching one of his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean." I got out of the seat and bent over to pull out my math binder to put away the homework. I snapped in the sheet, shoved the binder back in and dropped my pencil in as well. I pulled on one of the straps over my shoulder and turned to the boys.

"Would you want to meet up again later this week?" I asked Jacob.

"Yes, how about Friday?" Quil said.

"Sorry can't," I said not caring that I hadn't directed my question to him.

"Why not?" Embry said looking genuinely unhappy.

"I got a date."

"With who?" Quil said.

"With Grahm," I replied. "So when would you wanna meet up?"

"Maybe Wednesday, but shouldn't you check with your mom first?" Jacob pointed out

I shrugged, "I don't think she would care that much, but I'll ask her."

Jacob got up from his seat and grabbed a phone off its stand and held it out to me, "I think you should give her a call. I can't legally drive you back to your house."

I walked over and took the phone from his hand. I called mom at her work and had to wait four rings until she picked up the phone.

"Hey mom, its Holly," I said not needing to hear the script she had to recite every time she picks up the phone.

"Oh, hey honey," She said.

"Do you think you could get off work early to come pick me up, I'm at a friends house," I said staring at the floor.

"I don't know. Maybe, but I know I couldn't get off right now. If I can't get out early I'll give Scott a call, okay?"

"Sure thing," I said and hung up the phone. I held it back out for Jacob and he took it from my hand.

"So did you get a ride?" Jacob asked, still holding onto the phone.

"Yeah I have one, its only a matter of when it can get here," I said.

A few minutes later my phone began to ring,_"Jump Jump, A little higher. Jump Jum-"_ I dragged my cellphone out of my pocket and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Scott, am I speaking to HBO?" Scott said.

I grinned and laughed quietly before saying, "Like Pam, right?"

Scott laughed back at my joke, adding some points to his cool step-dad score.

"Yes. I hear you need a ride home. I can get off work in ten minutes so I can drive you. Where you at?"

"Oh my gosh," I laughed, "Um." I looked over to Jacob who was watching me, along with Quil and Embry. "What is the street name?" I asked.

"Here, let me." He said and reached for the cellphone. I handed it to him and listened to the somewhat easy directions he gave to Scott. He hung up the phone and I took it back.

"I could've told him that," I protested putting my cell back into my jeans' pocket.

"It would've taken longer," Jacob said.

"Alright lets go," Embry said getting up from his chair and started walking towards the family room. Quill followed him out through the front door and Jacob did too but paused halfway through the door.

"Come on," he called and held the front door open for me. I stepped outside with my backpack and saw Quil turn the corner of the house. I followed and saw a garage with an old Volkswagen sitting in the middle of it. Jacob grabbed a milk carrier and flipped it so I would have a place to sit. We all talked for a little bit until Scott pulled into the driveway.

"Bye guys," I turned and called walking over to Scott's pickup.

"See ya tomorrow," Jacob called back.

I climbed up into the cab and sat in the passenger seat. Scott sat for a second and looked off at the garage before putting the pickup in reverse and backing out of the driveway.

"So are those boys friends of yours?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, they're all in my class," I answered.

"That's good. They seem like nice boys."

"Yeah..." I looked out my window and watched the trees zoom past on our way to the house.

*****

I pushed open the door to my room and threw my backpack onto my bed. I decided to work on my homework until mom came home from work so I could talk to her about helping Jacob in math.

*****

When I was finally done with my homework I heard my mom come in through the front door. I skipped out of my room and half-way down the stairs to catch my mom before she got changed out of her work clothes.

"Hey, mom, would it be okay if I started tutoring someone?"

"Sure honey, just make sure you still get all of your work done," she said looking up at me from the dining room. "Now can I go upstairs Holly?"

"Sure thing," I said and went back up the steps to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I have a challenge for you all. If I get at least five reviews I'll post the chapter next Thursday rather than Friday. Maybe even Wednesday, it'll all depend on you...**


	10. Strangeness

**A/N: You should all thank NarniaJasamLeytonPrincess, supernaturalobbsessed, lol95 and Shy Yet Cheeky**** for reviewing because they're the reason why you got the chapter early.**

**I do not own anything Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter: 9 Strangeness

It didn't take very long to wake up this morning as it had Monday. I pulled on a light blue v-neck long-sleeved shirt, gray skinny jeans and my pair of blue Converses. After breakfast I grabbed a dark blue zip-up sweater and headed out the door to school.

*****

Today, just like yesterday, Kim sat with us against the wall in building three. I couldn't help but notice that Jared was out yesterday and I bet that he wasn't here today either. We talked until the bell rang for first period, then headed off to class.

As I entered math class I saw Jacob talking with Embry. When I sat down in my seat Jacob turned over to me.

"So your Mom cool with you tutoring me?" He asked.

"Yup, as long as I don't fall behind in my studies, which I won't," I said.

"Yeah, can't spend too much time giving Jake _lessons_," Embry teased.

I laughed quietly at his joke. "I bet he would need a lot less lessons than you would."

Jacob laughed and raised his right hand for a high-five. "Nice one."

I smiled and high-fived him. I looked over at Embry who was shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

*****

The three of us walked to gym class where we were starting our volleyball unit. I had Danielle on my team along with Lilly, Embry and three other people. We only did volleyball exercises and warm ups all of class; tomorrow we would start playing games. Just like I guessed earlier Jared wasn't here today, along with Paul.

Ever since Quill told me about them being in a gang I've been noticing a lot more about them. Like how they both had some serious muscle on them, something that could hardly be accomplished without some sort of drug.

Biology wasn't what I thought it would be. Skyler genuinely asked for help with the chapter review worksheet. Which was very weird, he usually harasses me for answers and doesn't even care if he can't understand it. Things were the complete opposite today, I tried as best I could to answer any questions, thinking he may not be so mean to me if I try to help him out. Only twice did I insult him about his intelligence. The first time he glared at me before finishing writing down the answer I had given him. The second time it looked like he just brushed it off. I kinda felt bad, for some odd reason, about doing that to him. So when he had finished the two page packet I offered to hand it in for him. He nodded and I took our packets and handed them in to Mr. Smith.

*****

When I walked into World Civ. Class I saw Alivia shifting in her seat, a sure sign she was gonna ask me something.

"So what's the newest news?" I asked Alivia, sitting in my seat.

"How was Biology?" She questioned.

"Cady told you about that?" I said. I knew Alivia and Cady talked and gossiped during their fifth period class. I was surprised Sky's behavior was worthy of it.

"Yes, she did. So what did you end up doing to him so he wouldn't annoy you to death?" She said, slightly eager.

"Nothing, he was just acting really strange today," I answered.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmm." Alivia sat back in her chair and looked towards the front of the room. Probably applying what I had said to what she and Cady had been talking about earlier.

*****

I had found that walking home wasn't so bad. Yes, it was always rainy but the short walk gave me a bit of time to think. Somehow it was calming to hear the rain fall to the trees and the whirr of the cars passing on the wet pavement. I've been having these lone walks a lot now. I only rarely walked with Skyler, and if I did there was always a great distance between the both of us. It was like there was a truce between us, there was the walking home thing and the TV pact. I would now always go straight to my room after grabbing a snack from the kitchen and do all my homework. While I did that he had the TV, but once I was done and coming down the stairs he would leave on the TV for me and head upstairs.

Walking home today, all by myself, I couldn't help but notice that our relationship wasn't a normal brother-sister relationship. Until today, Sky had been putting a lot of distance between us. He hardly talked during dinner or during breakfast. It wasn't just me he was shunning either, he hardly even said a word to mom and the same went for his dad, which was surprising. I had always found his relationship with his dad something I imagined every boy wanted with his father.

*****

After our now usual silent dinner, Scott asked to talk with me after I was done putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Placing the dishes in I thought about what Scott would want. It of course wasn't anything bad, I haven't really done anything to deserve a stern talking to. I then placed the last fork in the little holder, loaded the Cascade in and started the dishwasher. I walked into the family room and Scott rose from the chair he was sitting in.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

He took a big breath then asked, "How's school going?" I just knew that that wasn't what he was going to say. There was a serious air about him and school wasn't going to get him riled up like that.

"Fine," I said dismissively, shifting my weight to my left foot and Scott sighed.

"How are things with Sky?"

I was surprised by his question, this was all about Sky? I thought for a second to come up with a simple answer for his question.

"Things are fine, though a little distant."

Scott nodded like he understood. "Well, I just needed to tell you that if he ever opens up to you, be nice. I want him to be able to have a normal conversation with someone."

I thought back to Biology class when Sky had, in Scott's words 'opened up'. I internally cringed thinking I already hadn't been nice.

"Okay, I'll try," I said, also promising myself that I would.

"I hope you will Holly," Scott said seriously.

He then walked off and left me standing in the living room with questions running through my head. What is up with Scott? And Sky? They're both acting very strange. I _had_ to figure out what was going on, I just had to. I turned on the TV so everyone else thought I was watching it, while I was _really_ thinking about Skyler's strange behavior and Scott's seriousness.

* * *

**A/N: I know this wasn't very long, but it was loaded with info about the family. Can you guess what the deal is with Sky not talking to his dad and Michelle?**


	11. Crazy World

**A/N: Thank you Sammy for the awesome idea I based this chapter on. Luv ya!**

**I do not own Twilight. But I do own Mr. Pencil.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Crazy World  
(One month later **(More specifically its October 24, a day after Holly's birthday)**)

I got my permit! I'm so happy. One of my birthday presents was being able to leave school early so I could get it. I passed the test and got my permit, with my near perfect picture, that was currently being held by Nikki.

"This is sooo cool Holly. I wish I wasn't such a procrastinator. I would've had mine already." Nikki complained. She handed me my permit and I happily slid it back into my wallet.

"You just have to study," Alivia said. "It isn't that hard."

"How many did you get wrong?" Nikki shot back.

"Three..."

Nikki looked at me. "How many did you get wrong?"

"One," I said proudly.

"You're helping me," she said pointing her finger at me. "I wanna get my stinkin' permit so I can get my license."

"So you can stalk Sky wherever he goes," Alivia said with a laugh. I sighed remembering me and Nikki's double date tonight. Nikki had had a little trouble talking with Sky these past few weeks, so I had decided to be a good friend and offer to go on a double date with her. She had been so happy, she promised she would try her best to keep him occupied so he wouldn't be so annoying once I got him past his silent barrier. I'm sure Nikki's just gonna have grand time holding his attention.

"Well it's not my fault he's so cute," Nikki said looking out into space.

"Huh?" I had been totally out of it, what were they talking about?

"Where have you been the past few minutes? We were talking about Skyler and how Nikki is gonna stalk him once she gets a car," Alivia answered giving me a curious look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something," I apologized.

"Well I'm glad you're back to earth because we can't have you completely out of it during school," Nikki said.

The bell rang and we all headed off to our classes.

*****

"Here is your worksheet," Mr. Collins said coming around and slapping the sheets onto our desks, "if you don't finish it in class, its homework."

That's new, usually he just grumbles that its our homework. I guess Jacob was right about Mr. Collins warming up to us, but sometimes it was a matter of us warming up to them because I heard the girl in front of me mumble something about 'stupid Mr. Killins' after she got the worksheet. I looked over at Jacob to see him leaning over his paper gripping his pencil tightly as he scrawled in all the answers. I could practically hear the wail the pencil would cry if pencils had mouths. Picturing that I giggled than started on the worksheet/homework. But then my imagination decided to run wild, coming up with the wittiest things for the pencil to say. The pencil then started yelling profanities at Jacob. I almost started to laugh out loud at that. I started to stare at his pencil as it ranted on about how nobody gives any respect to his kind. Then Mr. Pencil started screaming as Jacob waved his hand in front of my face. I jerked back, breaking free of Mr. Pencil's world to see Jacob looking at me with a strange face.

"You okay Holly?" He asked with a smirk.

"No- I mean- yes, I'm fine," I stumbled over my words, trying to get reacquainted with the real world. What was _up_ with me today? I don't wanna end up in a crazy house, having to gulp down cups of pills.

"You sure?"

"Yes," I said with a laugh; trying to ease any of his worries about me, "its just an off-day for me."

"Okay," he said and turned to Embry who looked like he was almost done.

I stared down at my worksheet, only a third done, and tried to think what could have me so hyped up that my mind had to create a talking pencil to calm me down. The test in World. Civ.? No, they were never that bad. Spending the afternoon with Nikki? Maybe, it had never been just us two. It couldn't be my double date, Grahm was going to be there the entire time so it shouldn't be that bad. I took a deep breath to calm down and suddenly the bell rang, causing me to jump in my seat. I hurried to put away my worksheet, now homework, and looked up to see Embry watching me as he left the room. I shrugged on my backpack, with my nerves running on high, and went to my next class.

*****

As planned I met Nikki in building one then walked home with her. We talked lightly about things like school, our past relationships with boys and our double-date tonight. Skyler was already watching TV when we arrived at the house. Nikki sat with him for a minute while I gathered us some snacks to take to my room.

"Come on Nikki," I called to her leaving the kitchen and walking backwards into the hall to see if she followed. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran over to me. I turned and walked quickly to my room. She threw her backpack onto my bed as I did and looked around my room. I sat down in my desk chair and opened one of the packs of Pop-tarts I had brought with me.

"Wow this is so cool Holly," Nikki said walking over to the nook in the corner of the room where I had just recently put a nice little window seat below the large window overlooking the yard. "You could go out onto the roof!"

"I got up from my seat and went over to her side. She was kneeling on the newly purchased window seat and had pressed her forehead against the window to see all of the four feet of the roof below the window.

"I guess you could," I said placing myself next to her, facing the room.

"Lets go!" She said, I looked over at her and she was unlocking the latch and trying to get the doors open.

"They could be painted shut," I commented.

"Then help me! Wouldn't you think that would be cool?" She asked turning her head to look at me. I wondered if she was planning on pushing me off the roof or something.. " Ugh, come on Holly, just picture it. Sittin' on the rooftop and just hanging out and doing whatever." She continued pushing on the doors as I contemplated what she said.

" Since you put it that way, I guess it does sound kinda cool," I turned around and placed my hands on the door in front of me. Nikki let out a little huff and stopped shoving against the window. "Okay, lets both push on separate doors."

She nodded and placed both of her hands against the window and gave it a shove the same time I had. The window flew open and Nikki nearly fell out. She steadied herself then went over to my bed, grabbed the two waters, my opened Pop-tarts and her unopened Pop-tarts and walked back over to me.

"Hold these," she said and plopped the stuff into my hands. She climbed out of the window with little problem. I handed the snacks to her and climbed out onto the roof myself. I followed behind Nikki as she walked along the roof to the back of the house. She sat down and leaned against the cream siding of the house. I sat down next to her and she handed me a water and my opened Pop-tarts. We started to eat quietly while we looked out over my yard. A light rain was falling but we sat close enough to the house so that only the ends of our legs got wet. Once I was done with my Pop-tarts I folded my legs Indian style.

"So...," I said, breaking the silence. Nikki turned her head to look at me, away from the yard.

"Yeah?" She said.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Our super-duper-double-date tonight!" Nikki squealed drumming her feet against the roof.

"Okay," I said with a smile of my own. "We are first going to Sue's diner for a early dinner then we're going to the same movie theater where me and Grahm had our fist date. Then if we want we could play at the mini arcade there. We should both challenge our boyfriends, kick their butts at some game and get a kiss as the winners prize."

"Ha, that would be good. But Sky might just end up punching a hole in the wall if he lost to a girl."

Suddenly there was a slam of a window, our window! I crawled quickly across the roof to see my window shut. I checked the lock to see if it fell into place when the doors slammed shut. It was still unlocked. I let out a breath and heard Nikki get up and walk over.

"Can we get it open?" Nikki said standing next to me.

"Yeah. Can you grab our stuff? I think we should head inside." Nikki nodded and walked off. Opening the window and crawling back inside my room I thought of something. What could have shut the window? It couldn't have been the wind, that would mean two different breezes going in different directions in the same spot. That's totally not possible, scientifically impossible. Why were so many weird things happening today? First Mr. Pencil, now this? I started to worry how things were going to be on the double-date tonight.

*****

When Grahm arrived in his car Nikki, Skyler and I hopped inside. After I had buckled in Grahm took my hand in his and gave it a kiss. I smiled at him, he must have sensed my nerves. What a great guy! He still held onto my hand as he drove off to the diner.

Only a short while later Grahm pulled into a parking spot and we all headed inside. Nikki picked a booth for the four of us to sit in, she pulled Sky in behind her into the same bench seat. I placed myself across from her and Grahm took the spot beside me. After we had sat down a young woman came over to our table. She didn't seem to be that much older than us, maybe four years or so.

"So what can I get you all?" The girl said, pen poised above a small pad.

We all ordered something from the girl and she walked off behind a swinging door. I kind of felt bad for the girl, Sky had ordered four things off the menu. Yet he had made fun of me for ordering 'so much'. I had only got fries and a soda! I tried to keep myself insulting him back. I hadn't yet forgotten my promise to Scott about being nice.

Once the food came out we all ate and talked. I had to let Skyler insult me before he was able to move on to talking to Nikki. After we all finished our food the boys payed for dinner and we all got back into Grahm's car to get to the movie Gut Kick. Walking into the movie theater with Grahm holding my hand I couldn't help but remember the day Grahm and I had been here for our first date.

*~*~_flashback_~*~*

_We had both decided to go to the movies because we had already been talking and getting to know each other during lunch. There weren't many movies playing and ended up buying tickets for a romantic comedy called Eden. In the beginning I just watched the movie, until Grahm pulled _the move_, where he stretched his arms and laid one arm on the back of my seat. I smiled and looked over at him to see a small smirk on his face as he watched the screen. I shifted in my seat a little so I could be closer to him._

_Only a few moments later did I look over at Grahm to see him looking at me. I smiled a bit and he grinned at me. He tilted his head down further to me and his eyes wandered to another spot on my face, my guess was my lips. I smirked and he bent down to kiss me on the lips. It was a nice, short, sweet kiss._

_I couldn't remember anything about the rest of the movie because Grahm had moved his arm from resting on my seat to wrapped around my shoulders. I was also playing with his other hand intertwining our fingers and drawing little designs across the back of his hand. He didn't seem to mind, he would sometimes look down between us and look at our hands, following the design of swirls I drew._

*~*~_end of flashback_~*~*

I looked up to Grahm smiling while Nikki went over to the ticket counter with Skyler. He let go of my hand to pull me close to his side under his arm.

"Come on love birds," Skyler called, walking over to the concession stand. We followed behind them and I got a medium cherry ICEE and Grahm got a medium popcorn for us to share. We handed our ticket stubs to the old man checking tickets and directed us to theater two. We found four seats open towards the back of the theater and settled in.

Once I placed my ICEE in the cup holder, Grahm snatched it and took a sip. I smacked him on the arm and he grinned at me. The previews started to roll and I settled into my seat, ready to enjoy the movie.

*****

Leaving the theater I tossed out my empty cup and walked over to the mini arcade. Nikki skipped over and sat in the racing game next to me. We started up a game between us two and Sky stated his own game on the one next to me.

"Yes!" Skyler cried when he finished his game. "I kicked your butt Holls"

"You idiot," I said while putting my speed boat in 'turbo' so I could make it to the finish line before Nikki. My boat sped to the finish line and crossed it at second place. "We weren't playing the same game, or else my name would be there above yours." I pointed to his screen where his time flashed as third place. He let out a loud breath and pulled himself out of the seat. _Sheesh_, boys and their toys.

"Alright lets head home," Skyler said going over to Nikki's side. She got up and took his hand and he looked down at her with a small smile on his face.

"What? We have time for one more run," I protested.

"Maybe you should check the time then," Skyler said.

I sighed and dug into my pocket for my cell. Wow, we've been here forever, its was quarter to eight. I gave Skyler the evil eye as I pulled myself from the seat. He chuckled and led Nikki out of the theater.

"Come on Holly," Grahm said. He pulled me to his side and led me out of the theater to his car.


	12. Video Games

**A/N: Okay I mention Mario Kart in here (hence it being in my disclaimer) but I don't own it, I mean I don't physically have the game, so I don't know anything other than my experiences at my cousin's house. (Good times man, good times). So don't hate me if your a Mario fanatic and notice an error. In fact if you do, please tell me. Now onto the long awaited Holly/Embry bonding chapter!**

**I do not own Twilight or Mario Kart.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Video games

(2 Months later)

I was glad I was dating a guy with a car or I would freezing my butt off right now in the December cold. Sleet was falling from the sky as Grahm pulled into the school parking lot and into a space not too far from the front door. I got out of the car and linked hands with Grahm before quickly walking into the school. He walked me to Spanish class and gave me a kiss on the lips before walking off to his English class.

The day passed by in its normal manner. With Quill cracking some joke at the beginning of gym class about me being on some trial drug because no girl can be _'that'_ good. Skyler only teasing me once about something in Bio. Class. Alivia and I chatting, mostly about boys, during our study hall after lunch. At one point we discussed the fact that if Paul wasn't part of a gang he could totally be date-able. Then there would be art where I would still sit across the table from Jared but only occasionally talk to. I still remember the sad look he gave me the day after I didn't talk to him.

But after school I was breaking my traditional routine. I was going to Jacob's house to hang out with all the guys. I had already arranged for my mom to get off work early so she could pick me up. I always enjoyed spending time with the guys and it was so cute to see Embry open up more with both Jacob and Quill around.

At first the guys talked about mechanics and what parts Jacob still needed to get for his car. I sat on my milk crate that I had just etched my name into with my keys because they boys just kept going on and on. I could most definitely beat any girl on a test about cars with how much the guys talk about it around me. I just sat on my milk crate and listened to their chatter till my patience ran out.

"Okay, guys, you know I love you all but a girl can only handle so much guy talk. What else do you do for fun?"

"We've already told you," Embry said, "we either hang in Jake's garage, play video games, or watch TV."

"What about that cliff diving thing? You mentioned that a few times," I recalled.

"Well that isn't really in season," Quill said with a laugh. "Unless you want to get hypothermia."

I sighed and shifted in my seat. "Alright, lets play some video games."

"Pshw. Alright _Miss_," Jacob said getting up from his seat beside Embry and walked over to me. He gave me a push as he passed by and I fell back off the seat, catching myself with my hands.

"You big fat meanie," I said pulling myself awkwardly to my feet. "Just because you're big and tall doesn't mean you can pick on people." I skipped over to him and whacked him on his arm and dodged his outreached arm. I quickly went into his house and planted myself on his couch. When Jacob stepped through the front door I made my face calm and innocent, like I had never even hit him. He smiled and walked over to the couch. He turned around in front of me and fell onto the couch. I moved out of they way quick enough so that he only ended up landing on my hand.

"Aahaha, get off me you massive piece of boy!" I complained.

Jacob laughed before he lifted his right leg that my hand was trapped under. I shook off my hand and slid to the other end of the couch.

"What were you doing to Holly Jake?" Quill asked sitting in the middle spot on the couch.

"He sat his big fat butt on my hand," I answered.

Jacob put a hand to his chest like I had hurt him.

"You think I'm fat?" Jake accused with a hurt tone.

Embry laughed and grabbed the controllers that was next to the Gamecube then sat on the floor between Quill and I's legs. It felt odd, like it sometimes did when I got in close contact with the boys but I knew Grahm never minded much that I had boys that were just friends. I pulled my leg out from its sandwiched position between Embry's back and the couch. Embry looked up at me and I pointed to the, now clear of legs, front of the couch. With my legs crossed indian style underneath me Embry leaned against the couch and started up the game.

"Okay, honestly guys, I suck at this. So could we start out easy?" I said as Embry made his way through the (internal sigh of relief) Mario Kart: Double Dash main menu.

"Don't tell me you've never played before," Jacob said.

"No. The problem is that I have and I _know_ I'm not good."

"Maybe you'll get better with practice," Quill said as the track loaded on the screen.

"Hey, you pick an easy track for me?" I asked Embry, nudging the back of his head.

"Yes I did Holly," Embry answered.

While we were racing we (mostly me) would curse the game and each other. Quil would make fun of my my 'growing impairment' whenever I threw something at him.

Then after two easy levels, where I managed to get fourth place, Embry selected a hard level. I ended up cursing the stupid game for putting no barriers on the side of the track. The guys started to laugh their asses off because I would end up falling off the track every thirty seconds or so.

"Ugh, you stink for picking this god-darn stupid track Embry!" I shouted as Princess Peach and Daisy, once again, fell off the track. He laughed as he launched a banana to stop one of the computer characters behind him. "Someone just win the stinking game already!" I growled.

"Alright," Quil said.

"No your not," Embry said leaning forward. I then just leisurely drove around the track knowing I would bust a vein if I saw Mr. Ghosty again.

"Yeah!" Quill shouted, raising his arms in victory.

"Darn it!" Embry said, coming in right behind Quill. I patted him on the head in sympathy and because he was being so darn cute.

"Alright, easy track now," I ordered.

"No, easier for miss uncoordinated," Jacob said.

"It's not my fault they didn't put up rails," I said looking at Jacob. He just laughed along with Embry and Quil. I looked over to the screen to pick my character and saw the track Embry had picked.

"No," I groaned. I dropped my controller into my lap an leaned forward to shake Embry for picking another hard track.

"Em-ber-rry!" I dragged out his name as I shook him by the shoulders. While I was busy trying to punish him I noticed Quil had taken my controller. "You stink. Why did you have to do that?" I gave him a push and he let out a laugh. "This is no laughing matter Mr. Call!"

"Game's starting," Quil said handing over my controller.

"What?" I snatched back the controller and turned my attention to the screen to see the countdown begin.

After a few minutes of being in last/2nd to last place (that lasted for about a lap!) I gave up and started to cheer on the guys. Jacob was battling for first place with Quil, and Embry was fighting for third against a computer character. When Embry passed Quil with two laps to go I cheered Embry on and thought up a way to help him win. I kept nudging Quil at specific parts of the track where it was more likely for him to miss a jump, get hit, fall off etc. etc.. Then when I noticed Embry coming up on Jacob, I pushed Quill hard enough for him to bump into Jacob causing him to get too close to the chained up ball thing. Embry let out a yell and continued on the track.

"Ahhrg, short people suck!" Jacob yelled and pushed Quil into me.

"Will you two stop it!" Quil protested.

"Well I think she's doing a great job," Embry commented as he lead the way to the finish line.

"Of course you are Em," Quil said. "You're not the one being pushed."

"Of course," Embry said. "I won! I beat you at your own game Jake!" He turned fully to me and held his hand for a high-five. I hit it with a slap and turned to Jacob.

"Yeah Jake, your own game!"

A grin broke out on Embry's face and I smiled back.

"What are you his evil minion?" Quil said.

"I guess I am," I said.

*****

We raced one more time, with me helping Embry. Sadly Quil had moved himself from my side at the start of the game saying he didn't want to come between me and Jacob's pushing fest. So I only was able to verbally annoy Quil and pester Jake with nudges. Once we were done I got a text from mom saying that she was only five minutes away.

"Guess I'll see you all in school then," I said tucking my cell back into my pocket.

"Already?" Embry said sadly.

"Yes," Jacob said. "Time sure flies when you're evilly plotting to win a game."

"Har har," Embry joked and I laughed.

"I'll have to admit that was really fun, even though I sucked," I said.

"Yeah," Quil said, "it was great to laugh at your inability to play video games."

I smiled and nudged Embry with my knee. He pulled himself off the ground and way from the couch. Before he turned around to face me I got a very nice view of his ass. I blushed a little knowing I shouldn't be liking anyone else's butt other than Grahm's.

"Fell free to join my team anytime," Embry said with a grin. I gave a small smile back and pulled myself from the couch. I looked out the front window that showed the road and saw my mom slowing down to enter Jacob's driveway.

"Later guys," I said.

"Bye Holly," Jacob said.

"See ya short stuff," Quill called. I turned back to give a glare at Quill before I left the house.

* * *

**So you like? I hope you all did, I've been waiting to get this one out. So please click the green button and leave a review.**

**I absolutely love them! ^^**


	13. What's Going On?

**A/N: Warning: Swearing!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 12: What's Going On?

(About one month later)

It is Tuesday, yay! They are so awesome because they are _not_ Mondays! I was able to drag myself out of bed and partially changed into my day clothes. I do this because I don't want to accidentally get toothpaste or something on my shirt. I pulled one of the hair-ties off my wrist and tied my hair into a bun. I walked out of my room and over to the bathroom that I have to share with Sky. When I get to the door I find out its occupotto! I may not be a girly girl but I do need a certain amount of time to get ready.

"Come on Sky! I need the bathroom!" I said leaning in close to the door so I could be heard.

"Go the hell away Holly!" I heard Skyler yell.

"What?!" I blazed. "_You_ need to get the hell out!"

"Fuck off!"

"Fuck you Skyler! You need to get your little emo ass outta there!"

I heard a loud growl on the other side of the door and a crash.

I banged on the door saying, "What the hell are you doing in there?!" I heard a door bang open and then Scott was at my side pulling me away from the door.

"Holly, go get ready," he ordered me, then shook the door handle.

"I can't, he's in there," I said stepping over to his side. He looked over at me with a hard look in his eyes.

"Holly. Go get ready and use the bathroom downstairs," Scott said sternly.

"But all my stuff-"

"Go! Now!" He ordered.

I slowly backed away then turned around and headed to my room. I rushed getting dressed and put on a lot more body spray than usual. I was glad I kept that in my room or else I would really stink. I got outside just as Grahm pulled into the driveway. I hurried into his car and cranked up the heat to take away the chill of the air.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled out of the driveway and towards the school.

As my usual Tuesday schedule, I went over to the corner in building three, where Alivia and Nikki were sitting.

"Do you know where Skyler is?" Nikki asked. "He wasn't waiting at my locker."

"I don't know," I lied.

"Really?" she asked.

"You don't have to answer that," Alivia said.

"I don't really know Nikki," I said. "I ride with Grahm to school."

Nikki sighed and slumped against the wall.

"I'm sure he's just on his way here," I comforted.

Skyler never did come. He wasn't in gym class and he wasn't in Biology, where I told Mr. Smith that he was probably just skipping. Nikki whined most of the time at lunch about how he wasn't here. Will managed to get her to be quiet by saying he was just having fun by skipping school, he wasn't going to break up with her.

*****

"So Holly, you know where Skyler's at?" Jared asked after I sat down without saying anything to him.

"No, I don't. Probably just picking up his old habits," I answered.

"Why would he do that after months of not skipping?" I looked questioningly at him and he stared right back at me.

"I, guess he just needed a free day then. Everyone needs one once in a while." I looked down at my drawing and continued on with it, trying to end our conversation.

"But why would he pick a Tuesday of all days?" He said in his usual manner, slightly casual. But there was something else in it that I couldn't tag at the moment.

"Why so interested?" I firmly said. I looked up to see that odd look in his face. Oh, what was it? Worry, sorta like worry I guess.

"Just saying that if I were to pick a day of school to skip, it would be Monday or Friday," he said with a smile.

"Why don't you tell Paul then?" I asked, remembering that he wasn't in school today either. Jared's smile fell then slowly came back.

"He doesn't always listen." I let out a small laugh and turned back to my work.

I did notice Jared look at me throughout the class. I don't know what he was thinking about or if he was glaring daggers at me. I just remember getting that prickly sensation that says 'someone is watching you'.

After the final bell rang I met Grahm at his locker. We silently walked to his car, holding hands. We talked lightly of what we could do on our next date because we were starting to repeat ourselves and doing the same things over again. He pulled up to the curb in front of my house and I gave him a peck on the lips before I pulled myself and my backpack out of the car. When I turned the handle to the front door it was locked. I glanced to check the road to see if Grahm was there, watching me look like an idiot. He wasn't. I dug through my bag for my keys and opened up the door. Apparently no one else was here.

I walked into the kitchen and slowly pulled out a vitamin water. I paused for a moment listening to the house before cracking open the lid and taking a sip. I treaded up the stairs and noticed weird marks on the floor by my door. I followed them to the bathroom, very weird. I tried the door handle and it was locked, even weirder. I walked back to my room and entered to see the same little scratches from the hall lead out to my window. I climbed out onto the roof seeing if the marks led anywhere else.

I kinda felt like Nancy Drew kneeling on the roof studying the gray shingles. I only found a few scratches leading to the back of the house so I climbed back into my room. I grabbed a bobbing pin from my bedside table hoping to unlock the bathroom door. I was really concentrating on getting it open so I could get my stuff and put it in my room, just in case Skyler ended up taking over the bathroom again. I crouched down onto my knees to get eye level with the knob, to hopefully get the right angle. Just as I heard a faint click in the knob I heard someone call out my name.

"Holly?"

I turned around to see Scott standing at the end of the hall with his arms crossed. I rose out of my crouch and Scott started walking toward me. I tucked the black bobbing pin I had used into my back pocket.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was opening this door," I answered honestly. I reached behind me and threw open the door. Quicker than I would have known, Scott stepped and reached over to pull the door shut before I saw more than the tiled bathroom wall. I took a step back from his close proximity and the heat that surrounded him.

"Don't you think you should start on your homework?" Scott said, not moving himself from his position.

"Sure." I dragged out the word and stepped around him. I glanced over my shoulder, heading down the hall, to see the bathroom door close and the light flicker on.

*****

Later at our family dinner I asked where Skyler was, because it wasn't really a family dinner unless he was here.

"He was feeling sick," Mom answered. "He's just going to stay in his room until he feels better."

"So because he's sick he felt the need to break something in the bathroom this morning?" I questioned.

"Nothing broke," Scott said, "Skyler just tripped and pulled down the shower curtain. I just fixed it all up while you were doing your homework."

"Oh," I said dismissively. I had a feeling that wasn't all of it though. There was something else going on.

"Because Skyler is sick he is going to miss school for a while. We want you to get any homework and classwork from his teachers."

"I only have one class with him."

"We'll give you his schedule and you can stop by rooms that are near your classes," Scott explained.

"Okay," I said finishing off the food that was still sitting on my plate. I got up from my seat and brought my dirty dishes into the kitchen. I only put my dishes into the dishwasher as my little protest to Skyler getting to miss school and having _me _get his work.

I went into my room and laid on my bed, staring at my blank white ceiling. I tried to see if Scott's explanation fit with what I had heard this eventful morning. Deciding that the explanation fit, I got changed into my pajamas and sat in my window seat, trying to spot a star in the cloudy skies.

**  
Skyler's POV 1AM**

I'd finally calmed down enough to phase back. It was really hard to do and it felt weird to not have a tail, like I was incomplete or something.

I sighed and pulled on a pair of shorts Dad had stored into a hollow tree in our backyard. I opened up the back door and didn't bother locking it, there was a young shifter in the house now - I could take down anyone who tried to get into our house.

Going to my room I stopped by Holly's room. I nearly killed her last morning and that would be not knowing that half of her family were shape-shifters, her mother knowing all about out it and having always tried to keep her out of my world. She was lying on top of the covers facing away from me. I know I've kind of hated her but I had to protect her now. I was gonna keep her from getting killed by any vamp, especially the one that went right by our house last night. But I wasn't going to keep her from my world like Michelle wished.

I know those two buff Quileute boys and Sam Uley were shifters too, it was quite obvious once you knew about everything. I knew Holly was friends with them, she was going to find out sooner or later and I was going to be the one to tell her, somehow.

I closed the door to Holly's room and silently walked to my room. I threw myself onto my bed not bothering with the covers because of my high body temperature. My feet hung off the bottom of the bed so I dragged a foot up and placed it on the foot board and pushed to get my whole body onto the bed. I pushed myself too hard and ended up smashing my head into the headboard.

"Fuck," I grunted. Don't phase inside, I chanted, don't phase, don't phase, don't phase. I took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. Guess I was going to ask Dad for a new bed, wouldn't want anything else to happen inside. He already yelled at me for marking up the floors...

* * *

**A/N: You like? What do you think about Sky? Please review!**


	14. Excuses and Savvy

**A/N: I had some real trouble writing this chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write after art class, not until Children by 4 Clubbers played on my Pandora (It totally rules by the way) and I thought of the whole 'What are you a girl?' scene. Thought I'd share that because it was my first real fit of writers block. I absolutely hated it. Hopefully it's okay. Please review!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters Apple, or Blessthefall's music.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Excuses and Savvy

Just my luck, Skyler gets sick two weeks before finals and I get stuck with hauling all of his 'study packets'. They're 'study packets' because Skyler hardly ever studies for a test. Study packets go untouched until the end of the year when he burns all of his school papers in the fire pit in the backyard. I actually joined him at the end of eighth grade, it was actually pretty cool.

I had to give all of his teachers the sick excuse as I went around to each of their rooms before classes started. I piled all the papers they gave me into a separate section of my binder. I made it to Spanish class on time and another Skyler-less day began.

*****

I sat on the bottom bleacher as a waited for Alivia to get out of the locker rooms so we could both warm up with each other. I twirled the badminton racket in my fingers and stared at the blurring logo.

"Hey Holly," someone called out. I turned to see Paul walking over to me. The current shirt he was wearing for gym class was straining to cover his massive chest. I pulled my eyes away from his torso to his face. "Where's Sky?"

"He's out sick," I said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"How long is he gonna be out?"

"A while," I said, walking off towards Alivia who had just entered the gym. She grabbed a racket and I grabbed a shuttlecock and we started warming up.

Throughout gym class I would see Paul watching me, like I held the most important secret in the world. He didn't talk to me while we waited side-by-side outside the gym, waiting for the bell to ring. He just stood there and occasionally glanced at me. I walked straight to biology class, not stopping to talk to the people who called out my name.

"_Holly!_" Someone grabbed onto my shoulder and noticed it was Grahm. "Where you going?" He asked, keeping stride with me.

"Bio, like always," I said. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just having family problems right now." I stopped and turned in front of the classroom door to face Grahm.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Maybe," I stated and walked into the classroom. I headed over to the lab table that I now shared with Cady and dumped my backpack next to my seat. I asked Mr. Smith for any assignments Skyler would need and that he would be out for a week.

"He better be back before midterms start so he can hand this all in," Mr. Smith said striding back over to his desk after giving me the worksheets Skyler needed.

"Yeah, I think he will," I replied.

*****

All of World Civ. was spent studying for our last test before finals. We all took down some notes and then discussed topics we didn't fully understand. On our way to lunch Alivia and I discussed how teachers shouldn't give any tests before finals. We grabbed our lunches and went to sit at our usual table with the gang. I sat in the open seat between Grahm and Nikki. Grahm shifted in his seat and leaned in close to me.

"You okay now?" He asked.

I scoffed at his stupid question. "You think its just gonna fade off? I'm not in a mood or anything, its an actual problem. Its not just gonna fix itself over time." He looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Do you-"

"- No I don't wanna talk about it. I don't even fully understand it."

Grahm sat back stiffly into his chair and turned his attention to his food. I felt bad but if I can't understand everything that's going on how the _hell_ is someone else going to?

I didn't talk much to Grahm the rest of lunch but we did hold hands on the way back to class. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me before walking off to his class.

*****

"Hey Jared," I said sitting down across from him and dropping my backpack next to my stool.

"Hi Holly," Jared said, "how are you with caring for Skyler?"

"Annoying. I know he wont do any of the work the teachers have given him."

"How long is he supposed to be out?" He asked.

"At least a week," I said getting up and heading to the back of the room for my art folder. I sat back down and not surprisingly Jared picked up the conversation again.

"So your brother-"

"-Step-brother. He's only related to me by marriage."

"Okay, so your step-brother is going to be sick two weeks before finals?" Jared questioned.

"Yes. I don't even know what he's sick with."

"You don't?"

"No," I said. " Scott just said he's going to be out for a while. I've just been telling everybody that he's gonna gone for at least a week so people don't think I have no clue whats going on with my family or if I'm keeping a secret or something." I lowered my voice at the end so no one would hear and add my little bit of info to the rumors about Sky. Because according to the rumor mill Sky's going to be joining Sam's gang. Idiots.

"And you're telling me this because...?"

"Because I trust you and you don't seem like the gossiping type," I answered, looking him straight in the eye.

"Your right," he agreed, "I'm not the gossiping type."

"Good, because then I would have to kick your ass if you told anyone," I clarified. Jared laughed and we both continued on with our drawings.

*****

Grahm silently drove me to school. Obviously he was still annoyed at me for mouthing off to him earlier. I'd never suspect a teenage guy to be so sensitive.

"What are you, a girl?" I said without thinking.

"What?" Grahm asked.

"Nothing," I replied. Oh gosh, was I a complete idiot? I didn't really want to break up with Grahm. What was my subconscious trying to do now?

"No, really, what did you say?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. I clamped my mouth shut so I wouldn't voice anymore fly away comments. I definitely needed to find my conscious and talk to it. First I would talk it for the warning of the window incident (I finally connected Mr. Pencil to the window mysteriously shutting itself and nearly locking Nikki and I out on the roof) and the scold it for making me say random thoughts in front of my boyfriend.

Grahm slowed the car and stopped next to the walkway that led to the house. Before leaving the car I leaned over the center console to give Grahm a nice goodbye kiss. I smiled as I pulled away after a moment and gave a little wave as I walked to the house. Once again the front door was locked. I easily unlocked it and entered the quiet house. It definitely didn't sound like Sky was here. I sighed and went into my room. I pulled out all the homework Sky's teachers had given me and delivered it to his room. I knocked on the door and there was no response.

"Sky? I have all your stuff from school. Scott _made_ me do it," I then got a great idea, "and I'm not going to shove it under the door. I'll just put it on the dining room table." I walked off smiling. I would be able to catch him when he walks downstairs when he gets it, _if_ he gets it. I should be able to see myself if he was really sick. I placed the stack of papers in the center of the dining room table and walked up the stairs to my room. I silently went through my homework, listening for a creak of a stair or of a floorboard.

After I had finished all my homework I still hadn't heard anything from the hall or the stairs. I checked the dining room table and the papers were gone. WTF? I was listening the entire time and didn't hear him?? I went up the stairs to see Skyler. Since when could some one as big and buff as him be so silent? I didn't knock on his door, yet he didn't seem surprised that I stormed into his room.

"What?" He asked turning to me, away from his iHome

"Looks like you got my message Mr. Sulk. Since when could you be as quiet as the dead?" I ranted.

"Well I'm not dead, just sick," Sky huffed.

"When are you going to be back to school? Mom and Scott weren't that specific."

"I dunno. I'd guess Monday." He shrugged and turned back to his iHome. A song started playing and a screaming man was somehow singing about 'you will not die', god how could he like this music? Lyrics of, staying here for just a little bit, a little while, followed me out of his room. I walked down the hall to my room and the music's volume increased. I growled and closed my door behind me as I entered my room. I did _not_ want to hear some song about God being able to 'keep you with me'.

'_Take a step further back to where you belong. Take a look at your life what have you become'_

"Skyler!" I shouted. I covered my head with my pillow and tried to occupy myself with contacting my conscious. I had no clue what to do.

In my head I thought, Hello?

There was no response. Jeeze, did I sound like an idiot.

Did you create Mr. Pencil?

_Yes, and you do sound like a complete idiot._

What the hell?

_No need for swearing, your mother taught you better than that._

Okay, well, why did you make me blurt out my random thoughts to Grahm?

_I have my reasons._

Who are you exactly?

_What? Isn't it obvious? I'm you. But I will tell you that I know far more about things than you do._

Like what?

_I can't tell._

Okay. What should I call you?

_Savvy._

Savvy? Like savvy of the seas?

_Don't make fun of it! You're just making fun of yourself! Now you've hurt my feelings, so don't expect to be able to talk to me for some time!_

What? No! I have some more questions!

There was no response.

"Dammit!" I threw my pillow off my head and at a wall. I heard it hit the wall and thud on the floor. At least I know a bit more than I had before I talked to Savvy. I grabbed my iPod and put in my headphones to drown out Skyler's music. My stomach growled at me so instead of laying back on my bead I headed downstairs into the kitchen to get a small snack.  


* * *

**A/N: I need to thank all the people who have been reviewing! You all totally helped with making this story move on because I was just about ready to drop this story and leave it ending right here**. **But I didn't because I got some reviews saying more than the normal 'good'**

**Thanks y'all!!! (I'm not southern, but I wish I was. New England accent is dumb)  
**


	15. Confusing

**A/N: Thank you awesome reviewers! I give you all hugs! *HUG* And I'm nearly to fifty reviews, coolio! Here's some more Embry for you all!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Confusing

Skyler is returning today after missing a week of school. This past Monday I had told all of his teachers the 'good news' when I handed back the small amount of work he had done. Some of them had told me that they would help Sky after school to catch up. I laughed inside my head as I told them I would pass the information along. I knew he wouldn't bother to stay after school for help, he hates high school enough, he wouldn't spend more time of his day in there if he had a choice.

Sitting inside Grahm's car I saw Skyler walking along the side of the road in an unzipped jacket.

"He must be freezing," I commented, "the idiot."

"Who's an idiot?" Grahm asked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Skyler. He's only in a sweatshirt and its cold outside."

"Wow, that is weird," Grahm said, slowing down to pull into the school entrance. We both got out of the car and headed to our lockers. We talked for a little bit at his locker before classes started.

*****

What the hell? That was my thought when I saw Skyler sitting on the bleachers, arms resting on his knees and black t-shirt snugly fitting over his biceps.

"Holy crap, what happened to Sky?" Alivia said pointing to him.

"Dunno," I mumbled. He smirked and got up from the bleachers to walk over to Alivia and I.

"So you girls miss me while I was gone?" Sky said coming to a stop in front of us.

"No, but Nikki certainly did," Alivia answered. "Did you see her this morning?"

"Yeah," he said, disappointment showing in his face.

"Looks like scrawny Sky picked up a few weights over his little vacation." I glanced to my right to see Paul step in beside me.

Sky's eyebrow's turned down in a glare. "Looks like you weren't able to notice me buffing up _before_ my little vacation."

"I'm not tearing you down man," Paul pointed out, "just sayin' that things are more noticeable now." Skyler dropped his glare and I became confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Sky stated.

"Whatever." I nudged Alivia and we both walked off to get the badminton necessities. Leaving the two boys I heard the beginning of what Paul said to Skyler.

"So looks like you'll be joining us..."

The first half of class was spent finishing our badminton tournament. Alivia and I ended up getting third place (damn Paul and his super-freak reflexes). The second half was spent playing anyone we wanted with whoever we wanted. I was idly playing with Alivia and Cady and some other girls when Embry came over and asked if I wanted to join him, Jake and Quil.

I smiled, "Sure. It'll be like us playing video games, both of us evilly plotting to kick their butts."

Embry laughed and started walking over to the court where Quil and Jacob were hitting the shuttlecock back and forth. I followed beside him, lightly swinging my racket back and forth. When we stepped onto the court Quil passed under the low hung net to join Jacob.

"Alright evil minion," Embry said, "I'll take left, you can get right." I grinned and looked to Jacob who was diagonally across from my side.

"Let the butt kicking begin."

Embry laughed and I served the shuttlecock over the net to Jacob.

"So what's up with your step-brother?" Quil asked nodding to the side where Skyler was playing Paul and Jared a few courts over.

"That's new. He's never really hung out with them," I lightly hit the shuttlecock over to Quil, "at least that's what I know. He could've been secretly sneaking out of his room for all I know."

"Well it looks like he might be joining them," Embry said.

"I don't mind, as long as he's not annoying me."

We continued on talking as we lazily played badminton. That was until I had a klutz moment. I ended up missing the shuttlecock and smacked Embry's hand.

"Oh crap, you okay Em? I'm sorry." I took a step closer to him as he switched his racket to his left hand.

"I'm good," he said, shaking his hand out with a grimace. "Guess were even now."

"Huh?"

"I made a basketball hit you in the face, you've hit me with a racket." He gave his hand another shake and looked down at me.

"You know I've forgiven you for that. Now let me see your hand." I gently grabbed his hand to see if I've hurt him too bad. Holy crap was he hot! I mean, his skin temp was just about as hot as Jared's or Sky's. It's not like he's hot in the sense of appearance, but he does have those awesome cheekbones and- stop that Holly! You cannot think things like that of friends! Especially if you have a boyfriend, bad Holly!

"You gonna kiss his hand to make it feel better?" Quil teased.

I let go of Embry's hand and turned to Quil. "Don't make me hit you Quil." I quickly raised my racket from my side for emphasis and he just laughed. I looked over at Embry to see his cheeks darken with a blush. I started the game up again with a small smile. For some reason I was happy that Embry liked me too. I was with Grahm though, and Embry was a good friend to me, I didn't want to ruin that. Hopefully both of our little crushes would wear off after a while.

Mr. Liller soon called us all to get changed. Instead of talking with Jared and Paul after I got changed I just chatted with Alivia and Cady, avoiding Skyler.

*****

The next few classes passed by slowly. We either just worked on study packets or the teacher reviewed the topics that we learned in the beginning of the year. Art class was a little different, we didn't have to study for a test. We just had to work on our sketch of our final drawing or actually start on it. When I sat down across from Jared I wasn't expecting for him to start up a conversation.

"So you don't know?" He asked. I was instantly confused, what the heck was he talking about?

"Know what?" I answered.

"Huh, guess you don't know," Jared said.

"Don't know what? You just shouldn't assume anything Jared, that's not very smart."

Jared took a moment to answer, "I'm asking if you know about the, uhh, shifting thing." He twiddled his fingers as if illustrating what he meant about shifting thing. To me it didn't help at all. What was he talking about?

"Okay, I guess I don't. I have no clue about the," I lifted both of my hands and imitated what he had done, "shifting thing."

"Alright," he stated. I huffed when he didn't continue on about the shifting thing. I stared at him for a moment until he looked up from his paper. He met my gaze for a second then looked back down. I sighed then started on my sketch.

*****

Grahm drove me home and I found Skyler waiting for me in the family room. The TV was off and he looked up at me when I entered through the front door. I was nearly out of the room when he called out at me.

"Holly, could we talk for a minute?"

I sighed, I didn't really want to talk to him, unless he wanted to discuss how he now is friends with Jared and Paul. So I just gave him a good excuse, "Later maybe. I need to start studying for exams."

"Sure," He murmured.

I didn't even stop in the kitchen for anything because I didn't want his eyes on me for any longer. I set myself up on my bed with textbooks and notes from all my classes. I didn't want to seem like a total liar.

_Don't worry I always make sure that you aren't._

Savvy?

_Who else could it be? You think you have two consciences?_

No, but you did say that you wouldn't be talking to me for a while.

_Well it _has_ been a while. I'm just here to say that Embry definitely is a good pick._

What?

_What is it with you and one word responses? Do you really think you'll end up with Grahm?_

No. I stated understanding her odd ways in getting to a point.

_Good to see that you're following me. So if you know you're not gonna end up with Grahm in the end, why stay with him? Better to try another guy. Now just let me say this does not make you in any way a bad girl, its not like you're sleeping with any of the guys you've dated._

That's true, but its mean. High school isn't about finding Mr. Right, its about having fun and dating a guy you can have a good time with.

_I'm just thinking about our future. How about I give you another week with Grahm before you break up with him and start dating again, it's been _months _you know. Then If you don't I'll make you say random thoughts._

Wait, you made me say that girl comment to Grahm?

_Yes. It takes a bit of work on my part, but I can do it. Ooo, I'm happy just thinking about it. You saying completely random thought's, Grahm thinking you are completely nuts; I can see it now. I bet he would break up after about, three days._

Okay, no need to do that. I do get what you're saying, I'm just wondering why now?

_I'm hoping that from what I've heard - you know if you were more observant you would know what I'm talking about- that a certain someone will do a certain something on us. I'm 90 percent on my assumptions, I could be wrong, but it does seem likely with all the evidence._

What evidence? Ha, that's a two word question. A smile spread across my face for the empty room to see.

_Just think about your friends and family and their similarities. You'll probably be able to piece together something. I'll leave you to you thoughts then. _I could just tell from the tone of her voice that she was grinning. She'll be able to see all my thoughts so she wont really be able to do what she said.

_You're right about that. _Then I felt Savvy's presence completely fade from my mind.

I ignored my books and papers around me and got to thinking about what Savvy had told me. In the end I was able to piece a few things together. One was that Paul, Jared, Skyler, Embry and Scott (for one day) had really high body temperatures. Another was that they all were large in height and had some amount of muscle on them ranging from really buff (Paul) to toned (Embry, maybe even Jacob). A third thing that I found was that Kim and Jared reminded me of Scott and Mom. The way Scott acted around Mom reminded me of Jared and Kim. I'd only hung out with the two of them a couple of times but I did notice that Jared was just like Scott in the fact that they both cared greatly about the well being of their girlfriend/wife. A fourth and weird thing is that Sky, Jared and Paul eat large amounts of food, more than the normal person. I left my hard thinking at that when I heard Mom bang the front door shut.

I scooted off of my bed and started down the stairs to see if Skyler still wanted to have his little talk.

As both Mom and I entered the dining room she stopped in the entrance way and looked at me.

"Could you please start dinner?" She asked.

"Sure thing mom," I answered and walked off to the kitchen.

"Thanks honey."

I started up dinner by grabbing two pots and filling one with water. I grabbed some pasta sauce and poured it into the pot on low heat. I put the jar back into the fridge and went back to looking for Skyler. I turned away from the fridge and walked into the family room to see him sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Have you been there the entire time?" I asked.

He blew out a breath, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uhh, why don't you sit down?" He looked up at me as I walked over to the other end of the couch he was sitting on.

"Okay. So why do I have to be sitting down?"

"Well I need to tell you something important."

"Like what?" I asked, turning myself to face him.

"This needs to go by quick because Michelle really doesn't want you to know, so don't freak out, okay?" He said seriously.

I nodded my head and scooted closer. "Sure, go on."

"Okay, there's something about me and Scott that you don't know. A few other people that you know are just like us, but I can't tell who they are exactly." He paused for a moment and I nodded to tell him to go on. "I'm not entirely human, I'm -"

"-What? What do you mean your not entirely _human?_" Was he going to say that he was from Mars or something?

"No, no Holly. Let me finish. I'm not lying to you, this is completely -"

"Skyler!" We both looked away from each other to see Mom standing in the archway to the kitchen. "Have you started studying for your midterms yet?"

"Uhh, no," he mumbled.

"Then I think you should get started then," Mom ordered.

Skyler sighed and looked back over to me before rising from the couch. He walked out in the small space Mom didn't occupy in the archway and she turned to me.

"Have you?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"A little bit," I answered, sinking into the couch, away from her intensity.

"Then I think you should do some studying too. Go on up to your room and don't pull away from your studies until I call you for dinner." She walked back off into the kitchen and I slowly made my way up to my room, trying to figure out why Mom was so pissed all of a sudden.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Tell me your reactions to Sky _nearly_ telling Holly about him. Something, please!**


	16. ConfusingSkyler POV

**A/N: I've been wanting to write a chapter in Skyler's POV. Hope you all like it.**

**I do not own Twilight and its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Confusing-Skyler POV

Today I was going to have to go back to school. The vacation was nice but now its going to be harder to pass midterms without studying. It took me a good twenty minutes to pull myself from my bed to my closet. I didn't want to attract so much attention today so I knew I should wear a sweatshirt to cover up my bigger muscles, a common thing to happen after anyone's first shift. I had a smile on my face as I pulled on of my band tees over my head. I finished dressing and walked into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, freshened up and smoothed out my hair from its mess.

I had about five bowls of cereal before I felt full enough to set out on my walk to school. I pulled my hood over my head and started outside. Shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans, I walked along the side of the road to the school.

Dad had talked to me about everything, including imprinting. He advised me that if I didn't end up imprinting on Nikki, which wouldn't be a horrible thing, that it would be smart to break up with her before I ended up imprinting on some other girl. He explained that it wouldn't be as hard as it was for him, having to divorce the woman you've been married to for over ten years, but that it would be difficult. Because you never know how a woman is going to react. Mom had thrown her hairdryer at Dad when he had told her he wanted a divorce. I grinned, Mom sure did have an arm.

Grahm's car drove past and I looked up and away from the wet asphalt. I flipped the hair that had fallen into my face away and I walked up onto the school grounds. I kept my hood up even as I entered through the main building, heading to Nikki's locker. I told her the first day she called me I would be coming today and to just hang out with her friends instead of waiting by her locker.

"Skyler!" Nikki squealed. She pulled herself away from her locker and threw herself at me. I pulled my hands from out of my pockets and wrapped them around her waist. I sighed into her shoulder as she continued to hold onto me with her arms wrapped around my neck. Dammit. She was such a sweet little girl, its a shame I'm gonna have to break up with her.

"I missed you so much Sky," She said, fully planting both of her feet to the ground.

"You too," I mumbled. She smiled and tilted her head up to me. I grinned and leaned down to give her a kiss appropriate for school. I pulled away and she sighed.

"Why do you have to be so tall?" She whined. "I never get to kiss you as long as I want to."

"Sorry, Nikki. Why don't you wear some insanely tall high heels?" She laughed and walked back over to her locker to pick up her messenger bag. The flap to it clanged as we walked down the hall to her class, holding hands. We both leaned up against the wall near her first class until the bell rang. I gave her one last kiss before heading off to my class.

Wonder if nobody will notice the changed me.

*****

I knew I couldn't wear my sweatshirt in gym without getting heat stroke. So I just left it in my locker and sat myself on the bleachers and ignored some of the stares. Looks like they've all noticed.

"Holy crap, what happened to Sky?" Holly's friend, Alivia, said from the gym doors. I smirked, that was the funniest reaction I've gotten so far.

"Dunno," I heard her respond. I got up from my spot on the bleacher and walked over to them both. I wonder how much she has put together, if anything about me. I haven't seen her since she came into my room the day after I first phased. I stopped in front of them, and since none of them seemed like they were gonna say anything I spoke.

"So you girls miss me while I was gone?"

"No, but Nikki certainly did," Alivia answered. "Did you see her this morning?"

"Yeah," I said, I felt my face fall remembering her and her happy face and new it would be tear stained sometime later on in the day. Paul entered the gym and walked up beside Holly.

"Looks like scrawny Sky picked up a few weights over his little vacation." I glared at Paul for his stupid little comment.

"Looks like you weren't able to notice me buffing up _before_ my little vacation," I nearly let out a growl. He didn't have to be so fucking annoying or else I wouldn't bother teaming up with him and his pack. I'll find and kill that leech myself if I have to.

"I'm not tearing you down man," Paul pointed out, "just sayin' that things are more noticeable now." Good he knows now, idiot. I knew they were shifters before I even first phased.

"What?" Holly said, looking confused. Jeez she was stupid, but I was going to tell her about me later today, so that should clear some things up for her.

"Nothing," I stated, hoping she would leave so I could talk to Paul.

"Whatever," she mumbled and walked off with Alivia.

"So looks like you'll be joining us now _shapeshifter._"

"Do you really think that's smart to say that out-loud?" I asked.

"Like they have a clue what were talking about." He said looking to Jared who was talking with his girlfriend. "Hey Jared." He looked over at us and looked at me, I grinned and he walked over to us with his girlfriend under his arm.

"Really?" I said. Does this girl get to know everything? I looked down at her. "Girl you've got him whipped." She grinned and looked up at Jared.

"I'll just leave you boys alone then," she said and walked off.

"Okay how can you make fun of me when you hardly know me?" He grumbled. Probably pissed that I got his girl to leave him.

"Oh I know you, at least I knew that you were a dog before I had even phased."

"How did you know that?" Jared shot back.

"Dad told me, I didn't have the senses yet to tell on my own."

"I thought he doesn't phase anymore?"

"Yeah, he has only phased once since I was born. He just was able to tell I guess." I said, as Mr. Liller told the class to get started. The volume level of the room rose and my worries of people overhearing decreased.

"He was able to tell we shifted in wolves?" He said lowering his voice despite the noise.

"Oh, so it's wolves? I just know you reek of dog. Dad just told me that you all were shifters."

Jared growled and I laughed.

"And what does that make you?" Paul asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," I answered.

"Boys!" We all looked down to see Miss Raff glaring up at us. "I need you all to be on a court playing some badminton. You, Skyler don't want to lose any more points and you will have to wait for the tournament to finish up to play" She walked off and we all let out a little laugh.

Once the oh so important tournament, where Paul beat Holly's team, was over we continued on our conversation at one of the courts. I played Paul and Jared as they harassed me about what I shift into. I knew they were going to make fun of it, I knew I would. Giant muscled dude turns into a cat, hilarious.

"Okay, will you two shut up? Mountain lion, I turn into a giant mountain lion. Laugh it up, I don't wanna hear anything about it after class." Paul let out a roar of laughter along with Jared.

"Guess that explains the smell." Jared managed to splutter out. I growled and smacked the birdie into his face. Paul laughed harder and picked the birdie up and served it again.

"Nice aim man. Is it your, Kitty reflexes?" Paul joked.

"Oh so funny pup," I said with a laugh. Hopefully if they don't make fun of me too much I could deal with hanging with them.

The rest of class passed with only a few more jokes about me. Before the bell rang for the end of class I mentioned my buffet of a birthday and if they kept their cat jokes to a minimum they could come.

*****

The rest of the school day passed by slowly. At lunch I sat with Paul, Jared and Kim. We talked about me coming to one of their pack meetings at Sam's house. Jared said he'd stop by my house with his car to take me on the five minute ride to Sam's house. They also told me about the other boys who would possibly phase if we didn't catch the vamp any time soon. There were only two, Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. It definitely did look like they were on their way, they were already quite tall. I asked them about the boy sitting with them, Embry, who looked just the same as Jacob and Quil. They didn't have much to say about him, just that he didn't know who his father is and couldn't be a shapeshifter. I looked him over thinking that they didn't know I was a shifter until today. Embry looked over at me and I turned my attention back to Jared and Paul.

"Whatever man, he could be. You didn't know about me until today." I told them both.

"Doubt it," Paul said taking a bit bite of his burger.

*****

When the final bell rang I headed directly home instead of meeting up with Nikki like I usually did. I got home before Holly did and I settled myself on the couch, mentally preparing for any possible reaction of me telling Holly that I'm a shapeshifter. Only a minutes later did she come walking through the door. I took a deep calming breath and called out her name before she could leave the room.

"Holly, could we talk for a minute?"

She let out a sigh before saying, "Later maybe. I need to start studying for exams." Liar. Liar, liar, pants on fire. Why doesn't she want to talk to me? I know I'm really annoying at times, but that's an older brother's job. I let her go on though, this could give me more time to prepare myself.

"Sure," I murmured. Hopefully she doesn't take too long, I need to tell her before Michelle gets home. I don't want Michelle catching me or else I'll have hell to pay from her. I sat there on the couch just staring up at the ceiling until I heard a car pull into the driveway. Crap! What's taking Holly so long? I didn't want to go up to her room and push this huge thing onto her but if she didn't come down soon I would have too.

Michelle didn't even notice me sitting on the couch as she passed through the house to go to her room. I heard her tell Holly to start dinner and Holly agreed. Hopefully she still wanted to talk to me. She emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later after setting up the pots on the stove.

"Have you been there the entire time?" Holly asked.

I blew out a breath, _now or never Sky_. "Yeah, pretty much," I said, staring at the floor.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Uhh, why don't you sit down?" I looked up at her as she walked over to the other end of the couch I was sitting on. That's a good sign, she want's to know, even if she doesn't even know what it is.

"Okay. So why do I have to be sitting down?"

"Well I need to tell you something important." I needed to keep it simple, so she could understand it. Then I could possibly lay down the details if she wanted to hear them.

"Like what?" She asked, turning herself to face me.

"This needs to go by quick because Michelle really doesn't want you to know, so don't freak out, okay?" I said seriously.

She nodded and scooted closer to me. "Sure, go on."

"Okay, there's something about me and Scott that you don't know. A few other people that you know are just like us, but I can't tell who they are exactly." I paused for a moment thinking I couldn't tell her about Jared and Paul. She nodded once again and I went on. "I'm not entirely human, I'm -"

"-What? What do you mean your not entirely _human?_" Oh great, she's not going to make this easy. She'll probably just get pissed at me rather than faint or something.

"No, no Holly. Let me finish. I'm not lying to you, this is completely -"

"Skyler!" Oh crap. I didn't even notice Michelle come down the stairs, I was so concentrated on Holly. I looked away from Holly to see Michelle standing in the archway of the kitchen. "Have you started studying for your midterms yet?"

"Uhh, no," I mumbled. She was just trying to find an excuse to get me to go to my room, away from Holly, and she found it. I knew I couldn't lie to her; she would see right through me.

"Then I think you should get started then," Michelle ordered. I sighed and looked back over to Holly to see a confused look on her face. I got up from the couch and walked through the archway leaving a pissed Michelle. Wow, she was more pissed than I thought she would be. I silently closed my door and fell onto my bed wondering what they would do. Hopefully they wouldn't take away my birthday party and all the food I could eat. If they did that I would be so pissed, I mean what guy wouldn't? Having a day filled with happiness and a full stomach just on the horizon, then have it taken away, just because you _failed_ to tell your step-sister you're a shapeshifter. That would be horrible. I groaned and pulled myself into a sitting position. Might as well get another horrible act over with.

I pulled my cell from my jeans' pocket. I wondered if I should call Nikki and tell her, or just text her. Might as well go with the easiest route, text. I know it is really mean and all, but I just didn't want to deal with any yelling or crying. I flipped open my phone and started punching in the lines that would probably cause Holly to try and kill me.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my new story Super Wolf to see what the girls' reaction is to Sky breaking up with Nikki. It stars Cady who will be imprinted on by Seth, so if you like Seth imprint stories or imprint stories in general, check it out! Please :)**


	17. Brithday Weirdness

**A/N: So this is a Embryless chapter, it spans over two days instead of my normal one because I didn't want to have to make a whole chapter about Holly and Sky going to the Uley's. I did this so you all don't have to wait so long to see Embry again. **

**I do not own Embry or Twilight. I only own Holly and co. (Darvit! I want Embry!!Grr)**

* * *

Chapter 16: Birthday Weirdness

Today was the last day of midterms and its Skyler's seventeenth birthday. I had had my English and Art exams today. Because I had finished my final drawing early I was able to leave on time and walk home instead of staying after to finish it and clean up. I walked home because I had dutifully broke up with Grahm the first day of midterms so Savvy wouldn't take over and make me look like a freak. So with the loss of our relationship I had lost my ride to school. Mom is going to start to drive me to school each morning at the start of next week until the weather gets warmer, which will probably be at the end of March.

Weirdly enough Sky told me to invite a friend over for some company, possibly because he had Jared and Paul come over for his feast. I had asked Alivia to come but she was busy and I knew I couldn't invite Nikki over, so in the end Cady was the one who came to my house at three o'clock.

Cady's really awesome, she was completely cool with helping cook the remainder of the food for the boys. She had really weird conversation starters but they definitely were entertaining.

"So what's your favorite animal?" Cady asked from the other side of the island, pushing aside her already pealed apples.

"Dogs," I answered, grabbing an apple and slicing it with the apple slicer.

"What kind?"

"Umm, I'd say Labradors."

"What about you Sky?" She asked looking into the family room where the guys were watching TV and talking.

"Cats!" Paul shouted. Jared and Sky laughed at the obvious inside joke. Mom smiled as she gathered up all the apple slices and dumped them into a bowl.

Cady's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "Why cats?"

"Because they're awesome," Sky raved.

"So are wolves," Jared said.

"Wolves?" I said, surprised. "They could eat you."

"Not the ones I know," Sky said.

"I like wolves too," Cady agreed. "They're so beautiful and graceful, yet they could rip your ass to shreds if you piss them off." Mom gave Cady a surprised look. "Sorry Mrs. Miller, I mean _butt _to shreds." Mom nodded and finished assembling the last pie.

Cady and I placed all the cooking tools we had used into the dishwasher and walked into the family room to join the guys.

"I can't wait to eat all that," Paul said rubbing his stomach with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Jared nodded. "We should bring some back to Sam for letting us off today."

"If there is any left," Sky added.

"What?" Cady peeped. "You think you're going to eat all that? Your stomach would burst before you finished it all."

"I'm not eating _all_ of it Cady," Sky disagreed, "you're having some of it too."

"But definitely not as much as he is having," I put in. Skyler's food intake has increased over the past week and I couldn't come up with any explanation as to why. **(A/N: I can, he's on patrol now). **The conversation then died down but Cady and I continued talking.

Cady looked down to me on my spot on the floor and I looked up at her. "So, do you know what your schedule is for next semester?"

"Yeah. My gym and art classes are being replaced by study halls. Then I'm having computer applications instead of my fifth period study hall... So I'm really pissed about having the same lunch-wave."

"Oh, I wouldn't be sure of that. The office people like to be big fat meanies and change the lunch schedules on us." Cady said in an offhand tone.

"That's good." I nodded my head, happy I may not have to go through the torture of having to sit next to my ex. I hadn't had any confrontations with him yet, and I wanted to prevent as many as I could.

"Why is that good? Its annoying as hell!" Paul interjected.

"Since I broke up with Grahm - I would think it would be weird if we sat at the same table," I answered.

"I'm glad you broke up with him," Sky said. "Grahm was and still is, a complete idiot. I _know_ there is someone better out there for you; one that won't tick me off every time I see his face."

I stared at Sky because of his comment. "Wow Sky, looks like you really are another year wiser now."

"Well," Cady said, "if you have the same..." realization dawned on her face and I laughed. She must have noticed that if I sat with her I might end up sitting with Grahm.

"You're free to join us," Jared said. "I'm sure Kim would like some girl company at the table."

"Cool." I said.

We continued on our conversation until Mom called us over to the kitchen to get our food.

"Hold on!" Mom yelled and we all froze. "Boys you stay right out there." Paul growled before sinking back into his chair. "Girls you come and get your food first."

When Cady and I walked into the kitchen we saw the kitchen island filled with food like a buffet. Once we got both of our plates, we filled them to which seemed like enough food that we both would have full stomachs after we were done eating. As we walked into to dining room, I could hear all the guys rushing into the kitchen. The silence was calm once we started eating, enjoying the taste of food in our mouths, but was insanely interrupted by all the boys taking their seats around the table. Talking loudly like they usually do.

Cady looked up from her plate as the guys loudly walked into the room. "Holy crap guys, you're mutants!"

They all looked at her as she stared at the mountain of food they had piled onto their plates.

Skyler cleared his throat. "We're mutants just because we eat a lot?"

"More like a ton." Cady turned to me. "Do they always eat this much?"

"Yeah, its a normal thing for them despite how weird it is to us," I answered. "You know that it is like a _buffet? _You can get _seconds."_

Sky snorted and continued to eat. Things carried on quietly for the next ten minutes as the guys kept their mouths occupied with food. Suddenly, a wolf howl rang through the air. Paul and Jared stopped eating, then looked at each other before getting up from their seats. Paul walked out but Jared paused a moment.

"We have to go now, but it was nice to hang out with you again. Bye." Jared nodded to Skyler before leaving the dining room.

Skyler leaned across the table to gather the two plates and scrape the remnants onto his plate.

I rolled my eyes. "Really Sky?"

"What?" Sky said innocently. "Its my birthday. I can do whatever I want, and I'm not gonna leave until I'm done eating."

Another howl was cried outside and Skyler growled. He got up from his seat, picked up his plate and left the dining room without a word.

I looked over to Cady as she rolled her eyes then returned her attention back to her plate.

"Weirdos," she mumbled and I grinned.

"So Cady, what do you want to do now since the boys are gone?"

Cady took a bite of her last cookie before answering. "Something fun and girly. Or we could do something to annoy Skyler."

I nodded. "Either sounds good to me."

"Okay what would be something that would piss Skyler off?"

I fought a smile, "Hmm... I'd say if we messed with his food, he'd be pretty pissed."

"Alright lets do it." Cady got up from her seat with her crumb-filled plate. I followed behind her to the kitchen. Mom was there saran wrapping the remaining food. Passing Cady, I took her plate and rinsed it before sticking it in the dishwasher. Cady took one of the Tupperware filled with cookies and opened it.

"Hey Mrs. Miller, is it okay if I take home some of your food? It was so good, I really loved it." I grinned from my spot behind Mom. Cady glanced over at me and I gave her a thumbs up for doing a good job. She turned her attention back to Mom who had agreed.

"Thank you Cady. You can take some if you like. I'm just packing some food up for us and the Uley's."

"Cool. How do you know Sam?" Cady asked, huddling close the cookie filled Tupperware.

"We're really close to them now," Mom said closing the refrigerator door.

"We are?" I asked, surprised. We have only met Sam once. How could we be really close to them? Why the plural, is there some other Uley I don't know about?

Mom turned to me. "That reminds me, I want you to go with Skyler when I send him over to the Uley's tomorrow with the food, okay? Also can you to tell Emily that I'll start taking shifts baking for the boys on the weekends? If she asks when, say next weekend."

"Sure," I complied.

"Does Sky have his license?" Cady asked.

Mom sighed. "No, but he would have one if we hadn't moved. He's gotten enough experience so we trust him to take the short drive."

"Wow," Cady said, "you're the coolest Mom ever. Can you adopt me?" Mom laughed and I smiled. It would be pretty cool to have Cady as a sister.

"No," Cady said seriously. "I'm not joking, I have two annoying younger siblings and I would be so grateful if you would adopt me."

Mom shook her head. "Sorry Cady." Mom then left the kitchen, probably off to her room.

"Nice one," I complimented. Tearing off the lid to the Tupperware marked with an 'M' for us, Mom and her organization skills. I chewed on a sugar cookie thinking that it was smart to take a longer run this morning in preparation for eating a lot of food.

"Thanks," she said.

I looked at the digital clock on the oven then turned back to Cady. "So we've got an hour to kill before your parents come and pick you up. What else do you want to do?"

We settled on watching a movie and gave our own commentary. I kept laughing at the lines Cady said for the characters on screen. Cady and I were literally rolling on the ground about a joke, that will surely become an inside joke between the two of us, when the doorbell rang. I was able to pull myself off the floor and answer the door as Cady was quieting her laughter to short little bursts.

"H-hello Mr. Palmer," I stuttered, still breathless.

"Hello Holly. Is Cady ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh - sure. Come in." I held in a laugh as I turned to see Cady clutching her stomach with a pained look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Cady's Dad said, staring at his daughter.

"I-I'm fine Dad. Just- just had an awesome time," Cady said pulling herself to her feet.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, running over to the couch to pick up her cookies. "Don't forget these." I handed them over and Cady took them with a smile.

"Glad to see you two had fun together," Mr. Palmer said. "I hope to see you again Holly, bye." He left through the front door with Cady following behind.

"Bye Holly," Cady said with a wave.

"Bye Cady, see you Monday." I shut the door behind them. Boy, hanging out with Cady was a blast. I finished watching the last thirty minutes of the movie on my own. I hit the power button on the remote as Sky stormed through the front door.

"Everything okay Sky?" I asked.

"No, she got away, _again_." Sky walked over to the couch and sat next to me.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"You'll find out eventually," He said.

"Okay," I scowled, "what time are we leaving for Sam's house tomorrow?"

"I'd say noon. Where's all the food at, kitchen?"

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"Can you go get me something?" He asked.

"You can get it yourself Skyler," I lipped, scooting closer to the brown armrest of the couch.

Skyler moved even closer to me, and I felt my left side warm at his high body-heat. "But I'm tired _and_ its my birthday. Can't you do this one thing for me?"

"Alright, fine." I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to grab the first thing I saw. I grabbed a small tub of sweets and threw them into the family room from the kitchen. Skyler caught them and I turned around to leave the birthday boy with his cookies.

*****

I woke up the next morning at six thirty. I rose from the bed and glanced out of my window to see what the weather was like. A very light rain was falling from the cloudy sky. Deciding that the weather was nice enough for a run I dressed in my running uniform. I went down into the kitchen, ate and wrote a note for Mom and Scott. They had asked me not to go out running in the woods anymore and if I wanted to I had to tell them. But because no one was up to tell me no I would be able to finally run in the woods again, besides I was getting very tired with the same scenery.

I left the house with my cellphone and iPod at a slow jog. When I reached the tree with the blue marker I picked up my pace to a run. Remembering the map in my head I plotted out a nice long route that required me to run on the red trail that led deeper into the woods.

Reaching the tree with the one red marker above the blue marker I turned right. I slowed down my speed to compensate for the uneven ground.

After ten minutes of running I slowed down to a walk so I could easily pass over the small stream of runoff about a hundred or so feet ahead. But when the trees parted I saw more than just the little stream. There, sitting on the litter of the forest floor, was a giant black wolf. I skidded to a halt and stared at the wolf. My legs started to stiffen as I took in his large size. This was no normal wolf, it was huge and there was a strange intelligent look to his eyes. I heard Cady's voice ring through my ears, "...could rip your ass to shreds if you piss them off." I needed to make sure I didn't make a wrong move; if I ran he might chase me, if I stayed he might decide to eat me. Crap. I took a jerky step back, then another. Big Black, the very fitting name I gave him while debating my choices, followed me with his eyes. Once I was about ten feet back from where I had stopped Big Black rose into a standing position.

Oh crap! It's gonna chase me! Crap, crap crap!

"Please don't chase me," I said without thinking. Big Black cocked his head at me, and continued to stare. "I'm not gonna do anything. I'm just going to leave, and you can continue doing wolfy things, okay Big Black?" I took another step back as I talked and Big Black cocked his head to the other side when I mentioned my name for it. I took a few more steps back and Big Black didn't follow. I gulped before speaking again, "I hope you have a nice day now Big Black, goodbye." With that I sprinted off back into the woods. Running away I swore I heard that wolf let out a bark, probably a wolf equivalent to a laugh.

Once I reached the paved road, I stopped and rested against a tree. That was the most scariest thing in my life. I placed my hands on top of my head to ease my breathing. Hopefully I wont ever meet Big Black again. I started to walk back home thinking about the wolf. I wish I knew if it was a chick or dude wolf, then I could call it Mr. or Mrs. Big Black. I laughed aloud. Maybe Big Black wasn't so bad, it hadn't eaten me and had laughed at me.

When I walked up onto the porch Scott bursted through the front door.

"What did you think you were doing when you went out this morning?" Scott growled.

"I was thinking I would get a chance to run in the nice, beautiful forests of La Push once again. It's not like I was going to die or anything, and could I please go inside and get changed?" I stated calmly.

"Go ahead," He said and I walked around him and passed through the front door. My mom was standing on the other side of the door and I was shocked at her sorrowful expression. I stood in front of her a moment before I turned and headed for my room. I showered and got changed into a pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. When I walked into the family room again Mom was seated on the couch and Scott was standing at her side.

"Holly, I'm going to say this once; you are not allowed to go anywhere in the woods anymore." Scott ordered.

"Why? There's nothing out there besides trees and rocks." I didn't want to mention Big Black to them because that would be a very good reason not to go in the woods anymore.

"Honey, please listen. I don't want you going into the woods anymore." Mom said looking straight at me.

"If you really want me to I will, but I want a good reason. I know you care for my safety and all but I want an actual reason because you know I'm always careful," I declared.

Mom drooped her head a bit, "I don't want to tell you because your my little girl, you never really needed to know anything. I didn't want you to act differently and stop being the person that you are because of me. Please don't make me do this to you Holly." By the time Mom had finished talking my face was a complete representation of how I felt, thoroughly confused. I hadn't expected her to say anything like that, I was more prepared for some lame excuse that I knew would be a lie. But her explanation was truthful and sincere, and it showed that she knew something that I didn't. I turned around and left Mom and Scott. I didn't throw myself on my bed like I usually did, I walked straight to my window and opened it up.

Rain continued to fall from the sky as I walked on the roof to the back end of the house. I stayed out there until I was nearly soaked. Sighing, I looked away from the neighbors' house and to my cellphone and checked the time. I had been outside for over two hours. I thought it would have been less time, but I guess time also flies when your thinking about nothing. I didn't really want to go back inside the house that held too many secrets for my liking, but I knew I should get changed. I stiffly rose to my feet and attempted to stretch my legs on the angled roof.

"Holly!"

I looked down to see Skyler walking from the woods in just a pair of cutoff jeans.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said slowly walking to the house.

"Please don't tell Mom or Scott I come up here!" I yelled.

"Fine, just don't kill yourself, okay? Now go get changed, were gonna go over to Sam's soon." Skyler said heading for the porch.

"I thought we were going at noon," I questioned.

"Well were going now, so go get changed." He then disappeared from sight, onto the porch and through the back door.

I climbed back through the window and got changed once again. I took some time picking out a nice outfit. I decided on a green and white striped t-shirt over a white tank-top. I pulled on the pair of jeans with all my doodles done in varying colors. When I went downstairs I found Skyler with a blue shirt on and twirling the keys to his new car on his index finger.

"Ready to go?" Sky asked glancing at me.

"Sure. Did you put all the food in the car already?" I said.

"Yes." He got up from his seat and headed for the front door.

"Wait," I called. I went into the kitchen to check if he got everything. When I checked the fridge I found one thing, the pie me and Cady had helped to prepare. I walked passed Sky and walked out the front door with the pie in my hand.

"You're not gonna let me have one pie?" He asked, unlocking the doors before getting into the truck. **(Pic on profile)**

"No and how the hell am I supposed to get into your car?"

Skyler threw open the passenger door. "Just jump."

I sighed and put the platter up into the truck before I jumped in. As Sky backed out of the driveway I reached into the backseat for a certain Tupperware. When I finally grabbed it, I brought it in front of me and pulled the plastic top off.

I held it out for Skyler, "I'll let you have a cookie." I smiled when he glanced at me and down to the cookies. He grabbed one and continued to drive with one hand. I chose a cookie for myself then put the lid back on the container.

"I have to tell you something about Emily, Sam's fiance. She has some scars on her face from a bear attack a few years ago and unless you want Sam to get pissed at you, _don't_ stare." Skyler warned, between bites of cookie.

"Are they really bad?" I asked, wanting to prepare myself for anything.

"Its not like she's deformed Holly, just three scars down the side of her face." Skyler slowed down and pulled into a little drive that led to small two story house.

Skyler reached around into the back seat for the rest of the food then got out of the car. I dropped to the ground with the pie and cookies held in my hands and slammed the door shut.

"Hey, be nice to the car. I just got it." Skyler said, walking beside me.

"Well you didn't have to put it on such big lifts," I complained as we stepped onto the porch. Skyler walked straight into the house without knocking, I was a little annoyed at that. Its rude if you don't knock, even if you do know the people inside. I followed behind him and took in the nice house. Skyler walked into the kitchen and placed the food he brought on the counter.

"We brought food," Sky said addressing the woman washing her hands in a sink. She turned to look at him and the containers he had brought.

"We?" She asked, then noticed me. She smiled and turned around to face me. I tried to only glance briefly at the scars that ran the length of her face before making eye contact.

"Leftovers, or more better put, food that Sky wishes he could eat but isn't allowed to because Mom would hit him upside the head," I joked. Skyler rolled his eyes and Emily laughed.

"That's my technique as well. I'll take those," Emily said reaching for the food. I gave them to her and she put them away.

"My Mom also wanted me to tell you that she'll start taking shifts baking for the boys on weekends. I have no clue what it means, but..." I let my sentence fall off not really knowing what else to say.

"Really?" She asked.

Sam entered through the back door then and went over to Emily. He gave her a deep kiss on the lips and she giggled. I looked away to Skyler to see him walking off to the family area. By the time I brought my eyes back to the couple they were done kissing.

"Honey, Michelle has offered to cook for the boys on the weekends," Emily told Sam as he still held her.

"She did?" Sam said turning to look at me. A smile grew on his face and I nodded.

"Yeah, she did." I said.

"Did she say when?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, next weekend." I answered.

"That would be nice to have a little break, but she doesn't have to do it every weekend." Emily said, thoughtful.

"I'm sure you could call her. Mom didn't tell me any response for that." I clarified. Emily nodded and detached herself from Sam. He turned to me again with a small smile on his face.

"So you have a good morning so far?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, really good. Very," I paused for a second searching for a good word, "interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah, I talked with Big Black." I refrained from slapping my hands across my mouth to show my little error.

"You talked with Billy?" Sky said from the big couch in the living area.

"Uhh, not exactly." I hedged.

"Then who'd you talk to?" Skyler said turning around to face me. I shifted from foot to foot feeling uncomfortable lying about meeting a giant wolf.

"Just someone I met on my run," that's truthful at least, "we talked for a little bit but didn't end up exchanging names. So I just call it Big Black." Oh why did I have to have a conscious? I could have outright lied and not need to answer Skyler's questions.

"It?" He said.

I groaned, "Like it matters." Skyler lifted one of his eyebrows questioningly and I growled at him. "Fine. I wasn't really able to tell if it was a dude or a chick, so I have to call it it. Got it Sky?"

"Alright then," Skyler said and settled back into the couch, knowing not to push me any further or else I would get annoyed and return to my 'default' setting, and tackle him. Sam walked past me with a full on smile on his face and sat with Skyler. He told Skyler something, then glanced over at me. Sky shot a look at me before saying something to Sam. I sighed and walked over to lean against the kitchen counter, leaving the guys to have their private conversation. Emily walked over to my side and leaned against the counter as well.

"So how are you Holly?" She asked.

I blew out a breath. "Good. So what did my Mom mean about cooking for the boys?"

"She offered to cook for the pa-guys. I just called her and settled a nice schedule for the both of us," Emily said.

"That's cool," I conversed, really having no clue what she was talking about. "So who are the guys?"

"Well there's Jared and Paul right now that would be stopping by, along with Sam."

Skyler walked over and stood beside me.

"We're going to head back home. Come on." Skyler then turned around and left through the front door just as Paul and Jared walked through the back door.

"Well it was nice meeting you Emily, bye," I said and started to leave.

"Your leaving already? We just got here." Jared said taking a seat at the dining table. Paul took another seat at the table facing me.

"Jared, I'll see you on school Monday. Maybe we'll have another class together this semester."

"Doubt it." He said.

"Well there is always lunch. Later guys." With that I left the house and saw Skyler sitting in his truck. I climbed into the truck and buckled in. Skyler drove off back home without saying anything to me and had the radio turned on some rock station. When we arrived back home, I decided on going into my room and call Tina so I could get my mind off of Big Black and Emily's scars.

* * *

**A/N: Remember my AN for the chapter when Holly first goes to school? I had said that that would be the longest chapter I would write. But since I had decided on being nice and not making this into two chapters _this_ chapter is the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm really glad I didn't collapse onto the keyboard, and end up landing on the delete button thus erasing all may work. Oh, I would be soooo pissed if that ever happened. Alright I'll stop talking now. Wait, one more question for y'all. How did you like the chapter?**


	18. Semester 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! School was just getting busy and I had a couple of computer problems. (I know, I know, that seems to be every authors excuse right? But I was really having some troubles! So please pardon the delay.) Thank you to the people who reviewed! You -two is it?- idk- well thank you to the few people who reviewed. I also thank Calli for helping me brainstorm some ideas for this chapter, feel better soon! :)**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! =] (We had a guy walk through our high school who played the bagpipes at the beginning of first period, it was so cool! And my sixth period class was visited by Mr. B and his fake Irish step dancing minions! ^^,)  
**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Semester 2

Monday morning I got up from bed wearily, not wanting to go to school. But I was happy I had been able to get through a semester of high school. After getting dressed and eating breakfast I got into Mom's car for my ride to school. We talked about her cooking Sunday for Jared, Paul and Sam. I said goodbye before closing the car door behind me, walking towards the main building.

*****

Spanish class wasn't very good. I spent the majority of the class holding my head in my hands. The entire beginning of class Mrs. Anders scolded us for the low grades of all the tests she has graded. Our punishment for 'not studying' was a review packet due tomorrow along with the new vocabulary we learned during the remainder of the class.

*****

"Are you okay Holly?" Embry asked when I threw my backpack down to the ground in Math class.

I slumped in my chair and glanced at Embry. "No, Mrs. Anders has me pissed and worried that I failed the midterm."

"I highly doubt you did," Embry comforted. "You're too smart to ever fail a test."

I smiled at Embry for his compliment and he smiled back. Then Jacob sat between us and I turned my attention to him.

"So you got any good new classes?" Jacob said.

"No, just have two study halls and computer applications," I answered.

Jacob just nodded his head because Mr. Collins had called for the class' attention.

*****

After Math I went to my new study hall and tried to do as much of my Spanish packet I could do. Stupid Mrs. Anders.

*****

When I entered the room for computer applications I found out Embry was in the class as well. He was already sitting down in front of a computer and he waved me over when he saw me walk in. I took the seat on his left and turned the swirly chair to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had this class too?" I asked.

Embry leaned back into his chair. "I didn't get the chance after Jacob asked you."

"You still could have said something after class or something," I said. "Do you have eighth period study hall?"

Embry shook his head. "No, I don't"

Once all of the sixteen kids in the class were seated Mr. Gledhill announced the change in lunch schedules. I bounced in my seat when Mrs. Liller's name was listed for having first lunch. After the last teacher listed for first lunch was said Embry did a fist pump.

"Yes, I have first lunch with you," Embry said.

"Do you know if Jacob and Quil are going to have the same lunch?" It wold be so cool to have a chance to hang out with the guys inside school.

Embry thought for a second. "Yeah, they both do."

"Cool, we all have the same lunch now!" I said happily.

Embry and I walked to the cafeteria together after class ended. We both put our backpacks onto a chair and talked as we made our way through the lunch line. Shortly after me and Embry sat down Quil and Jacob joined us. I took a quick look around the room to see if Grahm was in this lunch too. He was.

And he was looking directly at me with a pissed expression. I looked away from him but I still felt his eyes on my face.

I could most definitely understand why he may be a little angry. For one _I_ broke up with _him_, not the other way around like it normally is in a break up situation. He probably saw me talking with Embry in the lunch line and thinks I broke up with him so I could be with Embry -- which would be totally awesome! The muscles of his arms are getting bigger and if I looked down out of the corner of my eye I could make out the bunches of muscles under the blue fabric of his shirt-- but I really shouldn't be thinking that, he's just a friend. I let out a sigh, all thoughts of Grahm lost in my observation of Embry and his muscular arms.

The rest of the day passed easily after lunch. I even ended up having my eighth period study hall with Quill and we chatted instead of doing any work.

On my walk home Skyler caught up to me. I turned and looked at him when he didn't pass in front of me. He just stayed in pace with me as he stared ahead at the road, without any music blasting from his headphones; which seemed out of place just hanging around his neck.

"Why did you break up with Nikki?" I blurted. I hadn't really talked to him about it, I just stormed into his room and yelled at him after I got a call from Cady saying he broke up with her.

He dragged his eyes from the road to see my serious face. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, I would like to know the reason why you broke up with one of my friends," I said.

"Okay, first of all, I know she wasn't much of a friend to you. She was just a friend of a friend and just someone to hang out with."

I looked away from him and didn't respond to his statement because it was true. She definitely wasn't one of my bestest friends like Tina or Alivia. Nikki definitely would have been more of a friend if she had listened to me and _not_ go out with Skyler.

"If you really want to know," Sky said seriously, "I need you to answer this one question truthfully. For how long do you want a normal life?"

"What? What kind of question is that?" I looked at Skyler to see his face was serious.

"It is a serious question that needs and honest answer."

I looked back away and put my attention to the wet pavement beneath my feet. "Can you expand on that or be a bit more specific?"

Skyler sighed. "How much longer would you like to live a nice carefree life, before learning the truth about everything?"

We walked in silence as I thought of what he said. "I want to know the truth… but because of the way your saying this I'm guessing It'll have some large impact on my life." I glanced to Skyler who was nodding his head. We both walked up the steps to the porch of the house. Stepping in front of the door I turned to face Skyler.

"I'll tell you my decision later." I turned to the front door, then remembered something. "Dammit!"

"What, you forget your keys?" Skyler asked.

"No," I complained, turning to face Skyler again. "Can you drive me to Jacob's house? I forgot I was supposed to take the bus with him."

Skyler laughed and unlocked the door. "Fifteen minutes?"

"Sure, and Thanks Skyler." I ran up to my room to empty my backpack of its heavy books that I wouldn't need. I switched out the jacket I was wearing for a purple hoodie that I pulled from the bottom drawer of my bureau.

I came back downstairs to find Skyler eating a bag of chips on the lay-z-boy.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Alright, let me put these away." Skyler rose from the chair and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for driving me," I said as I followed Skyler out of the house and to his car.

"No problem, gives me something to do," Skyler said getting into the car. I told him how to Jacob's house and he backed out of the driveway.

"So when do you want me to pick you up?" Skyler asked.

I shrugged. "In an hour and a half or two hours."

Skyler glanced over at me. "What are you doing with those boys Holly?"

I gasped and smacked his arm when I realized his implications. Skyler just laughed at me.

"I'm not doing anything like what your twisted mind is thinking-"

"-You are too. It only took you about two seconds to realize what I meant." Skyler let out another laugh at my scowl.

"We're just friends, nothing more," I stated.

"Oh really? Then why did you break up with Grahm?" Skyler teased.

I let out a groan. I was stuck in a car with Skyler driving and annoying the hell out of me. "I didn't break up with Grahm so I could hook up with one of the guys!"

"I wasn't saying you were going to 'hook up' with just one."

"Seriously Sky?!" I yelled. "Do you want me to be some sort of whore?"

"No, I don't. I'm the one with the twisted mind remember?"

"Good, now is there anything else that you would like to comment on?" I said, still peeved.

"No. I just need to know when me and my twisted mind should come and pick you up."

"Two hours," I stated as we came up to Jacob's house

"Okay then," Skyler agreed. I silently got out of his truck and went into Jacob's house.

Jacob was lounging on the couch, watching the TV. He was flipping channels but stopped when I shut the front door behind me.

"So you have decided to come," Jacob said.

"I'm sorry, I completely blanked." I said sitting down on the other end of the couch after Jacob moved his legs.

"No problem, its not like I actually want to be studying math."

"So what do you want to do then?" I asked.

"Hang and watch TV, unless you have something else in mind."

"I'll wait till Quil and Embry to get here to share my totally awesome idea," I decided.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "A totally awesome idea?"

"Yes."

*****

"Lets go sledding!" I exclaimed, after Jacob had prompted to tell me what my 'awesome' idea was once Embry and Quil were settled.

All three boys stared at me for a moment.

"You know there isn't really a nice place to go down a hill with out running into a tree," Quil said.

"That may be so, but I didn't say we have to use a hill. If you have a four wheeler or dirt bike, we could use that to pull a sled," I clarified.

"Have you ever done that before?" Embry asked.

"Yeah I have, but only one time with some of my friends. It was _so_ much fun to do," I answered, smiling at the memory.

"Well, we could use my dirt-bike if Jacob can find a sled," Embry suggested.

"Really? That would be awesome!" I cried. I turned my attention to Jacob as he rose from the couch.

"I'm sure there is something in the garage we could use." Jacob walked out the front door of the house. I let out a giggle of happiness because I could possibly be pulled on a sled going double digit speeds, nothing a lame hill could match.

I grabbed Embry's hand and yelled at Quil to follow as I pulled Embry out of the house.

"Wow. You're really excited," Embry commented.

"I know. If Jacob is able to find a sled I will be _so_ happy," I said, still holding Embry's hand. He didn't seem to mind and the little girly girl inside me squealed in delight. Walking to the garage I noticed Embry's bike propped up against it. It looked like it was a well used and loved bike.

Jacob came from the back of the garage holding something in each hand. In one hand he held a length of rope and in the other was a dark blue plastic sledding saucer.

I grinned and walked over to him. Jacob handed both the saucer and the rope to me. I excitedly threw the saucer to the ground, quickly unraveled the rope and then dropped into the saucer. The boys laughed at my enthusiasm while I tried to tie the rope to the saucer. As I attempted to get the thick rope through the hole in the front of the saucer Embry walked over and picked up the other end of the rope. He then started to pull me in the direction of his dirt-bike.

"Embry, come on! I'm trying to get this rope attached to the saucer!" I complained, tightly holding onto my end of the rope.

Embry laughed and stopped next to his bike. "You can do that while I tie it to my bike."

"Okay," I agreed.

Eventually I was able to get the rope through the hole to tie a thick knot. I made another knot above the first one to make double sure the saucer wouldn't become detached from the bike. As I finished the second knot Embry started up his bike. Just as I was getting up and out of the saucer, Embry started forward across Jacob's front lawn and into the backyard.

"Yeah!" I yelled, throwing both of my hands into the air.

Embry drove around the yard, taking a sharp turn that caused me to fall off the saucer. I stayed on the ground a moment, laughing.

By the time Embry cam back around I was standing up and dusting off the snow that stuck to me.

"You okay?" Embry asked.

"Yeah," I said, running over to the saucer and settling myself in it.

"Onward!" I yelled, raising one of my hands, pointing to the sky.

I stayed in the saucer for a few more minutes before bailing out as Embry whizzed pass Jacob and Quil.

"Who's next?" I asked and both boys shouted 'me!'.

*****

Time seemed to pass too quickly when I was having fun with the guys. It felt like fifteen minutes were spent in the backyard, watching the guys having a blast and falling out of the saucer on sharp turns. But it was a really an hour that had passed in the seemingly short time. I didn't realize this until a snowball thrown by Skyler connected with my back.

"Come on Holly," Skyler called.

"Ten more minutes?" I whined and Embry laughed as he stood next to me.

"What difference is it gonna make? Your still going home," Skyler said. "Lets go."

Embry turned to face Skyler. "Come on, if she wants to stay, let her."

Skyler's eyes tightened on Embry, then looked to me. "I thought you said you weren't doing anything with these boys."

"What?" Embry said, confused.

"She told-"

"Okay!" I shouted, stopping Skyler from actually saying something. "I'll go!"

"I'll see you tomorrow in Math," Embry said looking down at me.

I smiled. "Most definitely." I quickly walked over to Skyler who was raising one of his eyebrows suggestively. I shoved him before walking past him to his car.

Ten seconds after we were out of Jacob's driveway I punched Skyler in the arm full force, and regretted it instantly. It felt like I was punching a wall. Watching the road I clenched my teeth. My hand hurt like hell!

"Were you really going to say something to him about me hooking up with them? Because you know I haven't!" I ground out.

Skyler thought for a moment before answering. "No, I don't think I would have said anything about that."

"Good." I massaged my hand the rest of the ride home.

*****

When we pulled into our driveway I turned to Skyler.

"On the matter of you telling me this giant secret, I'll like to have two weeks of normalcy."

Skyler sharply turned his face to look at me. "You sure? Don't you want to know sooner?"

"No. You can ruin next weekend, so that means next Friday, 'kay?"

Skyler just slowly nodded his head. I opened my door and jumped out of the truck.

"Wait. This will have to be right after school, alright?" Skyler said, leaning over the center console.

"Sure, thing," I agreed and walked into the house.


	19. Embry

**A/N: OMG, I got the New Moon DVD- it is pure awesomeness! LOVE the extras! Anyway -- Another chapter, yay! Guess what? Things are changing up in Holly's world now and I know -for a fact- that you all will like the change. So enjoy the newest chapter of Fresh Start!**

**Reminder: Savvy is the italicized lines.**

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any of the characters in the series.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Embry

I was really excited to go to school today. I would get to see all the guys in class and during lunch. With the thought that I have Embry sitting right next to me for a whole class, I quickly got dressed and ate a small breakfast. Mom laughed when I said a short 'bye' before leaving the car and into the school.

*****

Entering math class I was a little disappointed to see only Jacob sitting at his seat. I sat down next to Jacob and looked to the classroom door, guessing that Embry was just running late.

But he never did come and pass through that door. I felt a little down because Embry had said he would see me today. I was instantly annoyed with myself for crushing on Embry so hard that I was sad if he wasn't in school.

When Mr. Gledhill did attendance in Computer Applications I still felt sad. I said 'not here' after Mr. Gledhill had called Embry's name two times; putting finality to the fact that Embry wasn't in school today. With my crush missing from school, the rest of the day passed with a gloomy edge to it.

*****

The rest of the whole freakin' week passed with a gloomy edge because Embry didn't come to school.

I started to spend more time with Alivia and Cady because Embry was missing and Jake was spending more time with Bella. I was starting to dislike Bella because she took Jacob away from me when I was already missing Embry

By the end of Friday I was more pissed than anything else. Talking to Quil during study hall I found out Embry's mom turned down his call as well as mine. She gave Quil the same excuse she gave me; that Embry was too sick to leave his room. She said he had mono, which was weird because you got that from kissing or anything to do with saliva. I was equally worried and pissed at him. Embry shouldn't be swapping spit with anyone!

Quil gave me Embry's address so I could go over to his house and talk to him there. I wasn't really sure how I would get to his house then back home, but I was determined to talk to him.

I briskly walked home, hoping to steal Sky's car and drive to Embry's house.

Getting home in record time I still didn't beat Sky home. He was laying across the couch lazily flipping channels.

"Sky, I need your car," I demanded.

"What?" Sky murmured.

"I need your car," I repeated.

Skyler sat up to look me in the eye. "What do you need it for?"

"I need it to drive somewhere," I mused.

"I'm definitely not going to give my car to you unless you are more specific."

"Fine," I groaned. "I'm going to use it so I can drive to Embry's house so I can talk to him."

"No. You're not going," Skyler stated and settled back into the couch. He seemed flustered and disturbed by my wanting to go to Embry's house. Why?

I walked over to his side and snatched the remote out of his hand. "I wont be long and it's a short drive. Come on Sky, please?"

"You're not going and you'll know why next week." Sky stared me in the eye and I felt my body stiffen at the comment. Was everything in my life tied to this secret? Each time its mentioned I have a bigger urge to find out what it is.

"But I need to see him…" I mumbled. I was on Embry withdrawal and I needed to see him to feel better. Obviously Sky wouldn't understand if I told him.

"You might end up seeing him tomorrow when Michelle cooks if not you'll see him Monday at school."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Skyler sighed. "Do know how Jared and Paul hang out with Sam?"

"Of course."

"Well, Embry had been... hanging out with Sam lately and there is a good chance Embry will be here when Sam comes over Saturday."

I sighed and turned around, disappointed I wouldn't see Embry until tomorrow.

Once I was in my room I slumped onto my bed. I just lay there for a moment with my face pressed into the sheets.

"Why do I have to have such a bad crush on Embry?" I asked the bed.

_Maybe because he is really cute._

"I know," I answered aloud. "I miss his face. I want to see his smile; I want to hear his voice. I miss everything about Embry because I miss _him_!" I flipped onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

_Agreed. Hopefully he'll be back to school soon._

You know something that would make him really hot? I thought to myself.

_If he cut his hair._ Something along the lines of a wistful sigh sounded through my head.

Its kind of weird that you think that, I mean I'm crushing on him and you are too?

_We're the same person Holly. Even if we 'both' are crushing on Embry, you shouldn't worry so much about him. Skyler told you Embry would be here tomorrow, so he'll be here tomorrow._

But what if he was just lying to me? He could just be saying that so I wouldn't take his car.

_He's your brother, you should trust him._

No, he's my step-brother. You of all people should know that.

_It doesn't matter what you call him, he is still connected to you._

I rolled my eyes.

_He's your brother, just get over it!_

Well he's my brother he should have no problem with me taking his car. A smirk crossed my face as I got off the bed and walked over to the window that led to the roof. Opening it up, a cold, strong wind hit me in the face. I climbed out onto the roof despite the cold. I quickly walked to the back end of the house and sat down on the very edge.

_Holly this is not a good idea, stop this!_

No, I thought to Savvy.

I leaned over to the side and reached my hands as far as they could towards a horizontal support beam of the roof.

_Holly, why couldn't you just take the stairs?_

Skyler would've heard me come down them.

I scooted off the roof and for a second I was falling. But a split second later my hands connected with the support beam and I swung myself onto the porch, landing in a crouch. The boards of the porch didn't even make a sound. Grinning, I rose out of my crouch. I just loved being the athletic person of the family.

_If you try to get out with Skyler's keys. I swear, I __will__ take over. This is not a good idea, and you shouldn't drive without a licensed driver._

Oh, shut up Savvy. I'm gonna get my license next week. It is not that big of a deal.

I silently entered the house and quickly made it over to the family room, where Skyler was taking a little cat nap.

I glanced up and sent out a silent thank you to whoever sent me this piece of good luck. I quickly went to his side and bent down to unclip his keys from his jeans. I sucked in a breath and clamped my mouth shut as I touched the black clip that held his keys. All the while, Savvy was yelling at me.

_Holly I'm gonna tell you __one__ more time! Do not go and drive without a licensed driver! It's the right thing to do. You could get hurt!_

With the keys in hand I bolted out the front door. My feet crunched against the snow as I ran to Skyler's car. I was just reaching for the door handle as Savvy took over.

"Skyler!" I felt myself screech. The bodily take over continued as my right hand, that was holding the keys shot out so it was at the same height of my shoulders. My hand opened and the keys fell to the ground.

I could see Skyler quickly make his way over to me as my feet remind glued to the ground.

"Were you actually gonna take my car?!" Skyler yelled.

I didn't answer and just angrily glared at the red paint of the truck.

"Turn around and look at me, Holly," Skyler growled.

My feet shuffled of their own accord until I fully faced Skyler.

"Why are you being such a hormone driven girl? I mean, seriously Holly, your going to see him tomorrow. I'll promise you that if you don't do anything stupid like this again." Skyler blundered.

I did try to answer him, but my mouth stayed clamped shut. My thoughts remained neutral as I took in what Skyler was saying; knowing that he was right about me acting so odd about a boy I merely had a crush on. But he didn't understand, I _had_ to see him!

*****

I woke up at eight o'clock Saturday morning from a loud laugh from downstairs. I rolled over towards my alarm clock and pulled it closer to me; trying to figure out why I was woken up at eight and not six. Fiddling with the buttons I found that my alarm had been changed from the normal six, to ten o'clock. I guessed that either Mom or Scott had changed it so I wouldn't be getting up earlier than them. I dressed decently because I knew the 'pack' was downstairs and that it was one of them that woke me up.

When I got into the dining room I found only Paul and Jared sitting at the table.

"Where are Skyler and Sam?" I asked.

"They're working, but they'll be here for lunch," Paul answered with his mouth full of food.

I nodded my head with a grimace. "Okay, and could you please not talk with your mouth full?"

Paul swallowed the mouthful of food. "Well ya don't have to be looking." Paul looked over at Jared and they both laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked past the two of them to the kitchen. I filled my plate with eggs, a few strips of bacon, and a muffin. I sat with the guys and talked and ate, just like last Sunday. It felt less awkward now, with only Jared and Paul, Sam was just so big and intimidating. I couldn't help but be a little nervous around him.

So when Sam lumbered in for lunch I hoped he wouldn't sit next to me.

He did.

For some reason when I looked at Sam and his huge plate of food, I was reminded of Big Black. The air that Sam held just like the intelligent air of Big Black

I let out a snort when I realized I was comparing this large muscled man to a giant wolf. Sam glaced at me, probably wondering what the snort was for.

I just shook my head with a smile. He would probably laugh at my explanation of me comparing him to a wolf.

A few minutes later the front door opened. Glancing around the room I guessed that it was Skyler who just came in.

When Skyler entered I was surprised to see another guy standing behind him. Skyler sat down in the seat next to me and the guy just stood there, staring at me. It looked like he was stunned or blinded by some magnificent light. He seemed familiar in some way. My eyes raked his body as he continued to stare. He had very short, black hair, bulging muscles and he took up most of the archway to the dining room because he was so tall.

There was one feature that I was able to tag; his cheekbones and his eyes. This man's face matched Embry's, but his body didn't. You could almost say that it was a grown Embry, but that couldn't be possible in a week; could it? Observing this 'older' version of Embry I couldn't help but notice the strong attraction I had to him. He most definitely had an amazing body even if it was hiding behind that t-shirt of his. I knew that if I decided to be a weirdo and rip off his shirt (something I _really_ wanted to do) I would find a six pack waiting for me. Oh how I wanted to meet that six pack.

I vaguely noticed Sam was looking between me and 'older' Embry. Jared and Paul were doing the same.

I opened my mouth to say something but found that my throat didn't work. I gulped and tried again.

"Embry?" I asked

* * *

A/N: Yay, my first cliffie! (Sort of) (Wait, haven't I said this before?...Hmmm)

I can't wait to hear your responses for chapter 20's cliffie.

Yes I do say 20. I write at least some part of my chapters in a notebook first then type it up. So I do have chapter 19 and 20 finished, they are just not typed up yet. I'll try working on speeding up the process so you can read the chapters sooner.


	20. Confession

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Its basically a continuation from the last chapter, that's what the little italicized bit is for. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight but I do own Holly. Your hear that Holly, I OWN you!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Confession

"_Embry?" I asked._

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

Embry gestured to his food. "Eating food."

"Why weren't you in school all week?" I questioned, letting a hint of my anger color my voice. I was angry, but at the same time completely flustered and awed by this new Embry.

Sam rose from his seat and interjected before Embry could answer.

"Lets go outside, Embry." As Sam walked past Embry he grabbed Embry's arm to pull him away. Embry let out a stuttered 'but' before Skyler got up from his seat and gave a shove against Embry's chest. All three of them left and I stared after them, wondering why they left.

"Wow, that's three now," Jared said looking at Paul.

"This is getting stupid. I don't want that to happen to me, at all. I'm perfectly fine with living my life the way it is," Paul said.

"Its only a matter of time," Jared drawled.

"All you-" Paul glanced at me, "- people are so whipped."

Jared just grinned and finished off his food.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, knowing they were editing their conversation because I was with them.

"Nothing important to you," Paul said.

"Well-" Jared began.

"Jared. Paul." Sam rushed entering the room. "You know when your shift starts, I suggest you go."

Paul and Jared got up out of their seats and walked out of the room with their plates.

Sam looked down at me and I looked away from him to shovel the rest of my salad into my mouth.

"I'll be seeing you next Sunday then," Sam said.

I nodded. "Yup, see you then."

Sam left the room as Embry and Skyler entered. Embry sat down in the seat right next to me and Skyler sat on the opposite side of the table.

"So you never answered my question," I said.

"Which one was that?" Embry asked after swallowing a giant bite of his sandwich.

"The one about you missing a week of school when you had told me Monday you would be there."

"I'm sorry. I got sick and my Mom wouldn't let me leave my room," Embry explained shamefaced.

"But your better now," I stated because he was currently sitting in my dining room.

"Yeah, I am but I'm afraid Jacob caught what I had. So he'll be missing from school for a while as well."

"Really?" I asked, a bit surprised. Jacob hadn't seemed the least bit sick, except for a warm temperature. "Wont I get sick too if I've been hanging out with you and Jake?"

Embry shook his head with a smirk. "No, you shouldn't get sick with what I have."

"You sure about that?" I questioned.

"Yes, I am," Embry stated.

A moment of silence passed and I almost got up from my seat before Embry turned to me.

"How about I somehow make up for the time I've missed with you?" Embry suggested.

I smiled. "That would be great, but what would we do?"

"Anything you want."

"Well that narrows it down," I said sarcastically.

Embry grinned before gulping down his drink.

"Well if Jake is really sick that means I'm free Monday," I said. "We should do something then."

"Sure, I could definitely do that," Embry agreed quickly.

I giggled at Embry's odd, but cute behavior and Embry's smile widened. I couldn't help but smile back.

"If your gonna be doing anything it'll be at the house," Skyler said. I jerked my head toward him; I had completely forgotten Skyler was sitting across from me because all my attention had been riveted on Embry.

"Did he ask _you_ if you wanted to hang out?" I retorted. "No, he didn't."

Skyler rolled his eyes.

"We could do that, we'll walk here after school and find something to do," Embry said.

"That sounds good," I agreed. "Let me make sure my supervisor is okay with it."

"Your supervisor?" Embry questioned as I turned my attention back to Skyler.

"Is it okay that Embry'll be at the house after school on Monday?" I asked sarcastically.

Skyler let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes, its fine with me."

"Good, 'cause he was going to come over anyway, no matter what you said." I smirked at Sky as I got up to put my empty plate and cup away into the dishwasher.

When I entered the dining room again I could tell Embry and Skyler were just talking about something from the way they both looked at me when I had entered.

"So, are you going to be here for dinner?" I asked Embry, hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, I will," He answered.

"Cool," I said. I left the dining room and made my way to my own room, away from my temptations of Embry. I got dressed for a run that would only be spent on the sides of roads and not on the trails

*****

Closing my door behind me, I could hear Embry and Skyler talking from the dining room. I creeped to the edge of the stairs trying to hear their conversation.

"… try anything on her, she may be your imprint but she's still my sister…" That had to be Skyler.

"I won't be doing anything Monday, but I will have to eventually get closer to her because…" What was Embry talking about? I strained my ears but only caught a few random words.

"…want to be banned from the house?"

There was a pause between the two of them.

"Then don't get smart with me."

One of them got out of their chair and left the room. I stayed on the top step, waiting for whoever was still sitting to leave.

They let out a sigh. "I'm in such a load of shit."

It was Embry sitting there, alone. I felt this strange pull in me that wanted to join him, so we both weren't alone. I silently stepped down a few steps to see what Embry was doing.

Leaning down so I could just barely see the room, I saw Embry holding his head in his hands. I felt so bad for him; what could have Embry this upset?

Slowly, Embry lowered his hands and locked eyes with me. I blushed, embarrassed from being caught.

"Who were you talking about?" I said quietly, making my way down the stairs.

"Nobody," Embry answered just as quietly.

I smiled and took the seat on his right. "It was about somebody, I could tell." And I knew who it was, but I wanted to know if he would say anything to me about it. "Who's the girl?"

Embry looked at me. "How about we talk about something else…"

"Okay, why are you in a load of shit?"

"It's not so much of a load of shit, its more like that I'm in a pickle." Embry explained, but I could tell he was stalling.

"Alright, why are you in a pickle?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because…" I wanna know if you have the balls to tell me you like me, I finished in my head.

Embry gave me a 'go on' look.

"Because… it I know why you are in a pickle I could help you with your problem." I said smoothly.

"Well," Embry started. "I… I want to be with this person-"

"-Girl." I interrupted. "I know that much."

Embry gave me a small smile. "Yes. So I want to be with a girl and spend more time with her so I can get to know her better. _But_ I have a few people working against me. One is saying to give it some time and just wait things out until things settle down. Another is saying an outright no to me."

"Well that last person sound like a jerk."

Embry laughed. "Yeah, he is."

Maybe I should provoke him… "Does this last guy want to be with her?"

Embry rapidly shook his head. "No, no, no. He doesn't."

"Okay," I said. "May I ask who this girl is?" If he said my name I would definitely swoon – hot gutsy guy, totally the perfect guy.

Embry's cheeks darkened. "Yes…"

"Do I know her?" I asked lightly, trying to keep the smile from my face.

"Yes, you know her very well," Embry's cheeks darkened further. I scooted forward in my seat in anticipation, but he didn't say anything.

"Can you give me the first letter of her name?" I asked.

Embry's eyes drifted away from my face. "H."

A small smile touched my lips. "What about the second letter?"

Embry's eyes met with the dining room table as he said 'o'.

"What about the third?"

Embry's eyes met with mine. "Same as the fourth."

"Hmm, I still don't know who it is," I faked and Embry smiled; knowing I did really know who it was, "but I say hang out with her as much as you want and more because I think she wants to hang out with you just as much as you do."

"Thanks for the advice _Holly_."

"No problem Em," I said with a smile.

We sat for a moment just looking at each other. Eventually my eyes dropped away from his face to his muscular body. What I would give to see what his body was like now. You could see the changes even with his shirt on, but if it were to somehow to come off…

Embry leaned forward in his seat. "You know," I jerked my eyes away from his arms to his face, "this is the first time I've confessed to a crush, and you haven't really said anything."

"Well didn't I do the same?" I questioned.

A look passed through his eyes too quickly for me to name. "Did you?"

A light blush passed over my face. "Do you want me to say it outright? I've never confessed to a crush either, you're the first."

Embry didn't answer, he just stared at me. I took that as his answer for me to say something.

"Okay Embry. I like you – I've had a crush on you for quite a while now. So there, you happy now?"

"Yes, very happy," Embry murmured, leaning in close to me. My cheeks heated up in another blush because of my confession and the close proximity. I could _feel_ the heat from his body rolling off him.

With my mind muddled by Embry's close presence I blurted out what was meant to be a private thought. "I'm glad you're happy, because that usually means your smiling and you have a really nice smile."

A full on blush passed over my cheeks and I ducked my head. My eyes were glued to the edge of the dining room table. I didn't really want to see Embry's reaction to my random comment.

Suddenly my chair was being pulled _right_ next to Embry's seat. He then laid his arm across my shoulders, something he occasionally did once I had broken up with Grahm. But it felt like it had a different meaning now.


	21. Blood Red

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I would have gotten this chapter up sooner but I have been busy with college visits all over New England almost the entire week. So I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight and its characters nor Cloverfield.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Blood Red

It looks like I'm not the only one who noticed Embry's changes. When Embry walked into Math class you could hear the little gasps and sighs (from the girls). He sat down in the seat next to me and I couldn't help but smile at him. Embry flashed his beautiful smile before turning his attention to Mr. Collins.

For the rest of class and the next two periods I couldn't wait for Computer Applications; where we were able to talk while we worked.

*****

I practically skipped to the seat next to Embry in computer app.

"Hey Embry," I greeted cheerily.

"Hi Holly," Embry replied.

"So how have you been since second period?" I asked, starting up my computer.

"Its been okay. I've gotten some make up work from some of my teachers, and I'm dreading for the time when I have to do it." Embry said.

I frowned. "Are we still going to hang out today?"

"Of course we are. I'm not going to cancel just because I have to do more homework."

"Cool," I chirped, happy once again. I turned my attention back to the computer and started up Excel.

"What is your last class?" Embry inquired. "I'll meet you outside your class after school is over."

"I have study hall in Mr. Surh's room. I'm in the class with Quil."

"I'll meet you there then. Have you put into any thought into what we could be doing?"

I shrugged. "Sort of. I was thinking we could do what we would normally do; just hang out and chill, maybe watch a movie."

"And eat?" Embry questioned.

"Sure. We could have a few snacks," I agreed.

*****

I had hardly waited a minute outside Mr. Surh's room before I saw Embry walking towards me. The students quickly moved out of his way, eventually leaving a clear path between Embry and me. He closed the space between us in a few long strides before coming to a stop in front of me.

"Ready to go?" Embry asked.

"Yup. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am; that's why I'm a little late, I had to grab a few books from my locker," Embry explained.

"I'd hardly call you late."

Embry smiled and reached over to hold my hand.

"Come on." Embry led me through the school with my hand still in his.

When we had walked off the school grounds Embry slowed down his walk.

"Excited to get out of school?" I asked with a smile.

Embry nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready to spend some time with you after not seeing you for a whole week. Not to say that school is horrible or anything, but it still sucks."

"If it wasn't for all my awesome friends I would _really_ hate high school," I added.

We continued to walk silently along the edge of the road. I kept my eyes glued ahead of me as I tried to come up with something else to say. That was until I noticed that Embry was starting to walk a little closer to me.

I glanced at him to see that he was staring at me. I wasn't a weird stalker like stare, it was more so like he was entranced.

"Are you okay Embry?" I asked.

He gave his head a shake and the look disappeared from his face. "I'm fine… just thinking when the next time I'll be free to hang out."

"And when would that be?"

"Hmm, this Friday. Are you free then?"

"Nope." I grinned at Embry's reaction. His face had fallen – not by much, but you could still tell he was upset. Obviously he didn't get the joke. Embry's face became confused by my grin.

"Why are you busy and why are you smiling?" Embry questioned.

"I'm busy because I'll be hanging out with you. I smiled because of your reaction," I clarified.

"Oh," Embry said with a relieved laugh.

"I'll always be free to be with you Em," I commented, looking at the ground. I felt Embry grab my hand and he tugged it so I would stop walking. I turned to face him and looked up into his eyes.

"You have no idea what that means to me. Especially because I wont always be free to be with you," Embry said sincerely. Looking into his eyes I could see excitement as well as his sincerity.

We continued our walk to my house and arrived at my house a few minutes after the pivotal comment. Our friendship was turning into something else and I didn't have any feelings against it, I _wanted_ us to have a romantic relationship. I wanted to date him and to be able to call Embry my boyfriend.

I walked into the house to find Skyler napping on the couch. I groaned, couldn't Sky go up to his room if he knew he was tired? I dropped my backpack behind the couch and walked around to the front of the couch.

"Skyler," I said. There was no response; he was completely out of it.

"Oh, Skyler," I called louder. When there was on response I kicked the couch. Skyler just muttered something and shifted onto his side, facing me. I looked over to Embry to see a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, looks like we'll have to wait until we can use the TV," I said.

"No problem. Can we go somewhere else?" Embry asked.

"I guess we could hang in my room for a little while." I led Embry upstairs and into my room. I left the door open and sat in my desk chair. Embry happily sat himself on the only other thing he could sit on, my bed.

Oh my god, Embry freaking Call was sitting on _my_ bed.

"So no pink?" Embry asked, looking around the room.

I smiled, happy there was no weird awkwardness because I had shown him my room. "Nope no pink. I'm your stereotypical tom-boy. I like to play sports, the color blue and ponytails."

"You're so not a tom-boy," Embry said.

"I would think I am. I bet when I meet new people they instantly think – tom-boy."

"You may be a tom-boy but your definitely more than that."

I blushed a little because of his comment. "True, but I am still a tom-boy by definition."

"Okay. So since you're a tom-boy you play a sport, right?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"What sport do you play?"

"I run for the most part, recreationally of course."

"Running isn't a sport," Embry scoffed. "And what do you mean by 'of course'."

"I say of course because La Push doesn't have any outdoor sports. Running is an outdoor sport, so there is no team here. Running is also totally awesome. Obviously you are dumb and need to be educated on the subject." My tone had a little more bite to it than I intended but Embry had totally stepped onto a sore subject for any avid runner like me. Never say running isn't a sport, its my biggest pet peeve.

"Running is just walking at a faster pace." Embry responded, not deterred by my tone. "You don't see people getting gold medals for walking in the Olympics."

I grinned and rose from my seat. "Oh contraire my friend," I quickly walked over to the bed and sat on the other side. "You can compete in speed walking in the Summer Olympics."

"Seriously?" Embry said surprised.

I nodded enthusiastically, happy I could teach someone about running. "Yeah, its called race walk. It does look really stupid, but it is a sport. Running would be more entertaining to watch. I mean, have you ever seen Usain Bolt? He's so fast; his top speed is around 27 miles per hour."

"I didn't know that. So you're really into running then?"

"Sort of. I know about famous athletes in the Olympics, like I was really into Mia Hamm as a kid – not so much anymore."

"Honestly, I don't know anyone famous from the Olympics except Shaun White."

I glanced around Embry to see my alarm clock on the bed. "How about I educate you on the amazing athletes of the Olympics for the next thirty minutes, then we go downstairs and wake Sky up."

"That sounds good, as long as we get snacks."

I smiled, it seemed like the pack was always thinking about their stomachs. "Sure. I'm debating how were gonna wake him up, he sleeps like a rock. I'd guess if he's still sleeping on the couch I'll flip it."

"Are you serious?" Embry asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I'm not supposed to do anything to piss him off but he knew I wanted to use the living room." I answered, surprised by his reaction. "Would you help me flip the couch if I couldn't do it myself?" I mused eyeing his large arm muscles.

"I'm not so sure…"

"Aww come on Embry." I said shaking the bed so it bounced. "Please?" I put my best puppy dog look and asked again. "Please Embry. I know you could do it."

I almost broke my pleading façade by the emotions that crossed his face. It looked like there was some large internal conflict between helping little me and going against meanie Sky.

"Please," I whispered.

That seemed to make his decision. "Okay, but in thirty minutes from now."

"Alright," I happily agreed.

The conversation then turned back to sports. We eventually drifted away from the topic to the Olympics to professional sports teams. He was surprised to find that I had at least one favorite team for each sport.

When the clock showed thirty minutes had passed both of us went downstairs to find Sky still sleeping on the couch. I walked over to the couch and stood behind it. I bent over and gripped the bottom edge of the couch.

"Embry," I whisper shouted.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered back, making his way to my side.

"What's the worst that can happen?" I said and attempted to flip the couch. Miraculously I was able to raise the couch five inches off the ground before my strength ran out – or more precisely, before I realized Embry's hands prevented me from lifting it any further. I dropped the couch and it hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Holy shit!" Skyler yelled. "What was that?"

"That was me waking you up," I said. "Now go to your room if you want to go back to sleep, because Embry and I are going to use the TV now."

Skyler looked really pissed. He shot a glare to Embry and I narrowed my eyes at him. Was Sky blaming Embry? The idiot, always assuming everything.

"Don't be mad at me." Embry defended. "I stopped her from _flipping_ the couch."

Skyler gave no response as he got off the couch. He angrily made his way out of the room, leaving me and Embry alone. Embry took a spot on the couch and I kneeled down by the TV, next to the small DVD collection.

"What kind of movies do you like?" I asked Embry.

"Action. But I was wondering if I could have those snacks now." Embry answered.

"Okay. I'll get the food you pick out a movie," I compromised. I walked out into the kitchen to pop some popcorn. I micro waved two regular sized bags of popcorn and but them into a large bowl. I returned to the family room with the bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda.

Sitting next to Embry I saw he had already put the DVD in. I placed the bowl of popcorn between us, creating somewhat of a barrier between the two of us.

"So you want Coke or Pepsi?" I asked, raising my hand holding the sodas.

"Pepsi," he answered, taking the can from my hand.

"Good, because I love Coke," I said. I cracked the can open and took a sip.

"There's a difference?"

"Yes, there is or you wouldn't have cared for which soda you got."

Embry glanced at me sidelong before turning back to the TV.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped a piece into my mouth. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Cloverfield, is that okay with you?"

"Its okay. I'll probably be freaked out the rest of the night though – scared one of those monster things would spawn and eat me." I shivered remembering the nightmare I had had after the first time I watched the movie.

Embry picked up the bowl of popcorn and placed it on his lap before scooting closer to me. "I'll make sure they wont. I can take down anything, even those freaky ass creatures."

I snorted. "Yeah right. You'll end up like Marlena; dead."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do."

Sadly I had to leave Embry's side to start the movie. I got up from the couch, pressed play and grabbed the remote. Sitting back down, I moved a little closer to Embry's side.

The movie started and I placed the remote next to me on the couch. I slowly ate the popcorn (that was still sitting on Embry's lap *swoon*) until the bridge collapsed, killing Jason and all those people.

By the time the people were walking in the subway tunnel I had completely forgotten about the food, I was too busy cringing into Embry' side. In the back of my head I was complementing Embry for giving me a reason to get closer to him.

*****

"Holy crap," I breathed once the credits started. "I love and hate that movie." I reached to the popcorn bowl until I realized it was empty. "You ate all the popcorn? That was two bags' worth!"

"You had some too," Embry noted. He gulped down the rest of his soda and crushed the can in his hand.

"You don't feel sick?"

"Nope."

I stared at the credits as the flashed across the screen. "You're weird," I commented, leaning my head against his shoulder. Embry stilled for a moment and I wondered if I shouldn't have done anything. But then Embry's arm tightened around my shoulders to pull me fully against his warm side.

We stayed like that until the credits finished and the menu for the DVD came up.

"How long do you think I can stay?" Embry murmured.

"I'm not exactly sure," I murmured back. "You could stay at least until my Mom comes home."

Just then the garage door sounded and I sighed.

"Well she's home early." I reluctantly got up from the couch to clean up our snacks.

When I re-enterd the family room Mom was coming in through the front door.

"Hi Mom," I greeted.

"Hello Holly, Embry." She nodded shortly to Embry before putting her work bags away.

"Mom, do you think Embry could stay awhile?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but once Scott gets here were going to have a little family talk," Mom answered.

"About what?" I said. We've never had family talks before, only when Mom announced we were moving.

"You'll find out when we talk." Mom glanced at Embry before quickly leaving the room.

Embry got off the couch and I felt a sadness grow in me. I didn't want Embry to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class," Embry said, almost like he was comforting me.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. I guess Embry heard it because he crossed the space between us in three long strides to pull me into a hug.

For a moment I was taken by surprise. Two romantically inclined friends _hugging_, kind of dumb, but it seemed perfect. When I returned the hug he held me even tighter.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled a dorky smile. I was just kissed by Embry! Even it was on the head.

Scott entered through the front door and I internally screamed. Why do parents have to keep interrupting me and Embry's moments?

We both broke the hug and I sent a little glare to Scott as he left the room.

I looked up to Embry who was looking down at me. At the moment Embry's hands were still on my sides but were sure to fall away any moment. In the next five seconds I made a decision that would sure change our relationship.

I'm usually the spontaneous type. I try not to think too much about something – I just do it so I can spend time doing and being active rather than thinking and standing still in the world. I did have to give myself a little extra push though, so I could get myself to rise on my feet and kiss Embry on the lips.

It was a short little kiss but it was better than any other kiss I've had with a guy. Because Embry was so tall I had to rise quite far to reach his lips. So I was nearly standing tip-toe but Embry's hands kept me from falling back. His hands had moved down to old firmly onto my hips. I could feel the warmth from his hands spread through me.

Pulling away I had the strongest urge to kiss him again, but I didn't. I fell back onto the heels of my feet while Embry's hands still held me close to him.

"I'm sorry if that was out of line or anything but -- hugs are kind of lame," I said quietly.

I could feel his body shake in a silent laugh. "That's fine with me."

I had the feeling he was going to kiss me again so I pulled away from his warm body and hands. If he kissed me again I knew I wouldn't be able to restrain myself and I would probably end up making out with him on the couch. Which wouldn't be good because my parents were upstairs and could come down any moment.

"I will see you tomorrow then," I stated, reassuring myself I would be seeing Embry soon.

"Yes, you will," Embry said. He turned and left through the front door as Mom walked into the room.

"Scott will be down in a minute. Why don't you sit down," Mom said calmly. Sky walked in and stood a few feet behind Mom.

"Why do I need to sit?" I asked, looking at Scott as he walked in.

"Just sit down," Skyler said.

"Okay, no. It feels like your ganging up on me. Is the news so bad that you're afraid I'm gonna faint?"

"Holly," Scott said steadily. "What we're going to be telling you is big news, we just want you to be comfortable."

"Okay," I murmured. My mind quickly went through the possibilities of what my family would want to tell me.

Mom took a deep breath before talking. "First thing I want to do is explain why I haven't told you anything." She took another deep breath and continued. "You're my little girl. I already felt bad enough to put you through me and your father's messy divorce when you were only eight."

"Mom," I murmured. I've told my Mom several times to not feel bad about the divorce. Dad was kind of a jerk; she had her rights to break up with a man who was picking up _bad_ gambling problems.

"No, no honey, we're not going to get into that. I didn't want to bring this giant… piece of info so shortly after that. I realize I should have told you earlier or better put, let Scott or Skyler tell you." My eyes drifted away from Mom to Scott, who was watching Mom, then to Sky who was looking straight at me.

"There is no real easy way to put this," Scott said slowly. "Skyler and I are shapeshifters. I no longer shapeshift but Skyler does."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"We can shapeshift into mountain lions. My brother, and both my mother and father can 'shift."

"Have you all gone completely mental?" I slowly rose from the couch to be eye level with all of them.

"No, Holly. You have to listen, they really are what they say they are," Mom said stepping closer to me. I took a sharp step back, towards the door.

"Holly, I know it's hard to understand – especially after I had taught you to be realistic as you got older, but it's the truth," Mom explained.

"You expect me to believe Skyler turns into a cat!" I yelled. I was feeling freaked and pissed. My whole family was lying to me, saying they turned into animals. Either that or they have all gone insane. What they were talking about… its stuff from fairy tales.

"I'm only like this because it's in my genes," Skyler said. "The main reason is because it was triggered, by vampires."

"No. No, this isn't real. What you're saying – it just does not exist," I blabbered.

"Vampires are real, 'shifters are real and you need to believe it, for your own safety," Skyler said.

"No it isn't! V-vampires and "'shifters" are things little kids think are real. _Not_ grown people!" I took a few steps back toward the front door. Skyler's eyes snapped to my feet and I froze. Skyler always seemed to notice everything… could he really? – No! He can't.

My body started to shake from my nervousness and all the thoughts swirling through my head. I needed to do or say something, but what could I say?

Then I heard a whisper of a thought from the back of my mind. _Run. It's what you do best, so run. Run away from them, they actually think the imaginary is real. It's a problem, and a way you can easily solve it is to run._ The thought seemed slightly unreasonable, but it was the best thing I could do in this… crisis.

So I ran.

I turned and bolted out of the front door. I jumped off the porch to the ground at a mad sprint. I ran to our back yard and ran straight into the woods.

There was no trail to follow here, just the normal growth of the woods. My thoughts of my crazy family dissipated into a murmur as I ran mindlessly in the forest.

I kept running and running for what seemed like an hour. I hadn't yet slowed down, only sped up when I thought something was following me.

Soon I lost feeling in my legs. My breathing was becoming really heavy and the undergrowth of the woods was getting hard to pass through. My body slowed to a jog even though I didn't want to.

Eventually I tripped. I fell to the ground; my ankle twisted under the log I had tripped over. I flipped off of my stomach, onto my back. I pulled my arms across the ground so they were alongside my head.

Pulling my foot out of its place behind the log, I found out it was sprained. When it hit the ground a static pain ran up my left leg.

"Ow," I murmured. I had hardly made a sound; my mouth and throat were so dry from my heavy and rapid breathing.

I looked up to the canopy of the trees to see that it was dark out. Rain was falling from the sky, but most of it was blocked from the tree cover.

Staring up at the sky a man with long black dreadlocks appeared in my view. As he leaned over my breathless form I could see that his eyes were a dark and menacing blood red.


	22. The Pack

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter; it took me a while to get it right. I kept rewriting it and each time I did it wounded like crap to me… so don't hate me if it does. I would still love to hear your feedback, no matter what you say! **

**Warning: This chapter is a little gory, sort of. So if you don't like that stuff skip the underlined stuff. There is swearing as well, I just like to give warning because I know some people don't like swearing or detailed descriptions of someone dying.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: The Pack

_Staring up at the sky, a man with long black dreadlocks appeared in my view. As he leaned over my breathless form, I could see that his eyes were a dark and menacing blood red. _

"Why hello," the man said cocking his head to the side. "Who do we have here?"

"H-Holly," I breathed.

The man's lips pulled into a menacing smile. His face quickly changed to a look of surprise and he turned to our left as a giant wolf ran towards us. He leapt over me and tackled Mr. Dreadlocks to the ground. The man swiped at the wolf but the wolf dodged it.

The new wolf reminded me of Big Black because of its size. That was the only similarity between the wolves I could place. This wolf had more of a whitish coloring and had dark grey splotches spotting its torso.

Mr. Dreadlocks and the wolf continued to fight as I pulled myself upright against a tree.

Big Black quickly arrived and joined Spotty, along with three other wolves with varying coats.

The man tried to get away then but a _huge_ mountain lion stopped him before he could get even thirty feet away.

Wait, a mountain lion? Didn't crazy Scott say…

"No," I murmured aloud.

The animals proceeded to rip Mr. Dreadlocks into pieces. The gray silver wolf (deemed Silvo) clamped its jaws onto the man's leg and thrashed his head side to side, eventually ripping the lower part of his leg off – the femur still attached to the body. The reddish tan wolf (Rex) latched onto the other leg Silvo wasn't ripping off. The other wolf (deemed Sandy because of its sandy coloring) snapped at it a few times before ripping off a good part of the man's arm.

All the while, Mr. Dreadlocks was screeching this ear-piercing scream. My hands were covering my ears, but were unable to entirely block out the screams. I sat cowering against the tree, forced to watch the horror in front of me because I didn't want the animals to come after me. They could easily eat me too.

Mr. Dreadlocks never had a chance against the five wolves and the giant mountain lion.

Once again I thought of Skyler actually being the mountain lion in front of me. If it really was Skyler why the _hell_ was he attacking the man!

Looking at it, I spotted something odd attached to its left hind leg; some jean material. Looking more closely at the supposed animal form of Skyler – I saw an unmistakable mark that showed the jean shorts were in fact his. There was a giant black cartoon of the grim reaper. If they had torn the man apart from me any further, I would never have noticed.

My brain stopped functioning. This had to be Skyler. It _was_ Skyler; and he was currently ripping the head off of Mr. Dreadlocks. He closed his jaws around Mr. Dreadlocks' neck _and yanked_, effectively decapitating the man.

Holy… shit…

I shot up from my cowering position, ignoring the pain passing through my ankle. "Skyler!" The large cat froze and looked at me, along with Spotty. "What the fuck?! Why did you- you just decapitate that man?!" For the most part the other wolves ignored me as they gathered the remains of the man into a pile. "Are you serious? Are you that much of an asswhipe?" Skyler trotted off into the woods and I took a few step forwards, my ankle flaring in protest. "You dibshit, get back here!" Skyler let a roar loose.

Spotty came over to my side and I shoved him away. He seemed surprised.

I glared at him, "I'm not talking to you Spotty, so… so just go away." I turned my attention back to Skyler who had yet to return. I limped a few steps forwards, trying to see if I could find him. "Come on Mr. Sulk, explain yourself!!"

He came storming back. Skyler stopped right in front of me and I fiercely looked into his eyes.

"Okay," He snarled. "First of all, don't piss me off. That's the last thing you want to do; piss off a 'shifter. You have no clue what I could do to you –"

"-Actually I think I have a pretty good idea what you can do," I interrupted as I pointed to Mr. Dreadlocks, who's body was aflame.

Skyler growled and Spotty quickly came to my side again. I was more than ticked off so I snapped at the wolf. "What is your deal Spotty? I'm perfectly capable in kicking my brother's ass, without _your_ help." I looked to the sky then back to Spotty. "Jeeze…"

I turned to Skyler to see his anger had dissipated.

"What did you just say to him?" Skyler asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't hear that 'shifter boy?"

Skyler rolled his eyes. "Did you just call him…?"

"Spotty," I finished.

Skyler slowly nodded as he turned around to the pile of… Mr. Dreadlocks. He pulled out a lighter and lit the pile afire.

"Skyler! You still need to explain yourself," I yelled at him.

Skyler glanced over his shoulder at me. "That man was a vampire... if you could even call him a man."

I stared at the fire and the strange colored smoke rising from the flames. That man could have killed me then, vampires were strong, right? I couldn't really doubt anything mythical since my step-brother was a 'shifter, but I did want to know some of the details. "So that man really is, or was, a vampire?"

"Yes. So, are you okay with everything now? You're not going to run off again?" Skyler said walking back over to me.

"No, I'm not… its one thing to be told the truth and a whole other thing to actually see it." I looked at the other wolves sitting around. They were either looking at me, like Spotty or the vampire fire.

I turned to Spotty. "So are you actually people too, or just abnormally large wolves?"

"Yes, all the guys are." Skyler answered.

I snorted.

"What?" Skyler asked.

"Well I gave one of them a girlish name." Skyler gave me a look and I answered his silent question. "I just named them because it's easier than calling them 'wolf with dark grey spots' or 'reddish tan wolf'. It was a subconscious sort of thing. I was forced to watch it so I made up names to keep track of what every one was doing, which was really scary to watch, by the way."

"You gave all of them names?" Skyler asked incredulously.

I sighed, knowing where this was going. "Yes I did."

"What are they?" Skyler unsurprisingly asked.

I took a breath knowing it would be better to get this over with now. "Well you," I pointed to Big Black, "already know the name I gave you, Big Black. Then there is you, Spotty," I said looking at Spotty.

I pointed to the first wolf to get a piece of that vampire. "He's Silvo." The pack of wolves barked at that, probably laughing. I pointed to the wolf beside Spotty. "Rex." More bark like laughter ensued. "And finally… Sandy." The wolves laughed harder and Silvo fell to his side laughing. Skyler was laughing just as hard.

"Holly… that's hilarious," Skyler managed between laughs. "You so don't want to know… who you just named… Sandy!" I looked away from Silvo to Skyler. At least he wasn't still pissed at me.

"Wait, you mean I actually know these people?" I questioned as Silvo and Sandy started to play fight.

"Oh, you do, you know all these people. You go to school with most of them."

"You're joking," I said. I'm going to be sooo embarrassed when I find out who these people really are.

"Nope," Skyler uttered walking to my left side. "Do you want me to carry you back home…? It's a long way back."

"Okay… I'm guessing your shapeshifting self is able to carry my weight."

"Yes." He reached over to pick me up but I stopped him.

"Wait, I want a piggy back ride."

"Have you forgotten about your ankle?" Skyler said, gesturing to my left leg.

"Alright." I gave up and Skyler picked me up into his arms. I gave a small little wave to the wolves, knowing the next time I'll be seeing them; they will all be in human form.

Skyler started running off towards home. I put my left arm around the back of his shoulders, trying to get comfortable for the long run home.

I was asleep for the most part when we got home. I heard Mom ask Skyler what happened, he gave a short reply of, "the bloodsucker is gone." She followed Skyler up the stairs to my room, and opened to door for him.

Skyler's arms slid away from my back to be replaced by my bed. I lost full consciousness then, with the warmth of my room and the softness of my bed putting me at peace.

*~*~_dream_~*~*

_I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in my backyard, facing the woods that I had run into earlier today. Turning to my left I got the feeling I was definitely dreaming. Skyler was sprawled on his back as a mountain lion while talking in normal human speech. Well, not exactly normal it was more like he was talking nonsense._

"_Trees, trees, trees. Clouuuuds… rainbows!" He was just saying seemingly random words. I observed the rest of the backyard to see Spotty lying near the woods along with Big Black._

_I smiled, for some reason I felt comforted that Spotty was here in my crazy dream. I got up from the ground and walked over to Spotty. But before I could get to him, Spotty disappeared into thin air. I quickly glanced around, trying to see where he went. Big Black had disappeared as well and was replaced by the pack; Sam, Jared, Paul… wait… the pack! Could my friends really be shapeshifters too?_

_My eyes scanned the four boys, seeing the similarities between them and Skyler._

_While I was comparing the pack to Skyler, Embry was making his way to me. My thoughts slowed to a stop when Embry reached out and stroked his fingers lightly across my cheek. A tingling trail was left as he traced his fingers to the back of my jaw. He then cupped the right side of my face in his hand._

_He took another step forward bringing me face-to-face with his chest. Embry leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You know what we are, and it shouldn't stop you from feeling what you feel about me." Before drawing away, Embry placed a light kiss on my temple. Embry turned around and walked off into the woods, along with the rest of the guys who were walking deep into the woods._

"_Wait!" I yelled, taking a few steps forward._

_Sam stopped at the edge of the woods and turned around to face me. Jared, Paul and Embry kept walking so it was only me and Sam._

"_Stay home Holly, there's still trouble out there," Sam said. "You have Skyler to protect you." Sam walked off and I turned to Skyler, who was pawing the air._

"_Doggy versus Sparkly. Sparkly lose, Sparkly should always lose! 'Cuz we rule!" Skyler continued his blabbering._

_I glanced around the backyard, wondering who else would show up in my crazy dream…_

*~*~_end of_ _dream_~*~*

My room was lighted by daylight, instead of my lamps. I guess Mom let me sleep in. I pulled myself into a sitting position, my covers gathering at my waist. I checked the clock to see what time it was; half past eight. Guess I was missing school then, Mom probably didn't just decide on letting me sleep in. She was probably at work now, giving me a day off of school.

I pulled off my shirt and pants from yesterday and threw them into the hamper. I got out of bed and walked my sore legs to my closet. Wearily, I got dressed in some comfortable yellow-green tye-dye pajama pants and my old high school's soccer jersey.

Then I made my way to the kitchen for food. My stomach was rumbling for some food, probably because I missed dinner. I ate the biggest breakfast I could handle. I ended up consuming five bowls of lucky charms and a giant cup of orange juice.

I only felt a little sick while cleaning up my mess. I placed myself on the couch of the living room to watch some TV. I flipped through channels before settling on VH1, which was still playing music videos.

I must have been really tired because I was lulled to sleep by a soft romance song playing on the TV. My last conscious thought was if I was going to have another crazy dream.

I woke up from my nap a little after ten. Turning off the TV, I smiled. My dream wasn't too crazy. Me and Embry just replaced the two people in the video. Only one thing changed from my dream that wasn't in the actual video (besides me and Embry being the main characters), Embry and I had kissed at the end of the video.

From what I could remember it was amazing. But, sadly it wasn't real, or else I would have kept kissing Embry even as the last chords of the songs faded out.

I completed two homework assignments before having a small lunch.

Instead of starting homework right after I finished my lunch, I called Tina, knowing she would be out of school now. Tina happily greeted me and we talked for an hour and a half catching up on each other. We hadn't talked with each other in a little over a month.

After getting updated on each others lives we talked about the two of us drifting apart as friends. I didn't want to lose our friendship and nor did she. We decided on her visiting this summer for some length of time, either a week or two months, we just needed to spend some time together.

I hung up knowing I would call her tomorrow right after school.

Working on my last piece of homework, I went slow knowing I would be really bored alone in the house. Skyler had left after checking in on me, so I was alone until he came back or until Mom or Scott came home.

Once I did finish my homework boredom did settle in. I almost went downstairs to watch some more TV before I remembered I could go out on the roof. (I didn't hate television, it just seemed bad to me – spending more time than two hours of TV).

I pulled on a sweatshirt before climbing out my window. I sat down in the very back corner of the roof with my legs tucked under me.

Sitting there I got the very odd feeling of being watched. I scanned the backyard, wondering if I was going a little koo-koo. It seemed like I wasn't because Spotty was sitting just inside the forest in the backyard.

"Spotty!" I yelled. His head jerked up, surprised by my voice. "Is it okay if I come down and see you?" I leaned over the edge of the roof, trying to get a better look at him.

Spotty nodded and I made my way back into my room. I quickly went down the stairs, then out the back door.

Spotty had taken a few steps out of the woods onto the grass of my backyard. My dream from last night played in my mind as I walked over to him. He didn't disappear like in my dream though, Spotty just sat down on his rear as I approached.

I stopped when there was about eight feet between us.

"So…" I wanted to ask about who they were, but realized Spotty could only answer yes or no questions. "Do you guys like the nick names I gave you?"

Spotty gave a wolf grin and nodded.

"Good, because I did feel really embarrassed telling you all…" I explained. It did feel really strange talking to a wolf, but I knew he could understand me. "Its not like I wasn't paying attention to what was happening – I just quickly thought up names so I could tell what was happening more easily," Spotty stiffened at that. I closed the distance between us and lightly stroked the right side of his head. "You don't have to worry about that vampire anymore, right? The dude is dead."

Spotty tilted his head and looked at me with one eye. Giving a look that said that man wasn't the end of the vampires.

"Well thanks for saving me," I said moving my hand up so I was scratching behind his ear. I could hear a rumbling in his chest and I smiled. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't have done that. Skyler was just really pissing me off."

Spotty nudged his head against my arm and I smiled at the affection. This person, whoever he is, is the sweetest thing… at least in wolf form.

I wonder…

"May I ask something important?"

Spotty let out a quiet bark.

"Can I see you in human form?"


	23. Imprint

**A/N: Thank you to all the six people who have reviewed! That's the most for one chapter! I feel all you awesome people who reviewed should be listed here because your reviews motivate me to write more, and quicker, so without further adew, **Anastasia815, _**wolfymel14**_**, **snickerdoodlenessie**, **_**lilmaher**_**, **Holly**, and **_**JacobsGirl12**_**.** **I like the speculations on who was who with Holly's nick names, most of them were right. You'll know by the end of the chapter who was who. I also have to mention the fact it was pure horror to write the first part of this chapter. I have no experience in the boy department, so, yeah, I was working in the dark there. Tell me what you think of it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22 Imprint

I had a good idea who Spotty could be; I guess I should stop referring him as Spotty then…

He slowly backed away and I watched him as he did me.

Only a couple of short minutes passed before… Embry emerged from the woods.

I couldn't help but smile. I knew he was a member of the pack, but Embry? Embry was the caring wolf who was the first one to arrive when I was in trouble?

He had stopped walking and was staring at his feet. I don't know why he had his head down, but I had a pause for a moment to observe his shirtless chest. I wish I could just jump him with a hug! To be able to do that…

"…Embry?" I don't know why his name came out like a question, but it did. I guess I was so excited I knew the reasons behind… everything.

His head rose at me saying his name. A second passed before a grin spread across his face.

I gave in to my urges and ran to him for a hug. Embry's arms had parted for me and I threw myself at his chest, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck to hold me up. His bare arms wrapped around me holding me to his chest.

"This explains a lot," I said, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"It does?" He said, pulling his arms away. I was left hanging onto his neck with my feet hanging a good five inches off the ground. Embry laughed.

"Yes it does. It explains a lot, like why you were gone for a week and weren't able to talk to me…" I slowly released my hold from his neck and slid to the ground. "Were you not able to tell me you were a shapeshifter?"

He nodded.

"Did someone make you stay away from me?" Why was Embry acting so weird all of a sudden? There was a spark in his eyes that had my stomach go into a whirl. I slowly trailed my hands down across his pecs down to his six-pack, lightly resting my hands there. His eyes flamed and I smirked. Was I toying with Embry? His chest started to quickly raise and fall.

…I guess I was.

"I bet it was Sam, right?" Sam seemed to fit the role as the leader of a wolf pack.

"Yeah," he breathed. I almost smiled. This power over Embry was really entertaining, I never thought a boy could react to me like _this_…

"So is-"

"-I need to tell you something," Embry rushed.

"Okay. What is it?" I questioned leaning into him a little bit.

"Us-" Embry seemed strangled on his words for a moment. "-Shapeshifters are able to - - we are able to find our, uhh, find a certain someone in a special way."

"Okay…" I was a little confused but knew a better explanation would follow. I shifted away from him so he could possibly think clearer. Something I'd like to think I did to him.

"We imprint." He took a deep breath and continued. "An imprint is basically a soul mate. When you imprint on someone they become your whole world. You care so much about that person and you would do anything to keep them happy and safe."

I was slightly confused. "Alright, but why are you telling me this?"

"I imprinted on you, Holly," Embry stated, staring lovingly into my eyes.

"You…" I took a step back; why are people continuing to go crazy on me?

"Holly, you're my imprint," he said.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Okay, let me see if I understand… You're saying some weird 'shifter magic leads you to believe I'm your _soul mate_?"

"Holly, don't start thinking it was forced, I can see it in your eyes. I already liked you before I first phased. It would have happened eventually, now things are just sped up."

"But that's too weird-"

"-Your own brother is a shapeshfiter," Embry interrupted.

"Yeah, well… this is different. How do you expect to show me something you can't prove?"

"Prove?" Embry questioned.

I nodded my head. It seemed it would be easier to see the actual thing, just like with Skyler and the shifting, but there was no proof to show I was his _soul mate_. Even though it wouldn't be bad to be with Embry forever, in fact it would be pure bliss to be with him until the day I die and I wasn't planning on dying anytime soon.

"I'll show you proof…" Embry murmured. He reached out and gently laid his right hand on my neck. He bent down a little and my breathing hitched guessing what he was going to do. The distance between our lips shortened. He paused only a few centimeters away. Then he kissed me. I practically melted against him as his warm lips molded to mine. I slowly pulled my hands from his stomach, up around his neck.

It felt like something had hit me. My body was tingling, just dying to get closer to Embry even though it was impossible. Our bodies were crushed together and I wouldn't dare pull away from the kiss. But I did need to breathe; I quickly pulled my head away for a breath before we were kissing again.

The second time I had to pull away for a gasp of breath, Embry kissed the edge of my mouth then trailed along my jaw. I nearly moaned when he lightly pulled on my earlobe with his teeth.

"Embry…" I breathed. His lips came back to mine and I kissed him passionately. As we were kissing I was highly aware of Embry's left hand sliding past my hip, down to my bottom. A good part of my brain wanted this to continue on, but the smarter, smaller part said things were going a bit too far.

I groaned not only in frustration but in thrill as Embry's hand lightly cupped my butt. I quickly pulled my head back.

"Embry," I said.

"Yeah?" He murmured, leaning down and lightly resting his forehead against mine.

"I have yet to see…" I paused, distracted by the butterfly kisses he was leaving from my forehead and across my face. "-Why I am your imprint…"

Embry pulled away to look me in the eye. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. You only just showed me how much of a good kisser you are…"

Embry sighed and I felt his warm breath lightly fan across my face. I badly wanted to start kissing again, but I needed to know.

"Okay, since you fail to see what just happened I'll give you a few examples of imprinting; there is Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily and your mother and Scott," Embry attempted to explain.

I stood for a moment, contemplating what he said. He was right; they all did act the same, all lovey dovey and everything. I then vaguely remembered when I had related Jared and Kim to my Mom and Scott because they always acted the same. If I had met Sam and Emily then I would have definitely compared my parents to the young couple.

Things were getting too weird around here; I just found out Skyler is a shapeshifter along with Embry, and now I'm being told Embry is my soul mate?

My lips tingled as I remembered our kiss. If I hadn't been told that he was my soul mate I probably would have eventually used the words to describe us… as soul mates. I looked up into Embry's and saw that he was becoming anxious. His grip on my hips had been tightening as I thought and I could see that he was nervous as well.

"…So we're, I mean -- I'm really your imprint?" I asked.

"Yes. I started falling for you the moment I saw you, and now I feel like I have just crashed at your feet," Embry said. "I hope you realize how much you mean to me. I would probably die if something bad happened to you."

A smirk came upon my lips; I wonder if he knows how cheesy he sounds.

Embry saw through me once again. "I really do care about you. It may sound kind of stupid, but you mean the world to me."

"Its not stupid, its cheesy," I jokingly corrected.

"Okay Miss Smarty-Pants, how about we go inside?"

"Alright," I agreed.

We walked back into the house and ended up cuddled in each others sides on the couch.

"So anything interesting happen at school today while I was gone?" I asked.

Embry grinned. "Yeah, it wouldn't be anything the entire school body would know about, just the pack. Your brother imprinted."

"What?"

"He had never really met the girl or had any direct eye-to-eye contact, until today."

"Okay, but who did he end up imprinting _on_?" I questioned.

"Sam's old girlfriend in-fact, that was before he met Emily."

I nudged my knee with his. "Tell me!"

"Its not like you know her." Embry smiled.

"Try me," I challenged.

"Leah Clearwater," Embry stated.

I recognized the name, but just barely. "Is she related to Seth?"

"Yeah, she's his older brother. Leah's a senior."

"Wow. So, what ended up happening?"

"Something along the lines of Skyler looking over at one of Leah's friends then to her. He ended up staring at Leah until she walked off, completely weirded out. He tried talking to her at lunch, but it didn't work out," Embry held in a laugh. "Leah told him she wasn't into any emo guys and to fuck off. He was basically humiliated in front of the whole school."

"Did he actually tell you she said that?"

"No. It's a 'shifter thing, we have really good hearing and a great sense of smell," Embry explained.

"Huh… Is there any wolfy powers I should know about?" I questioned.

Embry looked away from me for a moment. "We can hear each other's thoughts."

My brows came together in confusion. "How so?" Then my mind wandered exploring the idea of shared 'shifter thoughts. "Wait. Does Skyler-?"

"-No. Its just the pack. Skyler doesn't hear us, he's his own pack."

"Okay," I said, thoroughly relived. I didn't want Skyler to see Embry's thoughts about me and him together. "So that means only Sam, Jared, and Paul can hear you."

"And Jacob. Remember how I told you he was 'sick' and would be missing a week of school?"

I nodded.

"That's because he phased last Friday. You have to make sure you have full control over yourself before you even think about going out in public. But Jake's got perfect control now, he might be able to come to school Friday if Sam lets him."

"You know what? I'm actually starting to be really comfortable with this. For example, I actually _want_ to find out who I called Sandy." A tentative smile touched my lips. Maybe things could work out after all. Things are going to be less boring now since I'm in the know now.

Embry chuckled at that. "We all like it, except for him… Do you want to know who it is?"

"No, I think I want to find out during lunch," I answered.

* * *

When I got to school the next morning a lot of people asked why I was out. The improvised answer I came up was that I was sick; what a genius I am.

I had tried to ask Skyler about Leah in Biology but he just growled lowly in his chest, and then turned away from me. Put off by his prissy attitude, I decided to leave Skyler alone until he came crawling to me for girl help for Leah.

* * *

I was surprisingly giddy walking into the cafeteria. I was _excited_ about learning who was who rather than being nervous. It was almost like I was revealing the identity of a super hero.

Both Embry and I sat down at the table with the rest of the pack.

I looked around the table to see everyone grinning, except emo Skyler.

"So, I'm wondering which one of you I named Sandy…" I started but Jared interrupted me.

"-Why did you have to call me that?! I am not a sandy color, I'm brown!" Jared argued.

I ended up grinning as well, I just nick-named the super muscled Jared Thail, Sandy. It was hilarious.

"You keep telling yourself that, Sandy," Paul joked.

"Seriously Holly, why did you have to say it out loud?" Jared complained.

"Because, I would have ended up saying it eventually." I explained. "So I'm guessing you, Paul, are Silvo, because you and Jared started to fight after I said his nick-name."

Paul nodded.

"So that leaves Jake as Rex and Big Black as Sam, right?" I asked turning to Embry who was grinning down at me.

"Yes, you got it," Embry said.

"Is there no name for Skyler?" Kim asked.

"No, there isn't. I'd only keep nick-naming if I didn't know who they were in real life."

Jared leaned forward in his seat. "You have to give a stupid nick-name to Quil if he ends up phasing – I'm not going to be the only one with a girly nick-name."

"Well Embry kinda has a girly name," Paul said.

"No," I said, interrupting the teasing of Embry before it started. "Only I can call him that and if you do I'll break your leg."

Laughter passed along the table at the weak threat.

I glanced at Skyler to see he wasn't eating any of his food. Instead he had his eyes focused on another part of the cafeteria. I looked in the direction he was looking and saw a girl who I assumed was Leah Clearwater.

She was really pretty, and was sitting at the table with only four friends. It seemed like she wasn't all too focused on the conversation they were having. Leah then looked at our table and quickly looked away, seeing both me and my brother staring. She said something to one of the girls sitting next to her and the girl looked at our table. Leah's friend eyed me and Embry for a moment before shooting a look at Skyler.

I almost felt bad for Skyler. It seemed like it was going to take a bit of work to get Leah. I wonder how he was planning on telling her everything, if he even ended up getting that far.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was a kinda crappy ending. I couldn't really think of something to add at the end there. Another thing. I had been debating on whether or not to have Leah be in the school because she is supposed to be the same age as Sam. I pulled out my trusty Twilight book (idk but that reminds me of Blues Clues) and did a bit of reading research -- turns out she's a year older than Bella but still a senior in high school. I found that weird; do any of you know any nineteen-year-old seniors?**


	24. Hours Spent

**A/N: Was that last chapter so horrible that only two people reviewed? If it was bad, I would want your feedback even more, I want to be able to improve in my writing and feedback from readers is a great help, especially when I need the encouragement to continue. I mean seriously, I have forty people who have this story on their alert and I get only three reviews? I don't mean to sound like a review whore, but come on, 7% participation isn't really showing how you like the story. If you don't then I'll drop this story and focus on Super Wolf. Okay?**

**Well, this chapter goes into the Miller/Ottomas family and reveals some of the problems Skyler faces. If you'd like to see more of Skyler (in either a diff POV or in his own story) please vote in my poll. ^^ hehe, I got my own poll…**

Chapter 23: Hours Spent

So many things have changed in the past few days. Like how the pack is less guarded around me because I now know everything about Embry and the pack. The boys are more relaxed and don't have to make up stupid excuses to excuse themselves for patrol.

Then there is Embry and I.

We have gotten a lot closer now because I know the truth; about him being a shapeshifter and how he had imprinted on me. It feels like the pull towards Embry has increased because there are no more lies and secrets between us.

The boys were still patrolling, trying to get the mate of the vampire I had met. I was always worried about him when he went out on patrol. Whenever he had a day shift, I spent all my time worrying about him. I was trying to come up with a good solution to stop the awful thoughts from coming.

The biggest drama of the pack still currently is Skyler imprinting on Leah. Almost every day Skyler goes up to her, and every time she tells him to fuck off. It seemed like she was relentless and wouldn't let him in at all, but after a week of him confronting her it looked like that was true.

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo(One week later)ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

At the beginning of lunch, the pack and I got to watch Skyler's hundredth attempt at connecting with Leah.

Skyler wasn't planning to do anything big for today. He was just going to ask her to 'hang out' later today.

We all knew what she would say.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Skyler! I never wanna see your face again!" Leah yelled at Skyler.

Skyler just nodded and slowly walked over to our table, where Jake now sat with us.

"I gotta admire your persistence, Sky," Paul said, "but you should lay off."

Skyler leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not just going to sit and watch her and become her stalker. I need to get to know her."

"Just give her a break," Kim said. "You know she must be feeling some pull to you. Maybe if you give her some breathing room she'll be able to notice her connection to you."

Skyler glanced at Kim. "Thanks Kim," Skyler murmured.

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

Today Skyler was driving me home because Embry had patrol right after school.

Skyler was already sitting in the truck when I lifted myself into the cab. His keys were in his hands which were lying in his lap. Skyler's eyes were closed as he rested his head against the headrest.

I gave him a moment before I started talking.

"…"

"So, Skyler, are we going to be going home anytime soon?" I asked.

Skyler sighed and sat up. He shoved the keys into the ignition and started the car.

I watched him for a moment as he tensely gripped the steering wheel. _Could this all be about Leah?_, I thought.

_Why don't you just ask him?_ Savvy responded. _Maybe he'll talk to you._

Yay! Savvy's back!

_I've never been gone Holly._

"How have things been with-?" I started, but Sky quickly interrupted me.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything about Leah or anything related to her."

"I wasn't going to," Skyler gave me a look, saying 'I don't believe you'. I frantically tried to come up with a good substitute. "I was going to ask you about… how things were all alone in your head, because Embry and I were talking a while ago and he mentioned how you were all on your own." _Nice save_, Savvy complimented. I gave myself an imaginary pat on the back as Skyler looked at me, surprised.

"Not anymore. Do you know my twin cousins, Dustin and Louis?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"They both phased a few days ago. So now I while I have to deal with imprinting, I have the twins annoying the hell out of me while they try to get the hang of things."

"How long do you think it will be until they have full control of themselves?" I asked.

"I don't really know. It seems like Dustin is further along than Louis, probably because he's less immature."

"Wait, is Louis the one who threw me in the pool two summers ago?"

Skyler laughed. "Yeah, he is."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I hate that boy so much… I'd love to get back at him someday."

Skyler pulled the truck into the driveway. He turned the car off and got out. "It'll be a lot harder now because he is a shapeshifter."

I got out of the car as well and slung my backpack over my right shoulder. "I think I'll manage."

We both walked up the porch and into the house. I paused in the family room, reconsidering my usual habits of going straight upstairs.

"Oh, do you think Embry'll help you?" Skyler said, making a racket in the kitchen.

"Of course he will help me," I said, walking over to the couch and sitting down in it.

Skyler walked out of the kitchen with two bags of chips and several cans of soda.

"He'll only help you if you give him your puppy dog eyes." Skyler cracked open one of the soda's and gulped it down.

"No, he'll help me because I'll ask him and he would be happy to oblige," I said settling myself comfortably on the couch.

Skyler snorted his soda. "Yeah right."

I leaned forward and eyed the soda in his hands. "Hey is that my Coke!" I shouted.

Skyler rolled his eyes. "You don't own all the Coke in the world, Holly."

"Yes I do, now give me that Coke," I ordered.

Skyler chuckled and picked up a Coke from the assortment he had grabbed from the fridge.

I cracked open the soda can and took a sip of the carbonated brown deliciousness.

We sat there for a moment in a comfortable silence before Skyler began speaking.

"You know, I've been doing some research and I found out-"

Now it was my turn to snort. It took me a moment to swallow the mouthful of Coke and regain my composure.

"What?" Sky asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but that sounds so weird – you saying you've 'been doing some research'." I laughed a little. "You just never do that kind of thing."

"Well I have been and do you want to know what I found out?" Skyler asked.

"What?" I asked coolly. He probably didn't do anything… Ha! Skyler doing research. So funny…

"You and me; we are in fact related."

"What!" God I have to stop taking big gulps of soda when people tell me news. I coughed for a second and turned to Skyler. "What did you say?"

"You're like my, fourth cousin," Skyler explained.

"By blood or by marriage?" I questioned.

"Blood," Skyler answered simply.

"Ewww!" I faked being disgusted and Skyler laughed at me. Wow, we're both actually having a good time together and we are not killing one another, amazing! "So I could consider you as my step-brother, and/or my cousin?"

"Yup."

"Weird… What were you doing researching our family trees?"

Skyler looked a bit uncomfortable. "I was more so checking my family tree, it just turns out you're in mine. We share the same great-great-great grandpa, Edwin Miller," Skyler glanced at me, "he was actually a shapeshifter – so you're one thirty-second **(1/32 aka 3%)** 'shifter."

"Wait, shouldn't have I phased or something when I met that vamp?"

Skyler shook his head. "No, you're a girl and the shifter blood is far too diluted to do anything."

"Oh, so because I'm a girl I can't phase?"

Skyler gave a weak smile. "Basically, yes."

I thought for a second, considering what Skyler had told me. "That means that, most likely, my kids would 'shift into giant wolves, not cats?"

Skyler's face darkened and I realized why he was researching our family tree.

"We're you trying to see what your kids'll be like?" I tentatively asked.

"Yeah… There was nothing I could find that would show that they would be either wolf or lion. There has never been a point where two species of 'shifters combined. Most likely they will be lions because it would outweigh the wolf gene which has been lying dormant for three generations…"

Darn, why did our good conversation have to head south? It was going so well…

"I say you have too much time on your hands Skyler, if you're doing _research_," I said getting off the couch with my Coke in hand. "We need to busy your brain."

"With what?" Skyler asked, still sitting on the couch.

"Homework-"

Skyler groaned. "Holly you know I don't do homework."

"You need to be doing some home work if you plan on graduating high school. Besides, It'll be a nice way to keep that brain of yours busy."

"But I don't care about my grades," Skyler whined.

I reached my hand out to him. "Yes you do. Now lets go."

Skyler reached out and grabbed my hand to pull himself off the couch. I knew he didn't really need it, but I hope he saw that I did want to help and that he needed to trust me. A teenage boy should not be worrying about his future kids…

"Fine… You know, you're actually a really nice step-sister/cousin."

"You too, step-brother/cousin," I joked.

Skyler grabbed the chips and the rest of the sodas and walked out of the living room.

I turned on the TV and lounged on the couch for a little while. Unlike Skyler, I didn't have to spend forever doing homework.

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

While I was waiting in my room for Embry's patrol shift to finish, I thought about what Skyler had said.

According to Skyler and his family tree, I was part shifter. I started to think what things would have been like if I was in fact a 'shifter.

Well, for one thing, I would have imprinted on Embry and things would have gone a lot smoother.

I would have also missed one week of school. Booya!

I smiled to myself and glanced at my alarm clock.

9: 45, Embry should be here by now, was he hurt? Oh no, what if he was…

A shadow passed over the wall and I glanced over to the unlocked window. Embry was standing there, shirtless, looking down on me.

"What are you doing just standing there?" I teased, happy Embry hadn't been hurt.

Embry smirked and sat on top of the bed and leaned up against the headboard. I pushed the sheets off of me and moved closer to Embry's side. His warmth spread through me as I laid my right arm across his stomach and rested my head on his chest.

"How was your afternoon?" Embry asked.

"It was pretty good actually, Skyler and I talked for a little while and got along really well."

"That's good to hear. What did you talk about?" Embry asked, lightly brushing my hair out of my face.

"Well, he told me how I am one thirty second 'shifter." I smiled, guessing his reaction.

"You're what?"

I lifted my head off his chest to look at Embry's shocked face. "I'm one thirty-second shifter according to Sky, my great-great-great-grandpa was a shapeshifter. My guess is that he turned into a mountain lion, like Sky."

"Wow, that's…. news," Embry murmured.

"I think its cool," I said. "Stop looking so surprised, Embry. So your imprint is taking to the supernatural easily, I would think you would be glad I'm not freaked out or anything."

"I am glad," Embry said, pulling my head to his chest. I smiled and turned my head a little to give a light kiss on his chest. "I'm… very glad you think it would be cool to be a 'shifter… it's just strange to me, I guess."

"Alright, I'll give you that… I just think it's kinda funny to think any future children of mine would be one… sixty-fourth? Lion." I lifted my right hand and began to trace the outline of his perfect six-pack.

"Okay, lets stop with the 'shifter talk and go to sleep," Embry murmured.

I giggled. "Oh really? Are you sure you want me to go to sleep?"

Embry held onto my hand to stop its tracing. "I just want to spend time with you, okay?"

I smiled and stretched my head up to place a light kiss on his jaw. "I'm always open to being with you."

"Good," Embry murmured, kissing the top of my head.

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

I woke up the next morning with the covers pulled up over my shoulders and Embry gone. I spent a few moments lying in bed, smelling the sheets of where he had sat last night.

After about fifteen minutes of savoring the sharp woodsy scent of Embry, I checked what the time was.

Crap!

I quickly ran downstairs in my pajamas, hoping I didn't miss Embry because I was smelling the sheets!

Only Jacob was sitting in the dining room, eating breakfast.

I groaned.

"Nice to see you too," Jake said.

I smiled and sat down in the seat across from Jacob. "You know I just wanted to see Embry."

"_Just_ Embry?" Jake teased. "I'm hurt Holly, truly hurt."

I laughed. "Want a redo?" I cleared my throat and smiled a phony smile. "Well, good morning Jacob! How has your day been so far?"

"Alright," Jacob answered.

I leaned back in my seat. "You complain about me not caring and you give me a response like that?"

"Okay," Jacob swallowed a bit of food and thought for a second. "Is it true you are part 'shifter?"

I was surprised by his question, did Embry really already let it slip in his thoughts? And he shouldn't have been on patrol, he was just on shift last night.

"Yeah," I answered slowly. "Hardly anything though, apparently because I'm a girl and its been generations since the gene has been triggered, I'm like, a fraction of a shifter."

"How much?" Jacob sighed. He leaned back in his chair, resting one of his hands on his still amazingly flat stomach.

I mean really, even for being supernatural beings they ate a crapload of food.

I did the math in my head because I didn't feel like saying the fraction.

"… Three percent, with a decimal," Jacob raised one of his eyebrows at me. "Hello your talking to your math tutor here."

Jake smiled. "I remember those days, good times…" His voice drifted off, probably remembering the assortment of things we did after I tutored him.

I smiled remembering as well. "Yeah, why did they have to end?"

Jacob's face darkened a little, but he kept most of his composure. "We shifted, that's what happened."

"No," I argued. "I mean, why did we stop hanging out?"

Jacob held both of his hands out gesturing to the room. "Isn't that what we're doing right now."

"No-"

"You just love to argue, don't you?" Jacob interrupted.

I mock glared and continued. "No, anyways, I was going to say we should do something _fun_ together. I know there's a – vampire out there, but you still have to have some downtime, right?"

"We, do. We just like to spend it trying to hunt down the vamp," Jacob's expression changed and he looked slyly at me, "or hanging out with imprints."

I blushed and looked down. Oh why did 'shifters have to hear each other's thoughts? I got up from my seat and started to walk out of the dining room.

"Holly?" Jacob called.

I turned around and faced Jacob who had got up from his seat.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine Jake," I interrupted. "I'm just a little annoyed you all get to see everything between me and Embry. I'm just going to have to get used to it."

Jacob picked up his plate and glass and walked toward me. "You know were all usually pretty good at controlling our thoughts." Jacob walked around me out of the dining room. I followed behind him into the kitchen.

"Mom made blueberry pancakes?" I asked, looking at the remnants sitting on the island; little bits of the golden cake were left on the serving dish with bits of blue in them. I felt like crying, she had gone full out too. There was the little dish with the whip cream and strawberries.

"Yup and they were awesome," Jacob said from the sink where he was rinsing off his dish. He put it in the dishwasher and turned around to face me. He took in my sad expression. "You know, your Mom saved some for you before we all could get to them."

My face brightened considerably. "Really?"

"Yeah."

I scuttled over to the fridge and opened the door.

There, sitting on the top shelf was a saran wrapped plate of three pancakes.

"Thanks Jake!" I called as he left through the back door. I faintly heard a 'no problem' as I pulled out the pancakes.

I pulled off the saran wrap and got to work preparing myself some breakfast.

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

I spent the rest of the afternoon drifting from task to task, thinking about things. I talked to Tina for about an hour but then quickly hung up when I heard the pack enter.

Please, please, please, let Embry be here!

I quickly went down the stairs and stopped at the last step, quickly scanning the boys for Embry.

I jumped down the last step and slung my arms around Embry.

The fork he held stopped midway in its travel to his mouth.

"Embry?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I'm glad you're here." I gave him a peck on the cheek then pulled away to head towards the kitchen. I slapped the back of Paul's head on my way to the door.

"Hey! What was that for?" Paul yelled.

I turned around to face him. Paul wasn't completely pissed off just annoyed. "You're sitting in my seat that's why. You better be sitting somewhere else when I come back back, or I'll beat your ass." I turned and left the room, but not before I heard the boys' laughter and Paul's snort.

Before leaving the kitchen with my plateful of food and drink, I grabbed a wooden spoon from the cutlery set on the kitchen counter. I tucked my weapon of choice into my back pocket and walked off to the dining room.

Paul was still sitting in my seat and he glanced briefly at me when I entered. I put my plate and cup at the end of the table and walked over to Paul.

"So Paul, I see you've decided to have your ass beaten. I'll give you to the count of five to move."

Paul laughed.

"One."

All the other boys laughed along with Paul, most likely because they saw the spoon in my back pocket.

"Two."

"Three."

A look of 'Is she serious?' appeared on Paul's face.

"Four."

Paul made no move to get out of his chair. I put both of my hands behind my back, secretly grasping the spoon with my right hand.

"Five."

Paul flashed a cocky grin at me. Probably thinking I wasn't going to do anything. I whipped the spoon out, and swung it down onto the back of Paul's head with the same amount of force I used when hitting a home run with a baseball bat.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!" Paul shouted, reaching a hand back to cup the back of his head.

"Do you want to get hit again?" I questioned.

Paul eyed me for a second and I hit him again, this time not so hard.

"Okay, okay, I'll move." Paul picked up his plate and moved to the seat next to Sam.

I smiled and good my stuff before taking Paul's seat, right next to Embry.

I placed the wooden spoon and began to eat my lunch with the pack.

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

Not too long later the pack finished up their food and started heading out. When Embry got up to leave I quickly put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"Embry, can I talk to you a second before you leave?"

"Sure," Embry said, sitting down.

I eyed Jacob and Jared from where they sat across from us. "Alone…"

"Okay." Embry got back up from his seat. I stood up and lead him out of the house and onto the porch.

"So what did you want to talk about alone?" Embry questioned as he shut the back door behind him.

"I wanted to know something," I started. "You know how I've been good lately, running only on the roads and never early in the morning…" Embry nodded his head, looking confused. "I want to know if you will let me start running in the woods again."

"Holly, that's not a good idea," Embry said, glancing out into the woods of the backyard.

"But come on, you all were just discussing how you just ran the vamp into the next state. I think it's safe to say, I'll be fine."

"She can come back, it's not safe."

"Embry," I whined. "I'm forced to run the same route every day, midday. If you don't let me - do something else - I might as well be running on a treadmill."

"Holly, we don't even need to be discussing this. If you don't want to run, don't run." I could tell Embry was getting a little annoyed with me, just as I was getting annoyed with him.

"That's not what I'm saying Em. What I'm saying is, I need to be able to do something that exerts a lot of energy, or I'll be beating you up along with Paul!"

Embry sighed. "Are you trying to pick a fight? Because that is what this seems like."

"No, I am not," I protested.

"You need a change in scenery? Go run on the beach or something," Embry suggested.

I groaned in frustration. "Don't you get it? I need to do something that exhausts my body so I'm not always constantly worrying about you! Haven't you realized that my runs are nearly three fucking hours? If I don't do that, I spend hours worrying, but because I do I come home, pass out on the couch and wake up when Mom starts cooking dinner. I'm able to at least get an hour-and-a-half of unconsciousness." I took a big breath and continued as Embry just stared at me. "You happy now? I'm not trying to pick a "fight' I'm just trying to prevent myself from going insane!"

"Holly, why didn't you say anything before…?"

"Because I didn't want you to be distracted," I stated.

"You don't need to worry about me, Holly." He took a step towards me and I took a step back as well to keep the distance between us. "You should have told me this, especially when I come over at night."

"I knew you would be like this," I said.

Embry took another step closer and grabbed my shoulders when I tried to take a step back. "Holly, you shouldn't hold things like this from me. I'm fine out there; you do not need to worry about me at all-"

"-Are you able to die?" I questioned when I saw he didn't see my point.

"Yes, but-"

"-Then I will always be worrying about you. You can't say it's not a possibility."

"Holly, I never really wanted to bring this up but, do you remember when you first saw me in wolf form?" He leaned in close to me and all I could do was stare into his eyes.

"Yes…" I murmured.

"Then you remember how I am fully capable of taking care of myself. You saw firsthand how we takedown a vampire, and it wasn't very hard."

I didn't respond. He was right, but that wouldn't stop me from all my worries.

"So you aren't going to be secretly running off into the woods on me?" Embry asked.

I nodded, still not wanting to talk to him.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later tonight and work this all out, okay?"

"Fine," I whispered.

I walked back into the house and slammed the back door to the house in Embry's face.

_Was that really necessary?_

Yes it _was_ Savvy, I have to let my energy out somehow. Please don't tell me you're going to give me a speech or something now…

_Oh darling, you're in for it now._

I groaned and headed up to my room. I didn't want to accidentally respond to Savvy's berating out loud in front of other people.

_Meanwhile…_

**Embry POV**

I ran into the woods of Holly's back yard and took off my pants to phase.

_Took you long enough,_ Paul complained.

I highly doubt a few minutes are going to make a difference, I thought.

_It does to me,_ Paul thought.

As I ran to the reaches of the La Push territory, I thought of Holly and I's fight. She shouldn't be exerting herself to get an hour of peace. She would also never step foot in the woods again, she could find something else to do if she gets tired of the _scenery_.

_If she wants to do something active, offer to have sex._

Shut the hell up Paul! I groaned and picked up my pace as I ran the south border. I hated it when I had shifts just with Paul.

_What? It was just a suggestion…_

Well it was a stupid one!

_Relax; your crazy imprint still loves you. She knows you're a boy, so I'm sure she has some idea that you want to do it, _Paul explained.

Just shut up and run the border, I don't need any suggestions from you, I ordered.

_Oh really…?_

Yes.

An image of a girl flashed through Paul and I's shared mind. I internally sighed; it was gonna be a long four hours…


	25. Pack Fun

**A/N: Awww, its so sad to see this story coming to an end. Only two more chapters left. I actually have the last chapter written, I just need to finish writing the next chatper. Aww *starts to cry* my first fanfic is almost over... well, onto the story...**

**Oh, and please vote on my poll. Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

Chapter 24: Pack Fun

**Embry POV**

After Patrol with Paul, dinner between Holly and I was... awkward. I could tell she was still ticked off at me, but luckily she wasn't as pissed as she was before - hopefully more time would help the situation even more.

It felt slightly strange not to have Holly sitting at my side. She sat on the other side of the table and two seats down. I was glad she wasn't so angry at me for her to sit and eat in the kitchen, that would definitely mean I was in for it.

But due to the last four hours spent sharing a mind with Paul, my own mind was starting to drift to less... pure- thoughts...

Like how perfect Holly's body is. I know every imprinted guy thinks this, but no one is as damn hot as Holly. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world knowing I am going to spend the rest of my life with her.

And like how her lightly tanned skin was reddening at her cheeks.

"You know, its not polite to stare," Holly commented, looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

Paul snorted and looked up from his food to give me a suggestive look.

I had a strong urge to reach across the table and smash Paul's face into his plate of food.

Holly saw Paul's look and glanced between Paul and I. She didn't do anything about Paul though, she just continued eating her food with a little smile playing on her lips.

Paul left after finishing his food. Sam, Jared and Jake left ten minutes later, leaving Holly and I by ourselves.

When Holly got up with her empty plate I followed behind her into the kitchen with my empty dishes. I leaned against the counter as she rinsed all the plates in the sink and put them in the dishwasher. I had to look away as she did so. It reminded me a bit too much of what I had seen in Paul's head.

Once Holly was finished she dried off her hands then turned to me.

"Okay Embry, what did you want to talk about?" Holly said leaning against the island across from me.

"I want to help you forget about some of your worries," I stated.

Holly rolled her eyes. "You can't stop me from worrying about you. Everyone worries."

"But you-"

"-Do you worry about me?" Holly interrupted.

"Yes, but-" I answered truthfully, but Holly interrupted once again.

"You telling me not to worry is just about as effective -"

"-I have legitimate reasons. One you're my imprint and two, there is a vampire out there!"

"-as me telling you not to worry."

Holly leveled a glare at me for talking over her. I did understand what she had said- which was true- but I had to do something.

"Your two points may be valid, Embry, but the second one isn't too convincing. I know there is a vamp out there, but its not like its out for my blood. I'll be running the most central trails, not the ones in no mans land. I've been planning on doing that for _your_ peace of mind. I'm not totally inconsiderate to what people feel." During Holly's little rant, she slowly inched forward to the point where she had to tilt her head back very far to keep eye contact with me.

I could tell through the bond of the imprint that she was working herself into an angry state.

I would never tell her this, but, when Holly got pissed she went from beautiful and cute, to hot and gorgeous. It seemed like her eyes sparked with the anger within her and her body movements became more fluid. Like she was poised for an attack or ready to jump you.

"Embry?" Holly said, drawing my attention back to the conversation we were supposed to be having.

"The reason why I don't want you in the woods is because... I had almost lost you there. You don't really know how close you came to becoming lunch for the leech," I said truthfully. "I understand that its irrational, because all La Push is is woods. But if you were to go running in the woods. I would drive myself and the rest of the pack nuts from worrying about you being attacked again."

**Holly POV**

Wow, I wasn't expecting to hear anything like that. I was glad he did though, I would never have known that he cared so much about me in that way.

_I told you Embry was a good kid._

Alright,_ alright,_ I get it Savvy!

"I have a great idea," Embry said, his face brightening. "Why don't we go cliff-diving? You had brought it up when we had hung out together with Jacob and Quill. Its not physically demanding but it is a total adrenaline rush."

"Won't it be freezing?" I asked remembering the same old conversation.

"It wont be that cold with your one-hundred-eight degree shapeshifter boyfriend."

I smiled, glad our first little argument had passed. "Will it be just us two?" I asked.

"No, the guys will be coming too. We were planning on cliff-diving tomorrow before we have lunch at Sam's, but I'm worried it will be too cold for you. I don't want you getting sick."

I gasped and excitedly jumped up and down. "No, I wanna hang out with _all_ the guys! I've been thinking about them since I talked with Jacob this morning." I said enthusiastically. "It'll kinda be like before when you, Jacob, Quil and I hung out. Except there wont be snow and motorbike sledding but water and high cliffs."

Embry grinned at my enthusiasm. "How about next weekend, its supposed to be a little warmer, and it will be spring break too."

"No, I'm not going to be dropping this." I stated. "I want to go. I want to hang out with all the guys when they're not shoving food down their throats." Seeing that Embry was starting to cave I kept talking. "_Please _let me go Embry. I'll make sure to bring extra warm clothes and a towel... and if you don't let me go tomorrow, I wont kiss you or touch you for a month," I added for extra measure.

"What!" Embry exclaimed, shocked by my threat.

I raised both my eyebrows in opposition.

"Okay you can go."

"Yay!" I shouted. I threw my arms around Embry for a hug. He slowly wrapped his large arms around me, firmly trapping me against him.

I craned my neck as I looked up at him. "So what time will I be going cliff-diving?"

"I can pick you up a quarter to ten. We'll be going to second beach, that's where the cliffs are."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later tonight then."

"Yup." Embry placed a light kiss on my lips before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I dressed in my cutest board shorts and bikini top. I pulled a deep green long sleeved shirt over my bathing suit, along with a pair of jeans. I stuffed an extra set of clothes, along with a small towel (just like I said I would) into a drawstring backpack.

Once I finished dressing I went downstairs into the kitchen to have some breakfast.

* * *

As I was putting away the maple syrup after having my delicious Eggo Waffles, a tanned hand pushed the refrigerator door in front of me. My eyes trailed along the hands' connecting arm to Embry's face.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup, I'm all set," I said cheerily.

"Okay then, lets get going." Embry grasped my hand and led me out of the house, pausing as I quickly grabbed my backpack.

* * *

It only took a couple of minutes for Embry and I to arrive at what I assumed was supposed to be 'my' cliff-diving spot.

I glanced over the edge of the cliff before turning to Embry.

"How high up are we?"

"Almost thirty feet," Embry answered.

I grunted and walked away from the cliff's edge. I headed up the trail to jump from a higher point than 'not even thirty' feet.

"Where are you going?" Embry said. He quickly caught up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, stopping me in my tracks.

"Someplace that is at least thirty feet, or higher. You know I'm not a little baby right?"

Embry looked at me, exasperated.

I laughed inside my head. I may have been able to get over the worry I had of Embry, but it looked like he still needed to work at it.

"You know," I whispered, "its not like I'll break because of a strong wind. Humans _can_ withstand great forces, just not as much as you super humans."

Embry's eyes narrowed at me. "What are you doing?"

"Being the voice of reason," I answered, still whispering.

"Okay... fine, I'll take you to where the guys are."

I grinned as Embry led me along, higher up on the cliff. As we got closer to the pack, I could start to hear the murmur of them talking.

When Embry and I joined them Paul and Jacob were locked in what looked like a play-fight, while the others stood around watching.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Holly," Jake said, managing to put Paul in a headlock.

"So, Embry didn't sell you on the lower cliff-diving spot?" Jared asked.

"Nope," I answered.

Paul twisted out of Jacob's grip and shoved Jacob over the cliff, but not before Jake got a grip of Paul's arm to bring Paul down with him.

I laughed and began to undress. I dropped my backpack at my feet to pull off my shirt.

With my hands on the zipper of my jeans, I glanced at Embry. His expression was somewhat comical, his eyes were a little bugged out and was slack-jawed. I laughed again and finished undressing.

"You like what you see?" I asked Embry, bending over to grab my discarded clothes and put them on top of my bag.

Skyler paused at the edge of the cliff, and glanced back at me and Embry.

"Yeah," Embry said.

I giggled.

Skyler turned back around and jumped off the cliff.

"Now, aren't you glad you brought me here?" I didn't give him time to answer. I ran and launched myself as far as I could off the cliff.

I screamed during the whole fall into the water.

Surfacing the cold water I let out a shout. "That was _**Awesome!**__ I wanna do that again!_"

Someone jumped off the cliff and landed beside me.

"You okay?" Embry asked.

"Of course I am!" I shouted still hyped from the jump. "Lets go again!"

Embry laughed at my enthusiasm and led the way back to the beach. I ran all the way back to where the guys were, excited for another jump.

"I can't believe you actually jumped," Jared said as I bounded to a stop.

I looked curiously at him. "And why do you care?"

"Because he lost five bucks," Jacob answered.

"To who?"

"Me," Jacob said grinning.

I laughed. "Looks like you don't _really_ know me then Sandy, just goes to show-"

"-What did you just call me?" Jared asked.

I smiled slyly. "Sandy."

"Oh, you better not start calling me that. I get enough of that from the pack."

"What are you gonna do about it?" I teased.

"I'll give you one guess...," Jared said striding over to me.

I had a pretty good guess of what was going to happen, its was the main reason why I had decided to call him Sandy.

"Hmm, I have no idea," I joked taking a few steps back. Jared reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me under his arm, against his side. Jared stopped at the edge of the cliff and all I could see was the water down below.

"Want me 'ta toss you over?" He asked.

I twisted my head to look up at him. "Kinda"

Jared mock glared at me, then shrugged. "Alright then." He then tossed me off the cliff, and I tumbled down to the water. I righted myself before I hit the water with a big splash.

I resurfaced laughing loudly. Jared jumped off the cliff and landed close to where I was treading water.

"Watch it Jared!"

"Or what? Are you gonna try to throw me off the cliff?" Jared taunted.

"Ha ha."

Both me and Jared joked with each other as we made our way to the beach and back up the cliffs.

"...Oh yeah? Well I can run the mile in under five minutes."

"It would probably take me less than a minute" Jared countered.

"Well were not all shifting freaks," I sassed.

"Or athletic freaks."

"You know, I wouldn't tease me if I were you. I'm best-friends with your girlfriend, I can ask her to stop hanging out with you."

Jared paused for a moment. "Like she would ever want to do that."

"I think she would, especially if she was able to spend her newly freed time with her awesome best friend."

"Who's that?"

I lightly punched Jared's arm and he laughed.

"Hey Embry," I called.

"Yeah?" he answered coming straight to my side.

"Do you think you can toss Sandy off the cliff for me please?" I sweetly asked.

"Sure thing babe."

The rest of the time was a blast. Embry did eventually throw Jared off the cliff for me, but to be fair, Jared did put up a good fight. I challenged Embry to two more fights against the guys off the cliff tops. I myself jumped a few more times before I got too cold to jump into the chilly water. After I dried myself off I changed into my spare clothes in the woods.

When Paul had called for the last one to Sam and Emily's to get no food, I hopped onto Embry's back and told him to run as all the other pack members (including Sky) ran off.

We obviously didn't beat them there, but it was still fun.

Laughing, Embry and I jogged through the open door to Sam and Emily's house.

"Holly gets no food!" Paul shouted as I passed by his seat at the table.

"Oh shut up Paul," I drawled taking the plate Emily held out for me. "Thanks Emily."

Emily smiled at me. "Your welcome."

I took the empty seat next to Embry and began to eat Emily's delicious food. I spent the next few minutes listening to they boys' minimal chatter.

That was until Sky started acting strange. He slowed down his eating until he (amazingly) stopped eating. Then after a moment he glanced out the door to the woods outside.

Sam took notice. "What is it?"

Sky glanced at Sam, then at me. I sensed Embry stiffen beside me when Sky looked at me.

"Skyler, what is it?" Embry questioned. Sky glanced down at his plate, then back up to me.

"Nothing really," Sky got up from his seat. "Its a-a family thing."

_Huh?_ This has to do with me?

"...I think... someone else just shifted." Skyler left through the door, uncharacteristically leaving his plate full of food.

After a long beat of silence Jared let out a whistle of appreciation. "If Skyler just got another member that would be a combined total of nine 'shifters. We could totally kick ass then."

Sam shifted in his seat. "From the things I have learned from Skyler and his 'pack', things don't work the same as they do for us."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"A bigger group doesn't necessarily make things better..." Sam answered.

"And...?" Embry hinted.

"Its a bad thing really, getting a new member - and that's all I'm saying." Sam said, looking at Paul who had his mouth open to ask another question of him. Sam got up from his chair and walked off into the kitchen with Sky and his plate.

Now _that_ was some news, I thought, pausing in my eating. I stared at my plate as I contemplated this news.

Turns out I hardly know anything about my blood relatives and how shifting works for them.

Raising my eyes from my plate I saw that everyone seated at the table were looking at me.

"What?" I questioned. "I don't know anymore than you do... even though I should," I murmured that last part, feeling bad. I really should know more than the bare minimum, Skyler was basically my brother, I _should_ know more.

Finishing off my food, I decided on talking to Scott once I got back home.


	26. Family

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter of Fresh Start. I'll post the Epilogue ASAP.**

**P.S. If you do end up confused by Holly's family tree, sorry.**

**P.S.S. There is a phone conversation and the voice on the other end is in italics.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 25: Family

After Embry dropped me off at my house, I went in search for Scott for some answers. Scott's pickup was the only car in the driveway so I knew he was home. Walking through the first floor of the house and not finding Scott anywhere I quickly made my way up the stairs to the second floor. I went straight for the study, knowing I had a good chance he was in there.

Opening the door to the study, I found Scott sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, typing away at the computer.

"Hey, Scott?" I started.

Scott paused in his typing and turned slightly to face me. "Yes?"

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, unsure of how to ask Scott about 'shifting.

"I was wondering... I - don't really know much about you and Skyler being, um, mountain lion shape shifters. I bet some things are similar between the pack and you, but I really don't know... much, and I'd like to know."

Scott looked surprised for a moment, but was soon replaced of a look of happiness. "Well we differ from the pack in quite a few ways. One is that we don't really like to be in a pack. In the past there have been bad fights because our group has gotten too big-"

"-What?" I interrupted. "Did anyone end up hurt or..."

Scott nodded seriously. "The worst was when my father had killed all the other 'shifters."

"Why did he do that?"

"Camden, my father, had told me that it had all started out because he was... jealous of his younger brother, Michael, because Michael was really close with the girl Camden had imprinted on, my mother. So Camden was arguing with Michael and it turned into a fight. The other male member, Mace, was there and he had tried to stop Camden, but Camden ended up killing him in the process.

"There was just too many 'shifters, it was like having three alphas in one group. There was too much tension between them. They were all young, and no family was prepared enough to move away from each other - so there wouldn't be a fight... but there was, and we have all learned to separate ourselves from each other. But now it seems we should stay a little closer than two-thousand miles a part with all the kids phasing," Scott explained.

"Wow, that's a heavy story," I said. I walked over to the worn futon pushed up against the left wall and sat down on it. "Its something I don't necessarily want to hear after..." I thought back to lunch, debating if I should tell Scott or not, and if I do, how?

"After what, Holly?" Scott questioned.

"During lunch at Sam and Emily's house, Skyler walked out because he thought someone else had phased... and he kept glancing at me," I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees, "what does that mean?"

Scoot thought for a short moment. He then quickly reached for the phone sitting on the edge of the desk. "Hold on a moment Holly, I have to make a call," Scott said, dialing a number on the keypad. He didn't leave the room, just sat there with the phone at his ear, listening to the phone ring. I sat in silence wondering why Scott suddenly had to make a call, and hoping to catch what was said on the other end.

"_Hello?_" Someone answered.

"Hey Cliff, its Scott," he greeted.

There was the sound of laughter on the other end. "_Hey fluffy, hows it going over there?_"

"Its alright. I was wondering how Maia was," Scott answered.

Cliff (my step-uncle, but I just call him uncle Cliff) paused in responding. "_What about Maia?_"

"Well she has been going through the transformation, right?"

"_Yes, but what about her, what do you know about my daughter, Prescott?_"

"I have good reason to believe that she has phased, Cliff."

"What_?_" Cliff roared so loudly, I could easily hear him from where I sat. "_What leads you to believe that? I have my boy Leander looking over her._"

I held my hand out for the phone and locked eyes with Scott.

"Cliff-" Scott started.

"-Come on Scott," I interrupted. "I'll explain what happened to Uncle Cliff."

"-... I'll let Holly explain." Scott finished.

I grinned and took the phone from Scott's outstretched hand.

"Hello Uncle Cliff," I greeted.

"_Hello, Holly_," Cliff gruffly greeted. "_How are you?_"

"I'm doing great. I think you'd like to know I'm the person that leads Scott to believe Maia, or Leander for that matter, ha phased."

"_Leander phased a week and a half ago_," Cliff corrected.

"Wow, um, I'll just tell you what happened earlier today. Skyler and I were having lunch with the pack, the shape-shifting wolves, and they were all talking and eating, but mostly eating. Then Skyler starts acting weird, he stops eating, glances outside then at me. The boys asked him about it and he originally answered that it is nothing, but then says that he thinks someone else just shifted. Then he just gets up and leaves the house," I explain.

"_Well thanks for telling me Holly, your a good girl. Congrats on the imprint by the way_," Cliff said.

"Uhh, thanks?"

"_I have to go Holly. Say goodbye to Fluffy for me._" With that Uncle Cliff hung up.

"Huh?" I pulled the phone away from my ear and glanced at it. Did Uncle Cliff really just say that?

Scott took the phone from my hand and put it back in the stand.

"What does Uncle Cliff mean by Fluffy?" I asked Scott.

Scott sighed and turned to me. "Its a nick-name Cliff gave me. When I first phased I had really long hair so the hair on my animal self had absurdly long hair. Cliff had sensed I had phased and met up with me... ever since then he calls me Fluffy."

I giggled picturing what Scott was saying. "That's funny, Fluffy."

"Was there anything you wanted to know?" Scott questioned.

"Do you guys have really good senses, besides your really good hearing?" I asked.

"We have a strong sense of smell along with the good hearing. We can also sense the heat a person gives off as well as the air they displace, when we've phased."

"Cool. Is imprinting common?"

"Yeah, we all eventually find our imprints.

"Do imprints mean the same to you? Like, are you just as overprotective as the pack?" I asked, just for the sake of knowing.

Scott chuckled. "Imprints mean everything to the imprinter, so, yes, that does mean we will be overprotective. The same thing goes for the females of the group. If they need something we _will_ get it for them. But imprints are priority."

"So if its just you and your pack and something is threatening one the female members you'll all gang up and fight them off, even if you don't normally like to work together?"

"Yes," Scott nodded. "We have to protect the women because they will carry on the next generation. Its also why all the descendants of the first lion shape-shifter are moving closer to each other, with now two females, there will have to be more than two males protecting them. Even the families with kids who haven't shifted are moving."

"Are we going to be moving?"

Scott shook his head. "They are all moving up here. The furthest anyone is going to be is my brother's family, they're moving to Elk City, Idaho."

"Well who's going to be the closest?" I asked thinking about my extended family on Scott's side.

"If everything works out the Samsons and the Costes are moving to Forks."

I grinned and eagerly leaned forward in my seat. "Do you think Allen, Erin and the triplets are going to move too?"

Scott shrugged "I'm not really sure, we've only just started making arrangements." Scott got up from his chair and walked over to the small bookshelf in the opposite corner of the room. He easily located an aged and worn book. Scott then handed the book to me. "If you want you can look through this, it has all the information on us as well as an up to date family tree. You can trace yourself all the way back to our family's first shape-shifter."

I felt like saying something but 'wow' seemed insufficient. "... Thanks Scott."

Scott gave a quick nod then sat back into the chair. I silently left the room with the book in my hands.

Shutting the door behind me I glanced down at the title neatly etched onto the cover "The Stories of Leander Miller and Family".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Two Months Later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Right now was definitely one of the moments (among many), where I felt very comfortable and safe with the pack.

The entire pack, with the exception of Paul and Brady, was chilling in Sam's back-yard. Sam had cooked a ridiculously large amount of burgers and hot-dogs on his grill, yet little Collin was roasting two hot-dogs on a straightened out wire hanger over the large fire in the fire pit.

My comfort was, in part, due to warmth of the roaring fire and Embry, who had one of his strong arms wrapped around my shoulders.

Seth and his imprint, Cady, took up the remaining space of the log Embry and I sat on.

For the most part all the guys were done eating. Everyone was sitting down, contentedly digesting food, with the exception of Jared. He had gotten up from his spot next to Kim, to fiercely argue with me.

"...please," Jared finished.

I gazed lazily up at Jared. "I'm sorry Jare, I didn't really catch all that."

Jared growled and Leah guffawed at his antics. "I love how Holly is the only person who can get you so hyped up like this," Leah said gesturing to Jared with the hand that held her twelfth beer.

"Yeah," Quill said. "And I love how Skyler is the only person who can rid you of your bitchiness."

Leah jerked her head toward Quill. Her lips pulled away from her teeth as she growled at him.

"Holly," Jared pleaded. "For me, will you _please_ nick-name the new wolves and give them crappy and girl nick-names?"

"What, you don't like your nick-name Sandy?" Paul joked as he walked from the woods over to our group with Brady at his side.

"I'll do it if you'll just shut up," I said. Everyone laughed as Jared contentedly sat down to Kim.

Brady groaned and pivoted to walk back into the woods.

Collin quickly swallowed the two hot-dogs he was roasting. Quil and Seth got up and went into the woods as well.

"I hate how you always pull seniority on us," Collin said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"The quicker you come and phase the quicker you can get back to chillin'" Leah said. She handed off her beer to Sky and walked off into the woods; Collin followed.

Jared was practically bouncing in his seat as my phased friends emerged from the treeline. A small grey wolf plopped down on its butt to lay down at the edge of the backyard. Another sandy colored wold stood next to the grey one.

I laughed and looked away from the wolves to Jared. "Did you know Dune looks like your wolf?"

Jared glared at me as I continued to observe the new wolves.

A dark grey wolf with black undercoating sat next to Dune.

The next had different shades of brown that colored its coat.

The last in the line had chocolate brown fur.

I pointed my right finger out to the chocolate colored wolf as I tried to think of a name. "Buh...Brrr... uhh, Bruno!"

Laughter passed around the group as I moved onto the next.

"Brr-"

"-Come one Holly," Jared complained.

"Brody!" I shouted and everyone laughed again as Jared groaned.

"That's not-" Jared started.

"-Just let her finish," Jacob interrupted. "You're the one who wanted her to do it."

"Says _Rex_," Jared grumbled.

"Shade!" I yelled to the grey and black wolf. "Dune, you can go and phase back with... Rocky." I nodded my head once with finality, happy with my nick-names. "So you good now Jare?"

"No," Jared stated.

Leah emerged from the woods with Collin in a headlock. "I am Rocky, I can take on anyone Shade!"

Brady laughed as he took a seat in a lawn chair. "Looks like your little plan backfired Sandy. My nick-name has a one letter difference from my real name."

"You wanna say that again, pup?" Jared said.

Brady just smiled and settled further into the lawn chair.

"Bruno isn't that bad of a name," Jacob commented to Quil who sat down next to him.

"Yep, its decent. Not as good as _Sandy_ is." Quil teased, grinning at Jared.

"Alright, that's it." Jared stood up and bolted at Quil, knocking Quill off his spot on a log in a tackle.

Cady giggled and looked to me "I think Dune is a good nick-name, its cute."

I smiled at my good friend and looked to Seth. "Do you like it?"

"If my girl likes it, then I like it," Seth said. He gave Cady a quick peck on the lips for emphasis.

As everyone continued their separate conversations (and Jared's fight with Quil) I looked up at Embry.

"I love good times like this," I said.

"Me too," Embry murmured back.

I snuggled into Embry's side as I watched my family around the campfire.


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: I'd like to thank all the people who have favorited, put on their alerts, and reviewed this story. I give hugs to all of you for sticking with this story, especially after that really long wait for the last chapter.**

**Thank you!

* * *

**

Epilogue

(Nine years later)

Looking back over my life and thinking of how things had played out to get me to this point, I had to thank Skyler for being such a rebellious teen. (He wasn't bad anymore, especially since he was trying to start a family now.) I'd also have to thank my Mom for giving all of us that 'Fresh Start' or else I would have never ever met Embry.

If we haven't moved all the way to Washington I would have continued living on with my uneventful life. I probably would have married some man I _thought_ was my soul-mate, then twenty years later we would end up getting a divorce, or he would have cheated on me etc. etc..

But instead I'm happily married, holding my son in my arms, waiting for my husband to arrive home.

I looked down at my three year old son whose eyes were trained on the rainy woods on the other side of the window.

"Da? Where's Da?" Cale asked.

"He'll be home soon," I assured Cale.

Cale shifted, and leaned his head on my shoulder eyes still looking out the window.

Only moments later was he scrambling out of my arms, running to the opening back door.

"Dady!" Cale yelled.

"Hey kiddo." Embry bent down and picked Cale up into his arms. Embry walked over to my side and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey honey, how were things today?" Embry asked.

"'Ey Dad, 'ey Dad, guesswhat?" Cale said excitedly.

"It was perfect," I answered Embry.

Embry smiled and turned his full attention to Cale. "What is it Cale?"

"Momma have baby!" Cale yelled. "She said we surprise you when you here, and you here!"

Embry looked at me and I smiled.

"Its true daddy-o, and lets hope it'll be a girl," I said eying all the Tonka trucks strewn on the family room carpet.

Embry grinned and placed Cale on the floor. HE quickly pulled me into a hug. I laughed and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"I have some good news too," Embry said. "I was just talking to Jake and he agreed that I should stop my phasing."

"That's great Embry!" I laid my head against his chest. "My life has gone from wonderful, to perfect."

...

Who knew I would be thinking the exact opposite in a few month's time...

...

"So you want to know the sex of the baby?" the young doctor asked me as I said laid back in the chair, just waiting to see if my little baby was a boy or a girl.

"Yes," I answered.

Embry chuckled. I looked up at him to see a grin on his face.

"Alright then." She went through the motions of getting the ultrasound ready.

"It looks like you two are having boys."

"Another b- wait - did you just say boy_zz_?" I squealed.

"Yes." The woman said, not put off by my tone."

"So I'm having twin boys?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, congratulations."

As I stared at the doctor, thinking about raising _two_ baby boys I swore I heard a '_yes_' coming from beside me.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Hope you all enjoyed reading my first Fanfic!**

**I'll be putting up random scenes pertaining to FS in the future, and some may not be about La Push but Skyler's side of the family. They'll be like oneshots.**


	28. Skyler story? ?

**Some of you have mentioned how you like Sky and how I should wirte a story about him... and I might... just for funsies. But it'd be on the back burner, and I wont update super often. But if you are interested you can put me on author alert and all that.**

**I've also written a little one-shot about Maia, who was mentioned in this story. So if you want to learn more about the world of feline shapeshifters, check it out. ^^,**

**Here's a little snippet...**

"You make no sense," I breathed. I felt like I was going to die. I whimpered in pain, this was far too much. My muscles and my bones felt like they were on fire. I couldn't think anymore because the pain hurt so much. I rolled onto my side, curling into a ball, whining like an injured animal.

"Oh, Maia," Leander whispered.

I let out a yell as I literaly felt my body explode. My yell turned into a roar and I rolled onto my stomach panting. The pain was gone, but I felt totally disoriented. I looked down at my hands and saw... paws?

_What. The. Hell._


	29. Maia's Story

**Maia's Story**

**A/N: Do you remember when it was mentioned that one of Holly's relatives, Maia, had phased? This is her story as to why she ended up phasing.**

**Now a little backstory, Maia is fourteen years old and her immediate family consists of her father, Cliff; her mother, Tracy, and her older brother, Leander (18). Her Aunt's family lives close by; there is Aunt Susan and her husband Leon and her two twin sons, Dustin and Louis (15).**

* * *

I was pretty content with myself as I left from cheerleading pratice. I hadn't messed up once during the entire routine that we had only learned two days ago.

I hiked the strap of my gym bag further up my shoulder and exited the gymnasium doors. I waved goodbye to the girls in the hallway as they waited for their rides.

I walked down the hallway filled with sports memorobillia, such as trophies dating back to the ancient 60's and the pictures of the old boys' basketball team's freakishly girly shorts. I pushed throught the back doors of the school and confidently walked towards the high school.

The highschool seemed so big and cool compared to our measly little middle school, filled with super short sixth-graders.

I was walking to the highschool to meet up with my boyfriend and talk with him a little bit after his practice. Ryan plays on the junior varsity basketball team. I've been to a few of his games and he is really good.

I couldn't wait for next year because then I would join him in the high school, he a sophmore and I a freshman.

My pace picked up a little at the happy thought.

* * *

I reached the highschool in a few short minutes but didn't see Ryan outside anywhere. Looking toward the parking lot I thought of the possibility of Ryan just getting in his ride and forgetting about me. I spotted some jock boys getting walking to their cars. I recognized a good number of them, only because I had seen them so many times when they had come over to our house with Leander.

"Hey guys!" I called and jogged over to them. They all looked over at me and stopped on their way to the student parking lot.

"What is it Maia?" A tall and blond haired Tyler asked.

"I was just wondering if any of you saw Ryan come in today," I said.

The boys' faces scrunched up in thought, trying to remember. The smartest boy of them all Anthony, aka Ant, nodded his head.

"Yeah I saw him come in," Ant recalled. "I remember that I tried giving him a high five, but he turned it down."

I smiled. "That's probably because you always put too much power behind your high-fives Ant. You could probably go a day or two without working out your absurdly large muscles."

Ant grinned at the compliment. "Well when you end up seeing him, you can give him my high-five for me."

The boys walked off and I called goodbye after them.

Deciding not to wait outside I walked into the highschool.

I easily found the large gymnasium Ryan practiced in but no one was there.

"Ryan?" I called. "Ry, where are you?"

No one answered my calls and I almost left before I heard something from out side the gym. I followed my ears to the opposite side of the gym and the doors that led out to a hall.

I slowly pushed open the doors. Looking down the hall both ways I saw that no one was there. _Were my ears deceiving me?_

But there it was again.

_What the heck is going on?_

I walked to the end of the hall where I heard the sounds coming from. I went up the stairwell that led to the second and thrid floors of the school. I took the steps two at a time but when I came to my second right turn I came to a screeching halt. There, at the top of the third landing was my boyfriend, sucking face with some other girl!

"Ryan?" I yelled.

The two jerked apart and I got a look of the face my boyfriend was just making out with.

"Alexis?" I yelled again. I knew exactly who she was; she used to be on the middle school cheer squad with me until she graduated from the middle school last year.

"Maia-" Ryan began.

"_No, Ry, you have _**no** explanation for this. You're a fucking douchebag and she's a slut, end of story. Oh wait, one more thing -_**we're through!**_" I stormed up the steps in a flash, coming face to face with Ryan and the slut.

"Don't you call me that bitch!" Alexis said, stepping away from the wall that she was just pressed up against only seconds ago.

"_Oh I have every_ _**right**_ to call you whatever the hell I want you whore!" I screamed in her face. I towerd over her and I felt my body shaking with anger. "You were making out with _**my**_ boyfriend!"

"Hey, hey, let's calm down now," Ryan said, taking hold of my right shoulder and turning me toward him.

"Get your hands off me you cheater!" I shouted, hitting his hands away from me.

He took a step back towards the stairs, rasing his hands in a calming sort of gesture.

My eyes quickly darted to his feet, which were only mere inches away from the downward stairs. I got the most brilliant idea then. Not one of the nicest thoughts I've had but the reprecussions of it seemed pretty darmn appealing to me right now.

I stepped toward Ryan. "This is from Ant." A look of confusion was on his face before I knocked it away with the palm of my hand colliding with the side of his face. Ryan was thrown back and down the stairs.

"Ryan!" Alexis wailed in concern. Ryan collided with the brick wall, just nearly missing the set of doors that led to the second floor. I smiled, thinking it would have been funnier if that had happened. The trash taking itself out.

"You're a maniac!" Alexis shouted, taking in my smile, which did look out of place in the situation. "You just pushed my boyfriend down the stairs! Freak!" Alexis charged at me with her little fist held high. I grabbed it, and shoved her towards the far wall. She surpriseingly hit it but she didn't stay down. She came back at me with her hands acting like claws scratching along my skin.

"Alexis, stop it!" I cried out.

"Well, you didn't need to shove me into a wall!" Alexis shouted back. She reached behind my head for my ponytail and gave it a good yank.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain.

"Girls!" A male voice called. I didn't realy give a crap who it was; this bitch had gone too far.

A strong set of hands pulled my arms away from Alexis. I cried out in protest.

"Let go of me," I snarled to both Alexis and my big brother.

"No," Leander stated, cool as a cucumber.

I let out a growl of rage and frustration.

"Alexis, let Maia go," Leander said.

"Hell no," Alexis breathed as she continued gouge me with her long ass fingernails.

"Now!" Leander bellowed so loudly that the both of us girls clapped our hands over our ears. Leander took the moment to throw me over his sholder like a sack of potatoes.

I growled at him. "Let me go!" I tried to struggly away but his strong arm kept me in place.

"No," Leander said, quickly taking me down the stairs and past Ryan.

"Fuck you Ry!" I shouted and flipped him the bird before Leander took me out of sight.

I heard Ryan groan and I laughed at him.

"That's what you get asshole!" I shouted.

"Language, Maia!" Leander said bumping me on his shoulder for emphasis.

"What are you, Mom?" I snarled, trying even harder to get out of his grip.

Leander pushed the first floor doors open wide and started running with me down the halls.

"Ow! Come on, put me down. You're hurting me!" I yelled. But then the pain of my brother's shoulder digging into my stomach seemed small to the one that was forming in all of my bones. My struggle against Leander's grip stopped as an aching pain settled over my body. I moaned in pain._ What the hell is happening to me?_

"Its okay, Maia. We're almost there," Leander assured as he threw aside the doors that led to the teachers' parking lot.

"Where are we going and what's happening to_ me?_" I groaned.

Suddenly I was off of Leander's shoulder and seated on the ground. I couldn't stand sitting though; I fell onto my back attempting to relieve the pain that was radiating across my back and legs. Damn, it felt like my whole body was failing me.

Leander began to pull of my shoes.

"How the hell is that gonna help?" I complained.

"I know you like these shoes. I'm not gonna let you have that as a reason to hate shapeshifting," Leander said.

"You make no sense," I breathed. I felt like I was going to die. I whimpered in pain, this was far too much. My muscles and my bones felt like they were on fire. I couldn't think anymore because the pain hurt so much. I rolled onto my side, curling into a ball, whining like an injured animal.

"Oh, Maia," Leander whispered.

I let out a yell as I literaly felt my body explode. My yell turned into a roar and I rolled onto my stomach panting. The pain was gone, but I felt totally disoriented. I looked down at my hands and saw... paws?

_What. The. Hell._

_Maia?_ A voice said in my head.

I looked around me, trying to find the source of the vioce and saw a cougar standing not too far away from me.

I tried to back away from it but it quickly ran around me to my backside... where I had a freaking _tail!_

_I'll meet you at the usual spot, and bring your brother._ Another voice sounded in my head, a voice that sounded strangely like my brother's. _Oh, and bring a blanket or extra set of clothes. Okay?_

_Sure thing_, the first voice said.

_What the hell is going on? Have I gone crazy?_

_No, you haven't Maia_, the first voice commented. _And apparently you haven't recognized me as your awesome cousin, Louis._

_Come on, Maia_, my brother's voice called. I felt a nudge at my rear urgring my forward, away from the highschool.

_What's going on?_ I questioned.

_You phased, that's what happened. Now come on, let's get running._ The cougar from before walked up beside me. He playfully nudged my side, and then set off running.

_But where are we going?_ I asked as I picked up my pace to keep up with... my brother.

_I know it seems strange right now, but by the days' end you'll understand everything._ Leander said, er thought.

_It's the calm before the storm my brother,_ Louis joked to Leander.

_What storm? _I briefly glanced up at the sky through the trees, wondering what my cousin was talking about.

The sound of laughter passed through my mind, but I wasn't the one thinking about laughing.

_Wait one second, am I... reading Louie's mind?_ I stopped running and stared straight ahead of me as my disorientedness dispersed. The running seemed to have helped with the dizziness. _Leander... what, the hell is going on? Explain, now!_

The cougar came back around to face me.

_Maia, you are now, officially a shapeshifter or 'shifter for short. This ability to turn into animals has been in our family for generations. You know the stories Grandma Shirley told us-_

_-Yeah, but she was crazy!_ I interrupted.

_No, she wasn't,_ Leander disagreed._ You used to believe the stories when you were a kid._

_Yeah, because I was young and naïve! _I felt my lips rise from my sharp teeth, in a threatening manner. _Oh, jeeze this is too weird!_

_Don't fight it Maia._ Louis said. _It's what you are, what we are. You have to embrace it._

_Well what are we?_ I asked, anger beginning to boil inside of me.

_Mountain lions, cougars, whatever you want to call us. But mainly we turn into giant cats,_ Louis explained.

_Why?_ I asked.

_Because our great-great-great million times great grandfather's girlfriend was attacked by a leech, _Louis answered.

_No, Louis. That how his son phased. The very first shapeshifter became a 'shifter because Leander the first would have died shortly after childbirth if it wasn't for the medicine woman who made a deal with Leander's mother._ Leander corrected.

_Whatever. You just think you're so awesome because you have the same name. _Louis said. Then Louis' presence faded from my mind, like he had left the phone line that connected us together.

_He shifted back to human form._ Leander explained. _Now let's get running. We need to get to the spot where Louis will be waiting with clothes for you._

_Leander, how do I – get back. How do I turn back into a human?_ I asked, beginning to worry.

_I'll explain how when we get there. Now come on Maia,_ Leander ordered.

I grunted and started to walk forward. As I passed Leander he gave me nudge in the side, urging me to run. I turned sharply to growl at him before running off ahead. Leander better not be so pushy with me all the time, or else I would have to take a bite out of him. That would give me a nice chance to see what I could do with a set of claws and sharp teeth.

_There will not be any biting of anyone,_ Leander said, coming up on my left side.

_Aww, this sharing thoughts thing really sucks._

_Tell me about it,_ another voice drawled. Through the strange connection I could tell that it was my other cousin Dustin. Along with Louis and Dustin, I felt another person join the link.

_I sensed someone just phased, who is it?_

_Holy Carp! Skyler?_

I sensed Dustin and Louis laughing at my word for replacing crap. But I was currently surprised Skyler was a part of the link, he lived way out in Washington.

_We share a very strong bond, Maia. Besides North Dakota isn't that far away,_ Skyler said.

_I'd beg to differ,_ I said, trying to focus my thoughts on myself. Dustin was thinking about how so many people were phasing and becoming slightly worried, Louis was thinking naughty things (Ugh) and Skyler was thinking about saying something to someone named Sam for some help on controlling large groups.

_Who's Sam?_ I asked, my curiosity sparked. As he was thinking about this Sam guy he was thinking about Holly too, and I hadn't seen her in the longest time.

_He is the alpha of a pack of shapeshifters in the area. Now do as Leander says, Maia. Because I'm not there, he will be dictating the orders over you and the twins. Case in point he's basically going to be your alpha._

_Do lions even have alphas? I thought they never got into groups? What are we a pride?_ I shot these questions out there, wanting to get answers to all the thoughts in my head – which they were all hearing. _Is Leander like your Beta? Would that make me Omega? The lowest rank of the pride?_

_Argh! Maia, shut up, _Louis groaned. _You're such a nerd for a girly girl._

_You shut up Louis_, I shot back.

_Don't worry, Maia,_ Skyler said. _You'll learn all you need to know from your brother and your family._

I glanced over at Leander and couldn't help but think that I wouldn't be learning much.

_Okay, Maia, you have to learn that I can hear what you're thinking and that last thought wasn't very nice._

I would have smiled if I could. Instead I sped up to beat Leander to a small clearing where two large cougars sat. Feeling a sense of power in me, I kept on running until I hit Louis, taking the both of us rolling into the woods behind him.

_Maia!_ Louis shouted in my head to stop. I didn't. Instead I herded him back into the clearing to jump him again. Louis let out a small roar of protest. He tried to swipe at me but I dodged him, feigning back a step before jumping onto his back. He rolled, trying to dislodge me but I just climbed back onto his back.

After two minutes of this Louis gave up. I happily stayed on his back taking his left ear into my mouth to chew on.

_Pansy!_ Dustin said to his brother.

_You try to go against our alpha female,_ Louis complained.

I couldn't help the rumble of contempt in my chest. It felt good to be called alpha even if I wasn't – Skyler was alpha.


End file.
